


Make a Wish

by NinjaFalcon90



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Madoka Magica Fusion, Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, America is the hero, Angst, Be Careful What You Wish For, Closeted Character, Coming of Age, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dark, FACE Family, Germany is not Holy Roman Empire, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Insecure America, M/M, Madoka Magica spoilers, Magical Boys, Mentioned Nordics, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Okish writing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Puella Magi Madoka Magica AU, Puella Magi Madoka Magica References, Story becomes more interesting afterwards, Tags May Change, The prologue is boring, To Be Edited, Tony is a piece of shit, Tragedy, Two Endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 59,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaFalcon90/pseuds/NinjaFalcon90
Summary: Cross-Posted from Fanfiction.NetAlfred and Feliciano are your typical teenage boys. One day, a mysterious grey alien approaches them with a contract. In exchange for a granted wish, they turn into magical boys and are given the responsibility to defeat witches. For Alfred, deciding on a wish isn't easy, especially when he later discovers the dark side of becoming a magical boy.Basically, the Madoka Magica AU no one asked for. Contains spoilers for the Madoka Magica anime. Read at your risk!
Relationships: America/Japan (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia), Germany/North Italy (Hetalia), Holy Roman Empire/North Italy (Hetalia), South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 55





	1. Prologue

Alfred’s echoing footsteps were accompanied with his heavy breaths. The checkered black and white ground seemed to stretch for miles. Urgency forced Alfred to continue running towards the seemingly non-existent end, despite his legs feeling heavier with every step. Was it because he was growing exhausted, or was it because of his fear that he would fall off the floating pathway? To think of it, Alfred was not sure why his heart was pounding, and why his senses were screaming at him to not falter and cease his dash. Either he was running away from an unknown danger steadily gaining on him or he was hurrying to reach the end.

  
In the far distance was a plain wooden door. Alfred pushed himself to run to the exit, ignoring the protests from his numb legs. The darkness began to engulf the path behind him, its coldness sending a chill down Alfred’s back. If he could not outrun the shadows, it will surely consume him. Thundering heartbeats pounded in Alfred’s ears as the door grew closer and closer.

  
Finally, Alfred arrived at the door. The shadows ceased its pursuit, allowing Alfred to catch his breath. As his shoulders rose and fell sharply with every loud gasp and exhale, the painful pulses in his cramping abdomen was slowly reduced to a slight twinge. Adjecting his glasses, Alfred grasped the bronze doorknob and twisted it, gently pushing the door open.

  
Upon stepping outside, he did not expect to be surrounded by the crumbled remains of the city he called home.

  
Skeletons of skyscrapers towered over Alfred as he climbed over the crumbled wreckage. The bare power line’s thick wires flickered with weak sparks. Thunder rumbled through the dark sky, which was concentrated with gloomy grey clouds. A strong wind blew flakes of debris into the air. If it were not for his glasses, Alfred would have been blinded by the dust. Much to Alfred’s astonishment, there was not a single human in sight, either alive or dead.

  
A sudden boom caused Alfred to duck towards the ground. Every muscle tensed as he anticipated a chunk of rubble to fly towards his direction. Eyes slowly opened and warily glanced around. A white and grey-clad figure zipping through the rows of ruined buildings caught Alfred’s attention. His heart beginning to race again, Alfred began to hurriedly follow the person’s way.

  
Arriving at what remained of the central main street, Alfred saw that the figure was a boy close to his age. The boy brushed his black bangs out of his brown eyes before taking a grand leap towards a monstrous entity, a being just as large as the highest building in the city. He pointed a bow at the monster, his finger lightly pulling back an arrow. Alfred could not figure what this monster was. It was garbed in an old-fashioned indigo dress with white frills, similar to those of creepy porcelain dolls displayed in thrift stores. The doll was strangely hanging upside-down. Crowned on its head was a matching jester’s hat. Where its feet should be were clicking metal clock gears rotating in a clockwise direction. A supernatural aura surrounded it, hinting that it somehow has magical properties scientific logic could not thoroughly explain.

  
Rains of arrows flew down the street as the boy fired at the monsters. Despite receiving a fury of arrows, the monster barely flinched, countering with a fiery energy blast that knocked the boy directly into a building.

  
“There’s no denying it.” A voice next to Alfred spoke out, causing the blond to jump. The voice’s source—a grey alien—stared back at Alfred with large bug-like red eyes. “He cannot win this battle on his own. Yet, here he is, fighting it with all his life.”

  
“What?! Why?!” Alfred desperately scanned the building, hoping to catch a speck of white. “Dude, why does he have to fight on his own? This isn’t fair!”

  
The side of the building crumbled to the ground with a bang. Much to Alfred’s relief, the boy was atop one of the building’s stories, shaken and bruised, but still conscious. The monster levitated towards the boy, looming over him with its twisted, eyeless grin.

  
“You are right. This isn’t fair.” The alien continued. “But, you have the power to assist him in this battle.”

  
“What power?” Alfred asked.

  
The boy, struggling to get back, was looking back at Alfred. Judging from his wide eyes and his large, moving mouth, he seemed to be shouting for help. However, his voice could barely be heard from several street blocks and several stories away.

  
“The power to challenge and change his inevitable fate. It lies within you.” The alien answered.

  
“Do I really have this power? The power to save him?” Alfred asked.

  
Another launched ball of flames created an explosion at the building’s bottom, making the damaged structure crumble completely. The boy followed the plunging hunks of concrete and glass fragments to the cracked ground.

  
“Of course you do!” The alien confirmed. “So, make a contract with me and become a magical boy!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! After lurking around here reading Hetalia fanfiction, I finally decided to contribute to this fandom with this story! I'm pretty obsessed with Hetalia and Madoka Magica, so I decided to merge them together and see how it turns out. Again, this story is based on Madoka Magica's plot, but there are going to be some changes for the sake of some originality. This is my first Hetalia fanfic, so the characters might be OOC. I'll be happy to take suggestions for improvement!  
> For people who have seen Madoka Magica: Should I just use the witches from MM, or should I come up with some on my own?  
> Expect an update next week! The story seems boring and pretty archetypal right now, but I swear, things will get interesting later on! Hope you guys enjoy!  
> PS: I don't own Hetalia or Madoka Magica


	2. Like a Dream, or Something Like That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred wakes up from his dream and starts his day normally. Everything is going as usual until Kiku, the raven-haired boy from his dream, arrives in his school as a transfer student.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation notes:  
> Bon matin= Good morning  
> Privet= Hello  
> Dasvidaniya= Goodbye
> 
> Context notes:  
> Drum majors are seen as the leaders and representatives of marching bands. In high school bands, they carry out the band director's instructions, teach marching, and help run rehearsals. They also conduct during halftime shows, have their own showmanship during performances, and lead the band during parades.  
> Brass and woodwind captains oversee their respective instrument sections and their progress.

A ringing alarm caused Alfred to jolt awake. Eyes snapping open, he was met with a white ceiling, a plain yet familiar sight that provided him a sense of warm security. He unplugged his phone from its charging cable and turned off the alarm, an alarm he loved to hate. Light sneaking past the closed blinds created bright rectangular shapes on the dim walls. Shifting his sluggish body underneath the warm, comfortable covers, Alfred’s heavy blue eyes met a pair of indigo eyes. Standing at his room’s doorway was Papa.

“Bon matin, Alfred! Rise and shine!” Francis greeted as he opened the window blinds. As light engulfed the dark room, Alfred groaned as he buried his face into his pillow.

Alfred grumbled, “Why can’t I boycott mornings until they go away?”

Francis gave Alfred a few pats on his shoulder. “It’s Friday! A grand weekend is waiting for you! I’m sure you can endure a few more classes! Go and help Mattieu wake up your Dad.”

As Francis exited the room, Alfred groggily tossed the heavy sheets over his bed. He yawned as he sat on his bed’s edge for a few moments before taking his glasses. Putting them on, Alfred finally gathered enough energy to stand up. He fluffed the pillow and placed it at the center of the headboard. The blanket, patterned with images of Superman and his logo, was folded and laid evenly. Alfred did not see the point in making beds, as he would always mess up his perfect work whenever he went to bed, a daily occurrence. The only force that insisted Alfred to continue follow this redundant, daily ritual was Dad. To Dad, tidiness was a major characteristic of a proper gentleman.

As Alfred strolled down the hallway, the smell of bacon and eggs emitted from the kitchen. Papa’s hums were heard above the sizzling eggs. Entering the master bedroom, Alfred found Matthew standing in front of the bed. He was dressed in his favorite red hoodie and his hair was combed neatly, a contrast to Alfred’s winkled Captain America T-shirt and bedhead. Despite the window blinds being completely pulled up, Arthur’s thin figure was still buried underneath the thick covers, barely moving with every soft breath.

“Good morning, Mattie!” Alfred greeted. “The old man’s still not up?”

“Yep, still not up.” Matthew nudged Dad’s shoulder. “Hey, please get up!” He begged with a whisper.

Arthur only mumbled, “Five more minutes, love…” before turning his back towards his sons.

“Leave it to the hero to wake him up!” Alfred whispered loudly as he opened a Spotify app on his phone. After setting his phone at the loudest volume and looking up the desired song, Alfred set the phone next to Arthur’s ear and hit the play button. A rock cover of the Star-Spangled Banner blasted out of speakers.

“BLOODY HELL!” Arthur exclaimed as tumbled out of the bed. The blanket followed after him, wrapping around him. He resembled the pastry rolls Francis sold at his coffee shop. Rubbing his temper, Arthur’s large, green eyes narrowed into a piercing glare as he scowled at the snickering Alfred. Matthew covered his mouth with both hands, his cornflower eyes large with shock, hoping that Arthur did not injure himself.

“ALFRED!” Arthur yelled as he crawled out of the blanket mound, his face as red as a tomato.

“Good morning, Dad!” Alfred only greeted with a mischievous grin.

* * *

After a five-minute lecture on how one should properly wake up one’s father, Alfred and Arthur were in bathroom brushing their teeth. While Alfred was casually dressed in blue jeans and a plain grey T-shirt, Arthur was wearing a green sweater vest over a white dress shirt and tan trousers, his trademark attire within the Kirkland-Bonnefoy family.

“You work at a bookstore, not in an office, Dad.” Alfred said through sticky foams of mint toothpaste. “Why so formal all the time?”

Arthur gurgled before spitting the water out, making sure every drop swirled down the drain. “This attire makes me feel gentlemanly.”

“Only nerds dress like that in school.” Alfred remarked, earning a stern glower from Arthur. “Popular kids don’t.”

“If that is the case, I much prefer to be a nerd.” Arthur’s scowl softened at the sight of Alfred’s eyeroll. “Those who are quick to judge on appearance are not worth my time. How has school been for you recently?”

Using a fuzzy washcloth, Alfred splashed warm water onto his face. “Eh, all right.” He shrugged as he dried his face. “My classes are all right. Kinda scared about calculus. Hope physics isn’t gonna be too hard. I’m not scared of English, but since one of my dads is a writer, my writing sucks either way. Speaking of writing, how’s your next book turning out? What it’s about again?”

Arthur wiped his face with a warm, damp towel. “I’m nearly finished with the first draught. The tale is about a young man with an absurd amount of strength.”

“Like Superman? Only without the heat rays and flying and all that cool stuff?”

“Precisely. In addition, he is not entirely would most people would call a hero.”

“Whaaat? People with superpowers always save others!”

“Not always in the real world.” Arthur hung his washcloth. “How has band been?”

“It’s been cool. Still can’t stand Ivan, but heroes always endure challenges! I’m also thinking of running for drum major. I don’t know if there’s a chance for me.” Running a comb through his dirty-blond locks, Alfred frowned at the stubborn cowlick that refused to confirm to the rest of his hair. The cowlick had been there as long as he could remember from his childhood. “Feliciano’s also running and he’s great at conducting. And don’t let me bring up Sid. He’s a pro at music!”

“What are your reasons for wanting this position?” Arthur asked, checking his reflection’s hair.

“Drum majors help the band the most! Only the coolest band kids run become drum major!”

“I doubt you want to become drum major just so you can assist the band.” Arthur remarked. “Consider your intentions carefully, Alfred.”

Alfred sighed in exasperation and rolled his eyes again. Getting encouragements from Dad was like mining for gold. “Should I wear red or blue today?” he asked.

“Why do you ask?”

“I dunno. Mattie’s already wearing his red hoodie, and I’ve been wearing that blue jacket for a while. It’s kinda getting boring.”

“I think I got something for you. Wait for a moment.” Arthur left the bathroom

Arthur returned with a bomber jacket. Grey dust fluttered into the air as he gave it several gentle pats. The jacket must have been buried deep in his and Francis’s closet for some time. Its brown leathery surface reflected the bathroom lights in sharp, white crinkles. 

“Try this on.” Arthur said, giving the jacket to Alfred. “It was an old Christmas gift I received a while back. It never fit me, so I never wore it.”

“It looks so old-fashioned!” Alfred’s tone made sure to articulate the word “old” . “No one in school wears jackets like this!”

“Just try it on! I’m sure it’ll fit you at least!”

Silky fabric brushed against Alfred’s arms as he slipped on the jacket. The black cuffs rested precisely on his wrists. The jacket’s collar nestled comfortably on his neck. An unfamiliar leathery smell drifted up his nose. Warmth began to insulate Alfred’s body, enough for him to tolerate even the coldest air-conditioned classrooms.

“Um, it looks all right.” Alfred set both of his hands in the jacket’s large pockets. His reflection followed his movement, its poses revealing sides of the jacket. “What do you think?”

Arthur gave a small, rare smile. “You remind me of when I was your age.” 

“Back then when you were a punk?” Alfred rose his brows and flattened his lips. “You always talk about being gentlemanly and all that stuff! Why are you saying this?”

“Oh, hush. You don’t participate in any delinquency. Not to my knowledge, that is.” Arthur softly chuckled at his own joke.

“I kinda like it, but what would other people think?”

“Why don’t you show your Papa and brother?” Arthur gestured out the bathroom, towards the hallway.

When Alfred walked into the dining room, he did not expect Francis to say, “The jacket suits you, Alfred!” and Matthew giving a thumbs up in agreement.

* * *

Outside their small house, Alfred and Matthew waved goodbye to their fathers before they each went their separate ways. Arthur was going to his bookstore, France was going to his café, and Alfred and Matthew were headed to school.

This day was like any other Friday in fall quarter. Alfred and Matthew’s first class started at 8:15 am. Lunchtime was from 12:00 to 12:30 pm. Although his last class would end at 3:00 pm, Alfred had to meet in the band room with his fellow band nerds around 6:00 pm. 7:00 pm was the beginning of the game. Matthew, Arthur (“Why is that ball not round?”), and Francis would be among the many families attending, not because they wanted to watch bulky boys garbed in jerseys tackle each other over an almond-shaped ball, however. They preferred to play the game “Find Alfred in the formation”. Spotting Alfred became much easier after the band director asked him to switch from trumpet to sousaphone. Unless it went overtime, 9:00 pm was usually when the game ended. Alfred would be finished with changing out of his sweat-soaked uniform after 9:30 pm. Since it would be about five hours since he last ate, Alfred would beg Arthur for McDonalds. Assuming Arthur submitted to Alfred’s pleas, after picking up a Big Mac meal (and 10 piece chicken nuggets if Matthew decided to join in) from the drive thru, the entire family would arrive home at 10:00 pm, leaving the boys free to begin their weekend. 

“You sure this jacket fits me?” Alfred asked his twin brother.

“I can’t tell. You’re the one wearing it.” Matthew laughed at Alfred’s annoyed expression. “I’m joking, I’m joking! It looks fine to me! I don’t know anyone else with a jacket like that, so you’ll probably stand out!”

“Stand out in a cool way or a bad way?”

“Cool way?” Matthew replied with an unsure tone. “Other people’s taste don’t always match with mines, so…”

“At least you know it. Dad is happy to not know. Don’t you feel that way sometimes?”

“I can kinda see how. He can be pretty harsh.”

“Yeah! Did you know what he told me when I said I was gonna run for drum major?”

Matthew shook his head no.

Alfred began. “He said something about thinking about my true intentions and all that stuff. I already know why I want to run!”

“Well, I think you’ll be a good drum major!” Matthew replied. “You have the energy for it!”

“My biggest problem is the competition.” Alfred explained. “Feliciano’s also considering to run. Sid’s dead set on that position. Both of them have waaay more music talent than me.”

“Sid’s definitely a music prodigy. Even though we’ve known Fel since we were five, I don’t know much about his music background.”

“He’s good at conducting. Let’s leave it at that.” Alfred and Matthew halted in front of an Italian restaurant. “Speak of the devil…” 

Despite the red closed sign on the entrance, the warm orange lights were on, revealing the restaurant’s occupants. Julius, the restaurant’s owner, took the chairs off the red tartan-covered tables and set them on the ground. His youngest grandson Feliciano dug out the grime from the room’s corners with a broomstick, making sure every last bit did not remain on the smooth hardwood floor. Once when he dumped the dust pan’s contents into a barrel-like garbage can, Feliciano grabbed his blue backpack rested on a chair. With his trademark white smile, a smile that had the power to make women of every age gush over him, Feliciano gave Julius a bearhug, earning Julius’s remark on how sweet and innocent Feliciano was for his age. The grandfather and grandson then exchanged kisses on the cheek.

The door’s bell jingled as Feliciano exited the restaurant. “Ve~! Hey, guys!” he greeted Alfred and Matthew.

“Feli, my dude! Whaddup!” Alfred gave Feliciano a brofist before the three childhood friends continued their way to school.

“Oh, Alfred! Is that a new jacket?” Feliciano ran his hand over the brown, leathery surface. “It looks so neat!”

“New? Naw, it was Dad’s!” Alfred answered.

“I guess Dad’s taste isn’t that outdated!” Matthew remarked, earning a chortle from his older twin brother.

The three approached the main street and stopped at a red light. Cars of every color, make, and model whizzed by, each having little to no patience to slow and stop for the cockiest jaywalkers. A few bikers drifted by, their helmets providing protection against swerving drivers. Across the street was a three-story brick building. The building was commonly known as World Academy by most people, though some students would call it “hell”. Alfred in particular called it “Boringville”. The school’s open front doors invited the students in. At the school’s car-packed roundabout, students hurriedly left the stalling vehicles. A few squeezed their bikes into the jammed bike parking structures.

“Any plans for the weekend?” Alfred asked.

“Lovino’s coming home for the first time in two years! He’s staying until after church on Sunday.” Feliciano answered. “How about you two?”

“Don’t know.” Alfred replied. “Continue decorating my island on Animal Crossing?”

“That sounds like fun!” Feliciano said. “But, I don’t have a Switch!”

“You should get one!” Matthew encouraged. “If you do, we can exchange our friend codes with you!”

“I’ll think about it. I don’t play too many video games. I prefer cooking! And I don’t mean using store-brought pasta! I mean making your own pasta from scratch!”

“Someone’s gonna eat better than us during college!” Alfred joked, earning a chuckle from Matthew and a giggle from Feliciano.

A red hand signal was replaced by a white walking symbol as the light turned green. “I hope to have time to cook in college!” Feliciano said.

“As long as there’s a burger joint in town, I don’t have to worry about—” Alfred started as he stepped onto the rows of white rectangles.

“AL! LOOK OUT!” Matthew screamed. A swift jerk on Alfred’s collar pulled him away from a flash of red. A car horn blared as the sportscar turned a right corner, not heeding to the students. Startled by the horn, Feliciano fell onto the ground with a wail. Matthew’s arms tightly wrapped around his twin for his dear life.

“Geez, some people really don’t care…” Alfred sighed as Matthew released him from his tight grasp. “Thanks, bro.”

“Next time, we gotta be careful.” Matthew warned as he and the others looked left and right before crossing. “The main street’s notorious for having reckless drivers.”

The three boys entered the school building. Friend groups gathered around lockers. A few cliques stood in the middle of the hallway, forcing their annoyed peers to squeezed around them. Some students entered classrooms and sat in their seats, waiting for the school bell. Lockers clicked open and slammed shut.

“Oh, there he is! He’s so cute!” Within the sea of voices, Alfred managed to trace the giggling female voice to the head cheerleader. The cheerleaders, faces meticulously contoured and hair tied with sparkly hair ribbons, hid their smiles with their hands as Feliciano walked by them. Not a stranger to their compliments, Feliciano blew a kiss to them and chirped, “Bella, Bella, ciao~!”, earning a hysterical shriek from them. Blushing furiously, they oohed about how charming he always was, how his amber eyes sparkled like diamonds, how his curl was simply just adorable, how he was like a dreamy prince from a fairytale, and how Feliciano Vargas was the purest and most angelic of all the guys in the school.

“Damn, someone’s pretty popular with the girls!” Alfred remarked.

A ringing bell chimed down the hallway. The groups began to dissipate and merge as students began to walk to their first class. Feliciano bid Alfred and Matthew farewell before entering his studio art class. The twins headed to the second story before going to their separate classrooms, both across from each other.

“Well, I’ll see you at lunch, Matt!” Alfred spoke to his brother before entering his calculus class.

Today still seemed like an ordinary day.

* * *

If it were not for his school’s band, Alfred would have needed Matthew to drag him into school on a dog leash. Having a social circle he could call his nonblood relatives made every C minus in calculus, stacks of history vocabulary flashcards, and thirty-paged chapters a bit more bearable. After picking up his usual lunch—cheeseburger, large fries, and apple juice (No soda! That sucks!), Alfred went with Feliciano and Matthew to the front of the band room, a room interconnected with the drama building. Underneath the shade provided by the leaves slowly transitioning to red, orange, and yellow was a herd of _Kidemus Bandavus_ , members related to _Kidemus_ family known for their music rituals, whether they took place on football fields or in a concert hall.

“You always get the same thing, Alfred!” Felicano teased as he and the twin brothers took their usual spot in front of the band room’s entrance.

Alfred took a large bite from his hamburger before shoving some fries into his mouth. “Well, you always get pizza!” he mumbled between bites.

“Pizza’s always good!” Feliciano replied before taking a small nibble.

A massive shadow suddenly towered over the trio. “Privet, my friends!”

The pizza’s crust cracked softly under Feliciano’s fingers as he froze in the middle of his bite and gawked at the looming figure. Matthew’s eyes suddenly took interest in the stitching job Papa did on his hoodie’s right sleeve two years ago. A cocky smirk spread across Alfred’s face as he looked up at the white scarf flowing in the short breeze.

“Oh, Ivan!” Alfred said with a forced laugh as he scooted in front of Matthew and Feliciano, shielding them from Ivan’s gaze. “It’s you! What’s up?” 

“Nothing much. As section leader, I just want to see how someone from my section is doing.” Ivan said with a tone sweet enough to make even the most avid candy lovers puke.

Alfred chuckled as he met Ivan’s violet eyes. “Yes, the only other dude in your section! I’m doing great! Being the other dude, I hope my music skills are up to your expectations!”

Ivan’s closed smile stretched slightly. “It is! For someone who started playing sousaphone two years ago, you’re doing a grand job, comrade! We already have enough screeching trumpets!”

Alfred’s grin grew larger, stretching to expose his bottom teeth. The corners of his mouth began to twitch. “Thank you so much! I’m glad to hear that our brass captain thinks my playing is good. With your skills, I’m surprised that you’re not running for drum major? Why? Too busy? Too humble to show off your music skills?”

Did Ivan’s smile falter a bit? “That is all personal business.” Among the sea of heads, Ivan spotted Toris’s in the distance. “Ah, I must go. I must greet my fellow woodwind captain. Dasvidaniya, Alfred!”

“See ya!” Alfred’s smile finally fell as Ivan approached Toris. Toris’s face grew pale as the huge Russian plopped next to him. Raivis and Eduard, who were just speaking with Toris, began to tremble wildly and whimper amongst themselves.

Matthew exhaled the breath he did not realize he was holding. “Oh, gosh…”

“Geez!!!” Alfred sighed loudly as he glowered as Ivan. “Who does he think he is?”

Feliciano finally swallowed the chunk of pizza sitting in his salivating mouth. “How did he become brass captain again?”

Grumbling an “I dunno.” as he took another bite, Alfred’s eyes drifted from Ivan to the band room’s entrance. His hamburger slipped out of his fingers as his hand grew cold and numb at a raven-haired Japanese boy exiting the room. A signed permission slip was in his hand.

“Hey, I think you guys are getting someone new!” Matthew whispered.

“Oh? I think he’s new here!” Feliciano whispered back.

Burger and fries forgotten, Alfred could only watch the boy, whose dark brown eyes gazed back. The boy did not break his gaze as he walked back into the main school building.

“Alfred, he was staring at you!” Feliciano spoke up.

“Maybe it was because Alfred was staring at him! What was that about?” Matthew asked.

“I think I saw that guy somewhere. Like a dream, or something like that.” Alfred said blankly. The juicy hamburger and fries were suddenly too shiny with grease and oil for his liking.

“A dream? Like if you two are fated lovers?” Feliciano began to giggle.

“No way!!!” Alfred shouted with a red face, causing multiple heads to turn at the boisterous voice.

* * *

8th period began with Alfred’s entrance into the air-conditioned band room. Feliciano trailed after him, waving hello at the flute players. Smile large and white, Alfred set his sousaphone next to Ivan, leaving temporarily to fetch a black music stand. He accidentally bumped into the music-pretentious Sid, who asked, “Are you actually interested in becoming drum major? What do you have to offer?” Alfred narrowly escaped the awkward conversation when Ivan suddenly called him to see if his sousaphone’s bell was facing the right way. For once, Alfred immediately and willingly loosened the screws and turned the silvery, circular bell slightly to the left, regardless of Ivan’s request being unnervingly and suspiciously timely.

The raven-haired boy entered shortly after Toris. He took an alto saxophone case and carried it to where Feliciano was putting his alto sax together. Feliciano nearly accidentally swallowed the wooden reed in his mouth at boy, before bombarding him with, “Oh, you play alto sax too?! What’s your name? Where did you transfer from? How long have you been playing alto? Can you play other instruments? Do you like this school? Do you like cooking? Do you like pasta?”

As Feliciano blabbered his never-ending questions, a chill shot down Alfred’s back as his eyes met the newcomer’s glare.

By the time the bell rang, everyone was seated, instruments ready and music notes packed on stands.

Mr. Edelstein went to the front of the classroom. “Happy Friday, everyone.” He greeted coolly. “I hope all of you are doing well. As if you can see, we have a newcomer here. Would you like to introduce yourself?”

The director gestured at Kiku. Curious pairs of eyes watched him stand calmly from his seat. “My name is Kiku Honda.” He introduced. “I moved here from New York. I can play the alto saxophone, clarinet, and piano. It is nice to meet you.”

A few students softly clapped as Kiku sat down again.

“Thank you, Kiku.” Mr. Edelstein said. “Now, let’s start at measure 16 with flutes and clarinets…”

As the flutes gracefully whistled with the clarinets, Alfred kept his eyes on Kiku. Why was Kiku Honda in his dream? From a post in his Facebook feed, faces in dreams came from those already seen in reality. If that post was true, how could it be possible? Alfred never had a trip to New York with his family. Was it possible that Kiku has been to California before he gathered all of his belongings and moved? Did they happen to see each other’s faces as children, a memory buried deep in unconsciousness?

“Altos at measure 24 to 28. We’ll take it slower first.” Mr. Edelstein said to the alto saxophonists.

Even at a slower tempo, the rows of 8th and 16th notes were too complex for the students’ fingers. Nearly entire part dragged behind the rhythm directed by Mr. Edelstein waving, thin baton. Given the students’ schoolwork for other classes and personal lives, how can Mr. Edelstein expect them to perfect that part in a mere week? Strangely, there was a saxophone who rushed ahead of its dragging peers, desperate to correct and cover the difficult part. Kiku’s fingers danced on the golden valves, hitting every note at the right beats, as if he secretly practiced the part on his own hours before this class period. Yet, while his skills earned the awe stares from his surrounding musicians and Mr. Edelstein, it did little to conceal the mistake made by too many.

Silenced followed after the saxophones tripped and tumbled on the final note. Outside, the door leading inside the drama room slammed shut, followed by soft footsteps and a leaf fluttering onto the ground. Kiku’s deadpan expression remained, ignoring the wide eyes and whispers among his classmates.

“He’s so good!”

“So pro!”

“How did he get all of that?”

Mr. Edelstein broke the murmurs. “Try it again, altos.”

* * *

Alfred obviously knew who Kiku Honda is. Kiku Honda is the alto saxophonist who came from New York. However, curiosity thirsted for more. The greatest heroes saw others as individuals, not just nameless would-be victims he need to save. Judging by Kiku’s expressionless face and stoic silence, Alfred expected nothing more than a, “No.” and “Yes.”. Heck, the smaller boy might even turn away from the bolder, louder boy.

Which was why, at the end of class, Alfred’s jaw nearly dropped when it was Kiku who approached him at his cubby, requesting him to privately meet him in one of the practice rooms.

_“im gonna be late. wait for me outside the entrance mattie”_ Alfred texted. After hitting the send button, Alfred pulled the practice room’s door open, revealing its only occupant Kiku. Sunlight shone from the small rectangular window, revealing the baseball field. Alfred’s stomach turned at Kiku’s blank expression. While the light illuminated Kiku’s face, his eyes remained dark. Not a single spark of light was reflected in the sea of brown. Something must be weighing him down.

“Hey.” Alfred greeted. “You called me?”

“Yes.” Kiku responded. “Your name is Alfred, am I correct?”

“Huh?” How did Kiku know Alfred’s name? With a nervous grin, Alfred answered, “Uh, yes! I didn’t know I was that popular! What’s up?”

“Alfred.” Kiku started. “Do you love your life? Do you love your family and friends?”

“Well,” Alfred scratched the back of his neck. “life’s not exactly perfect. But I would do anything for my family and friends!”

“Anything?”

“Anything.”

“If that is so, whatever you do don’t make drastic changes to yourself.” Kiku bluntly stated. “If you do, you will lose everything you love.” With that warning, Kiku exited the practice room, his eyes set on a puzzled Alfred as the door shut on its own.

Neither of the boys noticed red eyes spying through the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes: Sorry about the formatting issue. Everything's indented on the word doc, but every time when I re-paste this chapter, the first section doesn't show the format for some reason.  
> Fun fact: I originally planned to cast Italy as Madoka, but decided on America because I really wanted to write the FACE family together. I've read so many FACE family stories, and they are very enjoyable to read. I'm not too sure if England's dialogue is "Britishy" enough. It's harder to write his dialogue because it's not as easy as using quotes from otherse languages and incorporating accents.  
> I also thought of making America participate in a crapton of extracurricular activities like leadership, but decided on just a marching band due to my experiences in it. I decided to make America know how to play both the trumpet and sousaphone. For people who don't know, there's a band stereotype that trumpet players are loud and egotistical, which definitely suits America's character. However, I could not help but to make him a sousaphone player for this story, since I played that instrument.  
> On fanficiton.net, someone asked me if this story is going to also revolve around the Madoka Magica movies and Magia Record. To clarify, this story is only going to be centered on the anime. Just to make it fair for people who haven't finished the anime, I'm going to note an episode spoiler in the endnotes before posting the next chapter, and at the beginning of said chapter. For the next two chapters, there's probably nothing noteable, so don't worry about it!


	3. Of Wishes and Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred and Feliciano hear a voice calling for help. Upon following the voice, they are introduced to the world of magical girls and boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually did not know who to pick for Mami. After reading how Denmark was designated with a "heroic image in mind", I picked him! I don't know much about his character due to not having much interest in the Nordic fics, so if people have suggestions, feel free to let me know!  
> For this story's witches, I was not so sure if I should directly copy them off from the anime or come up with my own. Due to already spending time re-watching the episodes for ideas on dialogue, I just decided to come up with my own. I spent more time thinking about the character interactions and development, so I'm afraid that my witches aren't as grotesque as the anime's!  
> The next chapter is already completed. It's drifting into episode 2 territory if people are worried about spoilers, but there's isn't anything too noteworthy. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Let me know if there's any suggestions!  
> PS: I don't own Hetalia and Madoka Magica

The final chord resonated down the football field, followed by the avid blue and gold football fans’ cheers. His steps in synch with the bandsman ahead, Alfred walked off the field into the sidelines. A lone green jacket was spotted among the rows of blue, sitting between a red hoodie and indigo dress shirt. The three mismatched colors sat next to the section reserved for the band. Shifting his sousaphone off his aching left shoulder, Alfred smiled at the three colors and gave a tiny wave, a gesture the three returned.

The steel steps creaked as Alfred carefully walked up the stands. Carefully placing the sousaphone down, Alfred hurried to his family. Ivan was halfway in the stands to his seat next to him.

“‘Sup!” Alfred greeted. Matthew scooted to make room for his brother. Plopping onto the empty seat, Alfred asked, “What do you guys think? Great?”

“Great job as usual!” Matthew answered. “I can’t imagine carrying that large instrument!”

“You should try it!” Alfred encouraged. Matthew immediately shook his head with a nervous grin.

“I think the show was fairly decent.” Arthur smiled slightly. “Surprisingly, I can somewhat hear the sousaphones over the trumpets’ screeches.”

Alfred frowned. “C’mon Dad! Why you gotta hate the trumpet so much?” Ever since Alfred started playing trumpet in 4th grade, the Englishman complained about the small brass instrument giving him headaches, even after investing in orange ear plugs. “Papa, why do you have your phone out?”

“I can never get enough pictures of you in your uniform! You look so adorable!” Francis said, his index finger repeatedly pressing the phone’s camera button.

His face red as a beet, Alfred turned away and began to run back to the band. His black shoes tried to dig into the ground as he skidded to a halt. Ivan was dragging his younger sister Natalya out of Alfred’s seat by her arm, his gloved nails tearing into her dress’s long sleeves.

“NO! I want to sit next to Big Brother!” Natalya shrieked, pulling away from Ivan’s grasp.

“Only Alfred can be one with me!” Ivan retorted. How could he deal with a sibling like this every game? “Leave!”

_“Shit, I don’t wanna get dragged into this. Well, looks like a restroom break for me!”_ Alfred thought as he went down the stairs, off the stadium.

The stadium’s restrooms were located next to the concession stands. Alfred walked past the sugary, fluffy pink and blue cotton candy, buttery popcorn, and steaming hot dogs. Despite the food quantity to be lacking in comparison to its price (Quoted from Arthur, “You can get eight sausages from Foodmaxx for eight dollars!”), a long line stretched from the cashier to bleachers’ entrance. A young boy tugged on his mother’s hand, asking when it was their turn to get food for the hundredth time. Students faced their phones in effort to pass the waiting time.

Passing the line, Alfred made a sharp turn and collided with a body. “Oof!” he exclaimed.

Looking up, Alfred recognized the wild blond hairstyle and dark brows as Mathias Kohler, a star in the varsity boys’ basketball team. “Sorry about that! Should’ve been paying more attention!” He apologized with a grin as his eyes continued to scan his bustling surroundings. The basketball playing vanished into the crowd.

_“He looks like he’s looking for something. ID card? Car keys?”_ Alfred questioned as he entered the restroom.

Surprisingly, the men’s restroom was barren, save for rustling coming from one of the stalls. Alfred took off his white gloves as his washed his hands. Looking up, he was met face-to-face with a sixteen-year-old boy sharing his blue eyes, ahoge, and glasses. The boy’s cheeks were still pink and warm from his performance. Sweaty bangs stuck to his forehead. His navy beret matched his white and blue uniform. The weary figure made Alfred sigh sadly.

Since he could walk, Alfred met face-to-face with this boy daily. He was the boy Arthur constantly asked to chew with his mouth shut, the boy who was told a swift “Non!” by Francis when he asked to have a “tiny” sip of wine, and the boy who—despite a history of passive-aggressive comments regarding weight and disputes over who takes out the trash tonight—had a tight brotherly bound as strong as steel with Matthew. In other words, Alfred was an everyday teenager, a teenager who also happened to love music, video games, movies, and, most of all, his family and friends. But, who wanted to be a mere typical boy? Typical boys were faceless characters who remained in the background as the movie’s main characters, the heroes, spoke.

Whenever he looked in a mirror, Alfred pictured the boy in multiple scenarios. He was straightening his tie and checking his face for spots, before explaining to the student body why they should vote for him for student president. He was in the locker room pulling his blue jersey over his bulky shoulder pads, his helmet sitting on the bunch behind him. He was surrounded by makeup artists caking foundation and powder onto his face before his film debut. These were the boys who become protagonists and set their world’s stage, the ones everyone looked in awe at their arrival. If Alfred was one of these boys, he would always have a reason to smile back at his reflection.

_“Help me, Alfred!”_ Alfred’s head whipped around at the distant voice. “Huh?”

All the stalls were shut, save for the one that creaked open as a toilet flushed. “Alfred?” Feliciano spoke, exiting the stall. He scrubbed foamy soap through his fingers.

“Was that you, Feli?” Alfred asked. “I heard something.”

_“Save me, Alfred!”_

“I hear it too!” Feliciano gasped.

“It seems to be outside somewhere!” Alfred said, he and Feliciano hurrying outside. Their exit was met with the crowd cheering at a blue-clad quarterback catching a flying football midair. A red-clad player could only helplessly chase after his stolen throw in the opposite direction. Despite the announcer’s voice thundering over the cheers as he excitedly reported the interception, Alfred and Feliciano still heard the mysterious voice from the distance. The masses of people they walked around and squeezed through dwindled in number as the cheering voices grew lower.

Soon, Alfred and Feliciano found themselves adjacent to the baseball field. Leaves rustled in the wind, the soft noise occasionally interrupted by thundering roar from the football stadium. The football stadium’s powerful, bright light casted sharp shadows on the pavement. Two moving shadows scaled over those of the chain link fence behind the bleachers, since the main gate was sealed shut with a padlock.

“See anything?” Alfred asked. A white shine shone on his glasses.

Feliciano peered underneath the metal bleaches. “No.” A stronger wind blew hair into Feliciano’s face. His amber eyes widened at a snap from the trees. “Alfred, l-let’s go! It’s so dark here and I’m scared!” Feliciano whimpered, his knees shaking as he crept closer to Alfred. Alfred’s taller and larger figure was better suited for fistfights unlike Feliciano’s petite frame.

_“Alfred! Help me!”_ Before Alfred told Feliciano to stop being a chicken, a whizz sliced through the silence. At the shot’s direction, a skinny figure with a large head leapt over the fence, landing on the moist grass with a gentle thump. Its expressionless face peered over its shoulder at its pursuer, large red eyes reflecting the arrows flying towards him. Glowing silver arrows impaled the ground with a _whoosh_ , only missing its fleeing target by a mere few inches.

An arrow finally caught the alien by the shoulder, sending it tumbling towards the home base. Kiku Honda approached the dust cloud, paying no heed to the red clay settling on his white and grey robe. If looks could kill, the alien would have been torn to shreds by then. His glare was sharp as the katana pointed at the alien. The armor resting on his shoulders and hips shone with the blade’s gleam.

“Is that Kiku?” Alfred hissed to Feliciano. “He wasn’t in today’s halftime show, right?”

“No, since today was his first day! Still, he managed to play that really difficult part…” Feliciano started, just as Alfred abruptly dashed out of the stands. “Alfred, wait!”

“Kiku, dude! What’s going on?!” Alfred skidded to a halt in Kiku’s path.

“Move.” Kiku spoke, his mutter sending a chill down Alfred’s spine. The piercing glower was now directed at Alfred. “You have no business in this. Go.”

“Why are you attacking that alien?” Alfred continued to ask, his booming voice resonating in the empty field. “What did it ever do to you?”

“It’s dangerous. Move away from it.” Kiku’s voice remained eerily calm and cold.

“Dangerous?!” Alfred exclaimed in disbelief, his tone gradually growing louder. “It’s so small! I mean, some aliens are bad in movies, but this little guy? He’s by himself! Again, what did he ever do to you? Can’t you guys talk it out? Are you picking on it or what? He was calling for help!”

“Listen to me. It’s dangerous.” Kiku maintained. His knuckles clutching the katana grew whiter. “I am not picking on it. I am only trying to protect—”

“ALFRED! RUN!! NOW!!!” A flash of auburn hair zipped behind Alfred, arms tightly hugging the alien against a uniform-clad chest. Red dust clouded the air and enveloped Alfred and Kiku. Kiku coughed as stinging tears blurred his vision, his body’s natural attempt to extinguish the stinging irritation in his eyes. Alfred took the chance to run after Feliciano, who tumbled off the fence with a yelp, back meeting the hard ground’s surface.

Alfred’s hand grabbed Feliciano’s arm, forcefully pulling the smaller male onto his feet. “Let’s go, GO!”

“Where should we go now?!” Feliciano panted.

“I don’t know?! What would people think if we brought a freakin’ alien back to the stands?! What’s up with Kiku’s costume and that blade?! I thought it was weird when he played that one sax part perfectly, but this?!”

“Alfred, LOOK OUT!”

At Feliciano’s cry, vines erupted from the dirt path, encircling the two. Prickly thorns protruded from the green stems, making scaling over the vines to escape futile. Buds blossomed into red roses. Brown cocoons hanging on the vines split open as butterflies squirmed out of the now-hollow encasing. The back of their heart-shaped wings was a splendent ruby color, unlike the front’s nauseating, dull yellow-green hue. Looking through the vine’s cracks, where the football stadium should be were magazine pictures of brand eyeshadows, lipsticks, and contour palettes. Each torn piece was glued together like a patchwork.

“The hell is this?” Alfred could only mutter as he backed from the vines. “This is not Kansas!”

Cotton balls with mustaches hopped towards the two teens. Behind them were snapping black scissors. Clutching the alien closer to his chest, Feliciano huddled closer to Alfred, shaking and whimpering frantically as the two were backed against the thorns. Behind the growing numbers of cotton balls and scissors was a distant, monstrous figure. Its mossy green hair buried its face as its snail-like body crawled towards the boys.

“SHOCKWAVE!” a young male’s voice exclaimed, causing the two to look up at the voice’s source.

Red cape fluttering as he dove, Mathias landed in front of Alfred and Feliciano, his battle ax striking the ground. With a boom, the preying monsters were blown back. Some flew across the air into the enclosure, impaling themselves onto the thorns. The remaining rushing monsters were met with Mathias’s ax to the face(?), leaving them as shreds of paper.

“Glad that I’m here just in time!” Mathias said to Alfred and Feliciano. “Chill here for now!”

Adrenaline rushing through his body, Mathias took a giant leap towards the giant monster. The monster’s minions lost interest in cornering Alfred and Feliciano. With his ax and abilities, Mathias was the greater threat. Cotton balls latched onto Mathias’s cape and black overcoat, only for Mathias to easily shake them off. The butterflies were blow every with one ax swing.

More vines shot from the ground, trying to knock the blond from the air. Mathias narrowly dodged the spikey vegetation, coming face-to-face with the monster itself. The monster made a growling utterance as it continued to send more vines to pursue Mathias. A vine wrapped around his ankle, stopping him in his flying path and pulling him back. Mathias was slammed onto the ground, teeth clenched in pain as the thorns dug into his ankle. His ax was flung towards the opposite direction, fall broken with its blade in the ground.

“No!” Alfred began to frantically look around his surroundings for any weapons. The monster’s vine dragged Mathias closer to itself.

“He’s going to be fine.” The grey alien spoke, earning a gasp from Feliciano and Alfred’s large-eyed expression. “Watch him.”

A glowing figure shone in Mathias’s hand, stretching to create an outline of another battle ax. With his ax replaced, Mathias dropped the blade onto vine, slicing it apart. As green goo oozed out, he tossed away the remaining vine piece from his ankle before lunging at the monster with a battle cry. Now with no other obstacles, Mathias flew across the monster’s neck, his ax’s blade tearing through its throat. The sound of paper being shredded ended with the monster dissolving into dust. With a rumble, the distorted surroundings transitioned back into a high school field.

“Whoa! Dude, that was so cool!” Alfred shouted as Mathias approached him and Feliciano.

“Well, thanks! I see that you found my pal, Tony! I’ve been searching for him!”

Tony leapt out of Feliciano’s arms into Mathias’s. “You should thank them. They rescued me!”

“Rescued you from what?”

Soft boot-clad feet silently approached the three. Silver amor plates creaked with every step. White robes whipped in the breeze as Kiku stepped into the light, joining the circle. Handing Tony to Alfred, Mathias immediately stood in front of Kiku’s path, blocking him from Alfred and Feliciano. “Hey, you’re new here!” Mathias greeted with a beaming grin. “You must be a magical boy!”

Kiku’s eyes darted from Mathias to Tony, who was seated on Alfred’s shoulder. Alfred eyes examined the katana enclosed in its sheath and the bow seated on Kiku’s back. Kiku’s hands might initially be resting at his side for the first few moments before pulling out his katana or bow. His next target could be any of the three. As if he read Alfred’s mind, Feliciano’s eyes scanned his dark environment. The football stadium, still lively with its lights and cheers, would have been a perfect place to flee to if it was not so far away.

“I’ve already taken care of that witch, so feel free to go!” Mathias continued. “Unless if you have other business here!”

Alfred’s stomach filled with uneasiness as Kiku’s stare shifted to him. For a moment, Kiku’s furred brows slightly relaxed, softening his stoic features into a troubled expression. His lips flattened as he clutched his trembling fists, eyes begging Alfred to say something. Though, his request was only met with Alfred’s silence. Without saying a word, Kiku turned back towards the direction he came from.

Tony continued from where the conversation left off. “Alfred and Feliciano saved me from Kiku! It seemed that he wanted to prevent them from making a contract with me!”

“A contract?” Feliciano asked.

“A contract to become a magical boy!” Tony answered.

“Magical boys, like magical girls?” Alfred fought back a disgusted face as he pictured himself dressed in a Sailor Moon costume.

“Yes! People are chosen by Tony to become magical boys or magical girls.” Mathias explained. 

“Wow!” Feliciano explained. “How does that work?”

“The contract is Tony grants you a wish. In exchange, you are given a Soul Gem.” Mathias slipped a silver and red ring off his finger. The ring shifted into an oval-shaped ruby. “Then, you have the responsibility to defeat witches.”

“Witches? Like the thing that just attacked us?” Alfred asked.

“Yeah! Witches are evil monsters born from despair. Magical boys and girls can only see them, so they have a great responsibility to protect normies.”

“On the wish part, can any wish be granted?” Feliciano asked.

“Yeah.”

“Anything?!” Feliciano’s eyes shone with amazement. “If I wish for a giant banquet with pasta and pizza, will it come true?!”

“Yeah!” Mathias chuckled at the Italian’s ecstatic smile.

Alfred laughed. “Dude, I think you shouldn’t waste your wish on food!”

Feliciano pouted as Alfred gave him a hard pat on the back. “I didn’t say I was going to wish that!” he whined.

“He’s right.” Mathias’s face fell into a stern expression. “Think of your wish carefully. Make it worth risking your lives in battling witches regularly. If you want to, I can show you what it’s like fighting them.” Mathias offered.

“I’ll be down for tomorrow!” Alfred answered

“Cool. What are your names?” Mathias asked as he switched back into his regular clothes and dug in his black jeans for his phone.

“I’m Feliciano!” Feliciano answered. “This is Alfred, one of my best friends!”

“One of?” Alfred teased.

“Alfred!”

“Well, it is nice meeting you guys. I’m Mathias.” Mathias gave Alfred his phone. “Put in your numbers here. I’ll message you more information on meeting up later!”

* * *

The 3rd quarter only had 30 seconds left on the clock when Alfred returned to the stands. He exhaled a sigh of relief when Ivan’s younger sister was nowhere near Ivan, happy to only see Ivan for once. Natalya’s screeches always rung Alfred’s eardrums. Despite Alfred and Ivan being the only occupants of the highest stand, her presence always took too much space, possibly because Ivan’s eerie, childlike smile and backhanded compliments already reached the capacity of Alfred’s tolerance. 

“Where were you, comrade?” Ivan asked as Alfred sat down, in between the two sousaphones.

“Restroom line was long.” Was Alfred’s curt excuse.

“Really? When I was there, there wasn’t a line.” Alfred’s hands shuddered at Ivan’s staring, inquisitive eyes. Inside the white gloves, sweat became to form in his palms.

“Whenever, dude.” Alfred retorted. “Maybe it was shorter when you went.”

If Ivan Braginsky’s name was never written in the band rooster, many souls would have been spared by his tyranny. Toris’s knees would not be shaking whenever his fellow brass captain approached him. Raivis and Eduard did not have to look over their shoulders as they left the band room. Feliciano and Matthew never had to cower behind Alfred every lunch. And best of all, Alfred’s stomach would be at rest during every 8th period and football game. Yet, at the same time, Alfred heard his inner angel scolding him on wishing Ivan away.

_“Damn… Deciding a wish is not easy…”_ Alfred sighed.

“FIRST DOWN!” Alfred jumped at one of the trumpetists’ shout. His scrambled to pick up his sousaphone as the rest of the band were already at attention. He picked up at the fight song’s next few measures once when the sousaphone rested steadily on his body.

The band members sunk back down in their seats at the end of the fight song. As Ivan gently set his sousaphone back on the ground, he rose an eyebrow at Alfred, who was still standing. The blond’s fingers fiddled with the valves as his contemplating gaze set on his black shoes. 

“Hey Alfie, are you doing ok?” Ivan asked.

Alfred’s brows twitched at the question. _“He did not just call me that!”_ Facing Ivan with a shaky grin, Alfred responded, “Uh, yeah? Why you asked?”

“You seemed to be lost in thought. Is there something troubling you?”

“No, nothing!”

Ivan gave Alfred a small smile, a smile Alfred wanted to smack off with a fist. “That’s good to hear. We always must be prepared to play! It would be a shame if the fight song sounded bad because someone isn’t playing!”

“I’ll pay attention only for you.” Alfred sneered as his eyes traced the football flying across the field.

But, even watching quarterbacks chase after balls were not enough to divert Alfred’s attention from Tony’s contract.

* * *

Bedcovers rustled as Alfred rolled to the cooler side of the bed. Sweat soaked his pajamas as his body heat insulated the mattress. With a defeated sigh, Alfred flopped onto his stomach and rested his chin on the pillow. He envied the soft snores muffled by the wall next to him. How could he have enough energy to go witch-hunting with Mathias and Feliciano if he still was not asleep at 2:22 am? His stomach, while full of digested chunks of a Big Mac, large fries, and a “couple” chicken nuggets, was vacant compared to his mind.

Maybe he needed to walk off his energy. Blankets thrown aside, Alfred quietly pulled open the door, careful not to make a creak. Pale yellow lights shone from the living room. Seated on the worn, leather sofa was Arthur. His typing paused as he rubbed his green eyes. The window blinds behind the sofa rattled as a cool breeze entered the room, causing Arthur to pull Francis’s blue cardigan closer to his body. 

“Hey.” Alfred greeted as he entered the living room.

Green eyes met blue. “Oh, you’re still awake.”

“Yeah. Can’t fall asleep.” Alfred sat next to Arthur.

“I told you to get a small coke, not a large.”

“But I’ve gone to sleep after drinking soda before!” Alfred whined.

“Your body is rapidly changing. Learn to notice these changes and change these habits. Seeing you up this late reminds me of how I ruined my sleep schedule with foolish dreams of becoming a renowned writer.”

Arthur drank the last drop of tea from his favorite flower-patterned teacup. “Would you like some tea? It might relax your body a bit.”

“Nah.” Alfred answered. “That leaf juice isn’t for me.”

“It’s much healthier than the soda you chug down on a daily basis!”

“Yeah, yeah.” Alfred said apathetically.

Taking the empty teacup, Arthur entered the kitchen, leaving Alfred seated alone for the time being. The stovetop clicked with a twist of a knob. Electric blue flames ignited with a soft whoosh. As bubbles began to rattle the pot, Alfred’s sock-clad toes lightly dug into the red carpet, its lingered hue sharing the same color as Tony’s eyes.

Arthur returned with two identical teacups, each with shimmering tea. “I brought an extra cup in case you change your mind. Drink it when it’s warm.”

After gently setting a cup close to Alfred’s side on the table’s glass surface, Arthur began to bring his cup to his lips.

“Dad, if someone went up to you and said they can grant you any kind of wish, what would you do?” Alfred suddenly asked.

The teacup was a mere few centimeters away from Arthur’s mouth. “Hmmm, a wish…” Arthur’s thick brows rose slightly before furrowing. “I’ll let that fellow know I will not fall for his silly scam.” Arthur took a tiny sip.

“No, Dad! This person really can grant wishes! What would you wish for?”

The teacup clinked as it was gently set on the table. “I… I don’t know.”

“You don’t have any life-long desires? How about becoming a famous writer like what first you said?”

“Becoming a renowned writer…” Arthur’s emerald eyes fell on the draft on his laptop. “That means I must invest more time in public appearances… No, that shan’t be my wish. Not until you and Matthew graduate and move for college.”

“What about having all of your works published no matter what?”

Arthur scoffed. “If that’s the case, how can I tell if I’m truly satisfied with the final product?”

“When everyone likes it?” Alfred rolled his eyes.

“Just because people like my works does not always mean I’m pleased with it.”

“But, if people read and like your story, that means it’s good! There’s nothing to change!”

“There’s always something to change! Have you ever heard of text editions?”

“Gee, I sometimes don’t get why you’re still writing.” Alfred crossed his arms. “It’s so stressful perfecting everything and all that. I sometimes feel you hate it.”

“Writing is a loathsome process.” Arthur took another sip of tea. “However, finally getting the praise on works that you constantly had to revise is a worthwhile feeling.”

Green eyes eyed the still-full cup in front of Alfred. “If you don’t drink it soon, the tea will not taste well.” Arthur said. “I can drink it for you. I’d hate to waste tea.”

“I’ll drink it, unless if you want me to toss it in the harbor.” Alfred smirked at his own joke and Arthur’s irritated glare. The smooth porcelain surface was still lukewarm. Alfred was about to gulp the entire drink in one go when an “Ahem.” halted him. “What?”

“Tuck your pinky in.” Arthur’s warm hand softly moved Alfred’s pinky underneath his ring finger. “Only stuffy elitists drink tea with their pinky out. How is the tea?”

Alfred swallowed. “It’s all right. It doesn’t taste good but it’s not disgusting.”

“If you drink more, you will eventually get used to it. Going back to your question, what would you wish for?” Arthur asked.

“I don’t know.” Alfred sighed. “I kinda want to say ‘I wish for Ivan Braginsky to leave band’, but not really.”

“You really do distaste Ivan.” Arthur commented, earning a nod from Alfred. “Though, I must say that Ivan must appreciate having you in his section.”

“Really? He always bugs me! I bet no one joined his section because he’s so creepy!”

“Or, no one wanted to carry a large instrument.”

“Well, I only switched because Mr. Edelstein asked me to.” Alfred admitted. “Not because I wanted to be with Ivan.”

“Mr. Edelstein must also appreciate you for doing that like Ivan.”

“It really doesn’t feel that way.”

“If you really want to know how grateful Ivan and Mr. Edelstein are, wish Ivan away.” Alfred flinched at Arthur’s blunt statement. “You will not fully understand their feelings until you are in their shoes.”

“Dude, you sound like I can’t sympathize with people!”

“It’s still the truth.” Arthur said as he resumed his typing.

Not wanting to interrupt Arthur’s writing, Alfred laid down on the sofa, pulling his knees up in a fetal position, careful not to tap Arthur with his toes. The left side of his face nuzzled into the pillow leaning against the arm rest. Hands rested on his stomach.

_“Clack-clack-clack-clack.”_ Rows of text slowly grew longer with every letter. The pattering keyboard brought Alfred back to his childhood days. Whenever the boogieman jolted him awake, teary-eyed four-year-old Alfred would scurry out of his room for safety. Unlike the other bedrooms, monsters never lurked in the floodlit living room. Also, monsters were afraid of Dad. Dad was never afraid of them.

Tears were wiped with a white handkerchief. Hands tenderly brushed through Alfred’s dirty-blond locks as Arthur planted a soft kiss on the forehead. When shaking sobs turned into trembling hiccups, Arthur never immediately dumped Alfred back into his shadow-ridden room. Alfred could lean against Arthur and listen to the keyboard’s rattling. Sometimes, Alfred’s pudgy hands slammed gibberish onto the document, earning Arthur’s amused chuckle. If Alfred failed to flee from the boogieman in the dream, Alfred remained in Arthur’s arms, tiny body snuggled against his warm body as Arthur gently rocked him to sleep and hummed… What was that song again? Something about drawing circles…

Those were simple days. As long as Alfred was a good little boy and followed the rules, he got his stickers, sweets, and toys. Now, cramming the night before a test never guaranteed an A. Simply holding the classroom door for everyone made you nothing grander than a “nice guy”. Heck, the people who occasionally picked fights in the quad area still had four figures for their Instagram followers. 

When did the world become so complicated?


	4. Witch Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred and Feliciano follow Mathias into a witch's labyrinth to see how it is like to be a magical boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation notes:  
> Il mio bambino= My baby  
> Fratello= Brother  
> Hola= Hello  
> Merci= Thank you  
> Bon anniversaire= Happy birthday  
> Oui= Yes  
> Bonjour=Hello  
> Feel free to let me know if any translations are incorrect. I don't know how accurate Google translate is lol.

Overhead sunlight shone on Alfred’s face as he stirred from his deep sleep. Joints cracked as he stretched his body and yawned. As Alfred sat up in a sitting position and licked his dry lips, Francis’s cardigan slid off his body and became a pool of blue wool on the ground. Arthur’s closed laptop remained on the coffee table.

The clock behind the dining table read 8:38. _“Damn, when did I fall asleep?”_ Alfred’s eyes trailed down to the dining table, jolting at the sight of Tony sitting in Arthur’s seat.

“What a cozy place!” Tony remarked.

A flushing toilet confirmed Arthur’s close location. “How did you get in here?!” Alfred hissed. Tossing the cardigan onto the sofa, he approached Tony.

“Easy, magic!” Alfred could picture a small smile on the alien’s blank face. “Mathias still wants to give you and Feliciano a tour on hunting witches. Are you still coming?”

“Yeah, of course!” Alfred’s excitement was much quieter in his head than when he voiced it. Arthur’s bedhead and dark-circled eyes merged from the hallway, buzzing toothbrush in mouth. Sticking to his gentlemanly rubrics, he disappeared back into the bathroom, not daring to speak with toothpaste gushing out of his mouth.

“I don’t think he saw you…” Alfred said to Tony before he went to. “Stay hidden. I’ll be back.”

After getting dressed for the day, Alfred went into the bathroom. Arthur had just finished rinsing his mouth. Water poured from his cup as it washed away the remaining toothpaste residue on the sink.

“Morning!” Alfred greeted. He slathered white toothpaste onto his toothbrush.

“Good morning, Alfred.” Arthur replied. “What were you shouting at?”

“Shouting?” Alfred said through mouthfuls of toothpaste. “Well, Feliciano and I have some cool plans today. I’m just pretty excited!”

“Don’t speak with your mouth full. That includes toothpaste.” Arthur splashed warm water onto his face.

“Ugh…” Alfred groaned at Arthur’s fuss as he reached for his rinsing cup. His hand froze at Tony seated on the tiled white platform. Wide blue eyes gawked at red eyes as Alfred screamed internally.

“Alfred? What is the matter with you?” Arthur turned his head to face his son. “Your face is as white as paper! Did you see a ghost?”

“Um, nothing!” Alfred’s quaking hand turned on the faucet. Ripples shone in the cup’s water as rose it to his parched lips.

“Don’t worry, Alfred!” Tony reassured in a loud, clear voice. “That limey bastard cannot see me!”

Bubbly, minty water sprayed onto the mirror before Alfred hunched over the sink, painfully hacking water.

Arthur recoiled at the blast of water. “Alfred, you git!” He angrily scolded as he reached for a towel.

* * *

Feliciano scrubbed tomato sauce off a porcelain plate with a puffy, yellow sponge. The plate squeaked as bubbles formed. Once when no red smears on its clean, white surface, Feliciano rinsed the suds off with gushing, warm water. The plate clattered as he carefully placed it on the drying rack.

Julius, who was seated at the table, looked up from his newspaper. “Feliciano, il mio bambino,” he started, “What time are you going to be back?”

“Probably in the early afternoon.” Feliciano answered as he dried his hands with a scratchy cloth. “I’ll try to be at the restaurant as soon as possible to help you!”

“You don’t have to!” Julius replied. “It’s the weekend. Don’t be afraid to spend some time taking siestas!”

“No, it’s fine!” Feliciano insisted. “It makes me happy doing things for my family!”

“Oh, Feliciano.” Julius smiled at his grandson’s sweetness. “Any bella will be very lucky to have you.”

“All women are bellas in their own way. It’s so difficult to choose!”

“Well, you should not have much trouble finding one! I’m confident both of you will be a very happy family.”

“Speaking of family,” Feliciano began. “When is fratello arriving today?”

“Oh, Lovino...” Julius glanced at the kitchen’s clock wall. “It’s 10:43. He said he’s going to be here by 10:30. Maybe traffic’s bad?”

_“KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!”_ The front door went.

Feliciano jumped. “It’s Lovi!” he cried as he excitedly dashed to the front door. White sock-clad feet thumped down the hallway. They dug into the carpet as Feliciano came to a halt at the front door.

The door lock clicked as it was unlocked. “Fratello!” Feliciano greeted, his smile wide and bright as he pulled the door open. “Long time no—see?”

Feliciano’s large smile fell into a small, open mouth. His eyes slightly widened, not at Lovino’s grouchy frown, the sweat on his puffed, red cheeks, and the burning infuriation in his hazel glare, but rather at the taller, tanned-skin male standing next to him. Antonio Carriedo’s close-lipped smile remained on his face, his closed eyes unaware of Feliciano glancing at the tiny green leaves stuck in his disheveled, curly brown hair, the leather luggage bag barely hanging over his shoulder, and the basket of round, red tomatoes cradled in his arms. Feliciano recalled Lovino’s text messages from a few days ago. The black text never spelled Antonio’s name once during the conversation.

Julius joined Feliciano at the entrance. “Oh, welcome home Lovino! I see we have another guest!” He hesitantly gave a half-smile at Antonio. The smile’s authenticity was betrayed by an uneasy chuckle. 

“Hola, Mr. Vargas!” Antonio greeted, his lime green eyes sparkling. “I brought some tomatoes grown at our apartment! They are very ripe and juicy, so I would like to share some with you!”

“Uh, no thank you.” Julius declined with a hand wave. “We already have enough tomatoes at home.”

Feliciano recalled how he fetched the last tomato from the fridge for Julius this morning.

“What about your restaurant? I think they will make your dishes tastier for your customers!” Antonio suggested. “I heard from Lovino that your restaurant is one of the most popular ones here, so you can never have too many tomatoes!”

Before Julius could hesitantly answer, Lovino interrupted. “Enough talkin’! Let’s get in!” he yelled, as he slugged his large, black luggage bag over his shoulder and pushed his way through Feliciano and Julius. “Traffic fucking sucks here. There’s so many shitty drivers thinking they are hot shit and own the damn road…” His angry rambling became mumbles as his footsteps thumped up the creaking wooden stairs.

“Excuse me.” Antonio said as he entered the Vargas house to follow Lovino.

Julius sighed as he placed his hand on his forehead. “Why did Lovi have to bring his boyfriend?” he worriedly asked. “Don’t tell me his boyfriend is also coming with us to church tomorrow. What will people think of us there?”

Feliciano was spared a moment of awkward silence when he spotted a tuff of blond hair walking towards him and Julius. “Alfred’s here!” Arms quickly embraced Julius. “I’ll be back in the afternoon!”

Julius reciprocated the hug with a hearty pat on the back. “Stay safe, il mio bambino.” He watched Feliciano and Alfred brofist each other before the two headed away in the opposite direction.

* * *

With Tony seated on Alfred’s shoulder, Alfred and Feliciano walked through the city park’s gates. The park’s play structure resembled an abstract boat, colored a bright red, yellow, and blue. It was swarming with giggling children slipping down the slides, stomping up the stairs, and hanging on the monkey bars. The green swing set’s chains creaked as kids flung through the air. Nearby, parents sat on benches and smiled at their little ones scurrying about on the playground.

According to Mathias, he was going to meet them at the fountain adjacent to the playground. Placing their backpacks at their feet, Alfred and Feliciano sat at a bench placed against the fountain. A gentle cold mist drifted onto the two. Water sprayed out of its sprinklers and poured into the pool. Pennies, quarters, and dimes were scattered on the aqua-tiled mosaic. The submerged coins reminded Alfred of how his younger self begged Arthur for a coin every time before they left the park together. To little Alfred, tossing a coin was a gift to a fairy, who would return the favor with a granted wish.

Speaking of wishes…

“Have you decided on a wish yet, Alfred?” Feliciano asked.

Alfred shook his head. “Nah. I’m still thinking about it. There’re so many things that I want, but I can only one! How about you, bro?”

“I’m not sure yet either.” Feliciano sighed. “I don’t want to regret anything.”

“Take your time! It’s understandable.” Tony reassured.

“LOOK OUT!” A voice exclaimed. Alfred and Feliciano ducked in a flash as a black and white soccer ball flew past, missing their heads by a few inches. It landed into the fountain with a splash, gushing water onto the two teenagers’ backs.

An adolescent boy wearing athletic clothes hurriedly jogged over. “Are you guys ok?! We’re so sorry!”

“We’re fine! No problem dude!” Alfred responded as he picked the ball out and tossed it to the boy. “Have fun playing ball!”

With a quick “Thank you”, the boy ran back to his friends on the grassy field, not saying anything about Tony seated in between Alfred and Feliciano.

“Wow, so only we can see Tony!” Feliciano remarked.

“Guess so. Tony, you really did pick us to become magical boys, huh?” Alfred said to Tony.

“Yes!” Tony answered, looking at Alfred.

Alfred checked his phone. No messages from Mathias yet. It was past 11:00 am, the time the magical boy mentor promised to meet him and Feliciano. Was he still coming?

“Where’s Mathias?” Feliciano asked. “Is he still coming?”

“Let me text him.”

Just as Alfred opened his text messages, Mathias’s voice was heard. _“I’m coming!”_

Blond and brown hair whisked around as the two searched for the magical boy. Mathias’s wild blond hairstyle and blue eyes were nowhere to be seen amongst the crowds leisurely walking past the two.

_“Wait, we can speak through telepathy? Man, this is so cool dude!”_ Alfred grin widened in excitement.

_“Where are you at right now, Mathias?”_ Feliciano asked.

_“Just entered the park. To your right!”_

As accordingly to Mathias’s words, Mathias approached the two from their right. “Sorry for being late.” He apologized.

“It’s cool!” Alfred replied. “So, are we gonna go fight witches or what?” Stars of excitement flashed in his eyes.

“First, are we prepared?” Mathias asked, eying the backpacks.

Alfred took a baseball bat out from his bag. “Just in case you need backup!”

“I brought some Band-Aids.” Feliciano said as he took a box out. “I hope we don’t have to use them, but…”

“Perfect!” Mathias exclaimed. “Let’s go!”

Mathias led Alfred and Feliciano out of the park. He kept his eyes on his ruby Soul Gem, a ring wrapped around his finger. The gem slightly grew brighter as the three boys’ surroundings transitioned from towering, modern skyscrapers to rundown buildings and factory chimneys pumping out smoke. A few trucks and vans vroomed past the trio, the only pedestrians strolling down the cracked sidewalk.

“The gem grows brighter when a witch is near. It must be lurking around in its labyrinth somewhere.” Mathias said.

“Labyrinths?” Alfred asked.

“Barriers witches hide in.” Mathias answered. “If left around too long, they will start to hurt people. They are the cause of unexplained disappearances, murders, and suicides.”

“Scary…” Feliciano whimpered.

“If their labyrinths are close to heavily populated places, it can lead to disastrous consequences. Especially places like hospitals.” Mathias added. 

“You must spend a lot of time protecting people!” Feliciano said.

“It’s a big responsibility! Out of curiosity, how you guys decided on a wish yet?”

“Nope.” Alfred answered.

Feliciano shook his head before asking, “Mathias, what did you wish for?” His stomach flip-flopped at Mathias’s falling smile. “Mathias?”

“Well…” Before Mathias could answer, his Soul Gem shone like a fiery, blazing torch. Its brightness blinded Alfred and Feliciano.

“Owwww, ouch!” Feliciano whimpered, covering his eyes with his hands.

“Dude, your Soul Gem’s bright as hell now!” Alfred rubbed the sparking streaks in his ears with his sleeve.

“That means the witch’s here!” Mathias glanced around his surroundings. They were in front of an abandoned apartment building. “Where’s the entrance…?”

Feliciano peered up. “Mathias! Look! Someone’s up there!”

A dark silhouette stood close to the building’s edge. Tilting over, it began to plunge towards the earth. As it got closer, the figure revealed to be a young lady.

In a flash of red, Mathias was garbed in his magical boy attire. He lunged up, leaping high enough to take the lady into his arms and break her fall. Boots landed onto the sidewalk path with a soft tap. Cradling the lady like a bride, Mathias gently set her on the ground.

“Is she all right?!” Feliciano hurriedly asked.

“She’s fine. Look!” Mathias pointed to a red bitemark on the lady’s neck. “It’s a witch’s kiss! She was influenced by a witch! Follow me into the building!”

“Dude, what about her?” Alfred asked. “Should we call an ambulance or something?”

“She only fainted! We’ll be done quickly! Trust me!”

Through an empty window, the boys entered the building. On a wall adjacent to the stairs was a portal. A hypnotic pattern swirled in its entrance, as if it was a welcoming hand gesturing them to enter.

“That’s the entrance to the labyrinth. Alfred, take out your bat.” Mathias ordered. “When we enter, stay behind me. I’ll take care of the witch’s familiars.”

“Familiars?”

“Monsters summoned from the witch’s magic. Let’s go.”

Nodding, Alfred took his bat out of his bag as Mathias stepped into the portal. He looked over his shoulder at Feliciano, who returned a nod. The two followed Mathias into the labyrinth.

Abstract, fragmented figures leered at the running boys, their color having the same bold brightness as the graffiti spray-painted on the labyrinth’s brick, crumbled walls. Mathias swung his ax at the disjointed humanoid familiars crawling towards them, clearing the path of any danger. Despite not being in the frontlines, adrenaline rushed through Alfred’s veins. Fear tingled his senses, making his eyes large and awake. His feet were as light as a feather, allowing him to run endlessly. There was nothing dragging and holding him back, like if he was invincible to his own mortality.

Alfred’s heart rushed at Mathias’s whooshing cape and the light reflecting off his ax’s silver blade. He pictured himself wearing the same flowing cape and wielding a similar bladed weapon. Mathias was a boy in his age group who achieved what Alfred desired, a greater sense of purpose. As if being a basketball star in school was enough, he was also a protector of the helpless, a vanquisher of evil, the epitome of heroism. 

“We’re close to the labyrinth’s center!” Mathias called as he rushed out the end of the hallway. “Stay there! I’ll take care of this!”

In the area below, a hip-hop song blasted from six black speakers. The ground violently shook with every beat. A crudely-drawn skull stood in the middle, its distorted graffiti-lettered body grooving to the rhythm.

“Hate to interrupt!” Mathias shouted, smashing one of the speakers. The witch angrily turned towards the fuming grey smokes and the clicking sparks. It stomped towards Mathias and swung one of its arms at him.

Mathias dodged the attack with ease. Gliding to the opposite side, Mathias’s ax dug across the witch’s body. Snarling in pain, the witch turned towards his direction.

More graffiti humanoids trailed after him. As Mathias swiped the monsters away, his heart skipped a beat as the corners of his eyes caught an enormous shape headed towards him. In the nick of time, he dodged the witch’s attack again. The witch’s arm whizzed behind him, striking another speaker before searching around for Mathias. In contrast to the beginning of the battle, the witch’s movement seemed much slower with lethargy.

“Mathias! The speakers!” Mathias looked up at Feliciano’s screaming voice. 

“Break them!” Alfred’s voice echoed on the walls.

Mathias’s eyes lit with a confident grin. “Nice.”

_“Boom!”_

_“Boom!”_

_“Boom!”_

_“Boom!”_

Within a minute, black smoke enveloped the labyrinth. Mathias covered his mouth and nose with his cape as he leapt back towards Alfred and Feliciano. The witch grumbled weakly, its body shattering into an assortment of 2D shapes. Its skull head clunked onto the ground and aimlessly rolled away, no longer animated with life.

The labyrinth faded away, leaving the three boys in the building entrance. “You did it! Good job!” Feliciano exclaimed as he clapped his hands.

“So cool, just like last time!” Alfred remarked.

Before Mathias could respond, something clattered on the floor in front of them. Mathias picked up the foreign object. A silvery ornament encased a pitch-black sphere.

“Woah, what’s that?” Alfred asked.

“A Grief Seed. It’s something witches can drop.” Mathias took out his Soul Gem. “You see how my Soul Gem is kinda dull compared to last time? Watch.” He lightly tapped the Grief Seed against his Soul Gem. Following a gentle clang, spots of darkness emerged from the Soul Gem, transferring themselves into the Grief Seed. “See? It’s clean right now! My magic’s restored!”

“Do magical girls and boys need Grief Seeds?” Feliciano asked.

“Yeah, we do. It’s how we restore our magic. Unfortunately, they don’t drop all the time. It’s hard to tell developing familiars from witches sometimes. They can be used a few times, though. It would be cool if we can share Grief Seeds, right?” Mathias asked at the window.

Silence.

“I know you’re there! Come out!” Mathias coaxed.

Kiku protruded his head through the open window. Alfred’s shoulders tensed at Kiku’s stern gaze moving from him and Feliciano, to Mathias.

“I only used this once. You need it?” Mathias cocked his head as he extended the Grief Seed towards Kiku.

Kiku rebuked, “Why did you bring them into that witch’s labyrinth? You could’ve endangered them! Alfred especially!”

Alfred balled his fists. He was not fragile! No insult to Feliciano, but he considered himself fit enough to defend himself! Feliciano slightly hung his head as the lack of his name being mentioned.

Mathias set his free hand onto his hips. “Just wanted to show them what being a magical boy’s about. Unlike you, I’m giving them the choice to become one. Afraid of competition, eh?”

Kiku’s arms remained at his side, his stoic posture still and straight.

“You still haven’t answered my question.” Mathias teased. “Do you need to borrow my Grief Seed?”

“No.” Kiku huffed. With a shift turn, Kiku disappeared behind the wall.

Alfred sighed in exasperation through his nose. _“Dude, why is he so damn obsessed with me?”_

* * *

“Mmmm…” With a quiet groan, the lady’s eyes flickered open, awakening to Mathias, Alfred, and Feliciano’s faces. Shakily sitting up and setting a hand on the side of her throbbing head, she asked, “Where am I…?”

Glancing up the sky, the lady’s face whitened in terror at the building’s ledge. “N-No!” She shakily exclaimed. Her body began to tremble wildly. “I remember… I was up there… Did I really…?!”

Mathias set a gentle hand on the lady’s quivering shoulder. “Don’t worry! We got you and you’re safe now! Are you from around here? Do you remember anything?”

“No… I can’t remember a single thing…”

“Would you like me to escort you to the police?”

“That will be helpful. Thank you very much!”

Mathias turned to Alfred and Feliciano. “I’m going to accompany her to the police station. Do you guys want to come? You don’t have to.”

“No. I already told nonno I’ll help him in the restaurant later today.” Feliciano answered.

“I’ll walk with you guys.” Alfred said. “One of my Dads’ café is on the way.”

* * *

Alfred waved goodbye to Mathias and the lady as he gently pushed the glass door open. As the tiny brass bell rang atop the door, a warm, sweet aroma floated into his nose. His stomach growled at the buttery croissants, sandwiches, tarts, and eclairs sitting in the glass display. Freshy-baked baguettes sat in a basket on the counter.

Since today was a Saturday, it was somewhat surprising that all the tables were vacant. Alfred glanced at the wall clock. Though, it was past lunchtime. The café was probably bustling with customers then. The only present patrons were a father standing by the counter, lightly tapping his foot on the wood tiled floor, and his tottering little daughter, whose admired the candy decorations on a white frosted cake.

Francis appeared from the kitchen and carefully set a transparent cake box onto the counter. “Monsieur, here is your order.”

The father smiled at the message written in chocolate frosting. “It’s perfect!” he said as he swiped his credit card.

“Merci! I’m happy to hear! Do you want a receipt?”

“No thank you!” The father replied, picking up the cake.

“I wish your wife a bon anniversaire! I hope she enjoys the cake!”

“Thank you! She will!” The father laughed. “C’mon, Ava, let’s show the cake to Mommy!”

The little girl giggled as she followed her father out the door. With a “Whew!”, Francis wiped the sweat off his brow.

“Busy day, Papa?” Alfred asked, approaching the Frenchman.

“Alfred! You’re here!” Francis sighed in exhaustion. “Yes. I had so many orders today. I even haven’t eaten lunch yet! Have you and your friends had lunch yet?”

“No. We just went our separate ways.”

“Want something? A sandwich?”

“Sure.” Alfred sat down at a seat. Sandwiches were not exactly hamburgers, but free food was still free.

As Francis placed two sandwiches on separate plates and filled two plastic ups with ice water, Alfred leaned forward and rested his chin on his hands, reminiscing on the adventure he had a mere half-hour ago. How Mathias saved the lady from her fall, brushed the witch’s familiars out of his way, and bravely faced the witch made his heart thump in excitement. However, Alfred wanted to know how it was like to be saving people and formulating plans at the moment to defeat witches. The only way to fully experience the rush was to become a magical boy.

Still, the question remained: What should I wish for?

“You’re staring off into space.” Alfred jumped at Francis’s voice. Francis chuckled, setting down the food. “What are you thinking of?”

Alfred took a large bite from his sandwich. “Stuff.” He said in-between bites.

“It must be intriguing ‘stuff’.” Francis remarked, taking a small bite. “Want to elaborate?”

“It’s kinda childish.” Alfred admitted, taking another large bite. “I’m thinking about wishes. Papa, if you can wish for anything, what would you choose?”

Francis sipped his water. “Hmmm… To be honest, I don’t know.”

“C’mon, Papa! There’s got to be something you really want! Something that you can’t feel complete without! Maybe something that has to do with your café?”

“I’m happy with the café as it is. Unless if necessary, I wouldn’t change a thing. Speaking of changes…” Francis paused, putting on his thinking face. “…I need to see if this building is up to date with the city’s regulations. It is quite old. The walls are cracked. I’m afraid that it won’t stand if an earthquake comes… The city hasn’t contacted me once about it, but I’d hate to see people get hurt…”

“Maybe you can wish for your café to be newer?” Alfred suggested.

“Non, I still wouldn’t wish for that. The café can be fixed up, but I don’t want to modernize it completely. I don’t want to get rid of its antique charm.”

“Because you met Dad here?”

Francis softly smiled at the memory. “Oui, when I first opened shop here. These days, I was still learning how to run a business and perfect my pastries. There’s still a lot more recipes I want to learn today.”

“You already know how to make a lot of food, though!” Alfred commented.

“Still, it’s always fun to learn, non?”

_“Ring-ding-ding!”_ The bell rang as a young couple walked in the store.

Francis got up from his seat. “Alfred, I need to serve them. I’ll be back. Bonjour!” he greeted. “Is there anything you two are looking for?”

As he watched Francis converse with his customers, Alfred’s jean pocket rumbled. His phone’s screen greeted him with a Minecraft meme sent from “ bRUH”. Opening the message, air snorted out his nose. A smile crept across Alfred’s face as he saved the image.

_“Maybe I can get a better suggestion out from Mattie.”_

* * *

“Wanna trade these for 100,000 bells?” Alfred asked, leaning against the wall and watching his avatar scurry around his village.

“Sure, give me a minute…” Matthew said from his bed. He clicked the A button.

“Got it! Thanks!”

“No prob!” Sighing, Matthew set down his Switch, took off his glasses, and rubbed his tired eyes. “I’m gonna sign off.” He mumbled as he put his glasses back on.

“Alright. I’ll do the same.” Alfred replied, turning off his Switch. “Hey, Mattie?”

“Eh? Yeah, Al?”

“If you can wish for anything, what would you wish for?”

Matthew laid his head on his pillow. “Gee, that’s a hard question.” His brows arched as he blankly stared at the ceiling. “There’s so many things to wish for.”

“Like what?”

“Well, since I’m taking a lot of AP classes, I hardly have free time because I have to study so much.” Matthew’s hands clutched the bedsheets at the heaps of class notes he needed to reread tomorrow. “Also, sometimes when I try to talk to people, they don’t pay attention! It’s like I’m invisible! They only notice me when they want to copy off my homework! Maybe if I was loud and brash like you, things would be different.”

“Loud and brash?!” Alfred exclaimed, earning Matthew’s amused smirk.

“But don’t you see? I’ll be more noticeable and popular!”

“Well, I see that, but you also have their rare personality that gets along pretty well with almost everyone, bro!”

“That’s because no one notices me! Can’t be hated by people if they don’t know you in the first place!” Matthew tapped the right side of his head with his index finger with a sad smile.

Alfred laughed at the reference. “Still, it’s better than being infamous, right?”

“Yep. You’re right.” Matthew sighed. “I still wonder what it’s like to be recognized. However, the more I think about it and your comments, I think my wishes are pretty petty.”

“Dude, I don’t think so! People can sympathize! If they don’t, they can screw off!”

“I just wonder what other people will think.” Matthew began to explain. “I know you’ll understand my motives. Not sure if Dad and Papa will appreciate it. If Dad finds out, he’ll lecture me on how I’m cheating myself, especially if my wish to get As on everything without trying. And Papa…”

“Papa’s more lenient than Dad! He won’t condemn you for it!”

“Right, but I just hate faking it to him. He’s lenient, but his values are centered on hard work and all that. He might not show it, but I have a feeling that he’ll be pretty disappointed in me if I make that kind of wish.”

Before Alfred could open his mouth, a muffled shout was heard behind the closed door. “Did you hear that?” Alfred asked.

Matthew turned an ear towards the voice’s direction. “Yeah!”

A second muffled voice yelled back.

“Uh oh.” The twins slowly tip toed towards the door and set their ears against the wooden surface.

“What can they be fighting about now?” Matthew whispered.

“Last time, they were fighting about money.” Alfred quietly answered. “Papa has cut his spending on wine, and Dad’s finally starting to use the leaf water bags he left at the back of the cupboard after that, so I think we can scratch that off the list.”

_“Arthur! I just want to spend some quality time with you! Every time I see you, you’re always typing on that laptop!”_

_“Typing?! I’m working on a bloody novel! Do you think it’s easy to write a novel like baking?!_

_“Of course not!”_

_“Then I have a justifiable reason to spend more time on it!”_

_“Are you saying you’re putting your career ahead of your husband?!”_

_“Are you saying that your insatiable sex drive is more important than your husband’s career goals?!”_

_“Shh! Not so loud! The boys—!”_

_“It’s always about sex! That what we do every bloody time when you ask me to spend time with you! I’m so damn sick of it! And I’m always on bott—!”_

_“ARTHUR! The BOYS can HEAR YOU!”_

Silence.

“Should we do something?” Alfred asked softly.

Matthew shook his head. Both of their heartbeats pounded in their ears. The clock from the living room ticked solemnly. Outside, a leaf whizzed in the wind.

“Can you hear anything else?”

“I hear whispering. I don’t know what they’re saying…”

Arthur and Francis’s hushed voices continued to whisper amongst each other. As minutes passed, the soft indistinguishable words turned into dead silence.

“I’m gonna check on them.” Alfred slowly pushed the door open.

“Be careful!” Matthew mouthed.

Alfred’s feet inched down the hallway, careful not to step on that one creaky floorboard, and rounded the corner. Arthur’s closed laptop sat on the dining table. Lights from the TV flashed on the wall. A female reporter informed tomorrow’s sunny weather. Francis and Arthur were on the couch, their heads nuzzled against each other. Smiling, Arthur gently squeezed Francis’s hand. In response, Francis wrapped his arm around Arthur’s waist and pulled him closer, earning a chuckle from his husband.

_It’s like they never got into a fight in the first place!_ Alfred snuck back to Matthew’s room.

“How is it now?” Matthew asked as Alfred quietly closed the door.

“It’s better now.” Alfred shrugged his shoulder. “I don’t get their relationship sometimes…”

Matthew nodded in agreement.

* * *

Brushing his bangs out of his eyes, Kiku hugged his black coat closer to his thin, shivering body. Leaves clattered as they stumbled down the empty street. The only sign of warmth was the bright orange light leaking through the window blinds. As Kiku crept closer to the window, the orange spark in his eyes grew brighter, as if he was getting closer to the blue-eyed, blond boy, the colorful light that chased the shadows out of gloomy, gray lives. 

“So, this is where Alfred lives, I guess?”

Kiku halted at Mathias’s voice. Muscles tensing, he swiftly turned around at the grinning blond.

Mathias set a hand on his hip and tapped his feet on the ground. “You really can’t stop thinking about him! Why is that?”

A lone car zoomed down the street.

“Admit it. There’s something pretty special about Alfred. Don’t you feel that way?”

“…Alfred has enormous potential.” Kiku finally answered. “I’ve seen it. He’ll become a very powerful magical boy.”

“Well, Tony’s already picked him and Feliciano. You can’t stop that.”

“I won’t allow it. I won’t allow any of them to turn into magical boys, especially Alfred.”

“Someone’s jealous.” Kiku’s fists clutched at Mathias’s sharp remark. “I guess maintaining your sense of superiority’s more important than protecting the city!”

“It’s not about me. It’s about Alfred. You’re leading him into trouble!”

“Yeah, if he becomes a magical boy, he’ll be risking his life. But he’s also going to be extremely powerful! He’ll beat all of them with no problem!”

“All of them?” Kiku gave a stern look.

“All of them.”

Kiku began to walk away. “Suit yourself and your beliefs. All I can say is Alfred should stay out of becoming a magical boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, the next chapter will contain major spoilers for episode 3 of Madoka Magica. It's also going to be the point when things will (finally) start taking a darker turn and become more interesting.  
> In addition, my upload schedule, whether it'll be updating this story or uploading new works is probably going to be more irregular. I'll do my best to upload something on Friday or over the weekends. It's just that I also want to focus on other personal projects. I'm also trying to get back into drawing and was actually considering doing some illustrations/references for fanfics, including this.  
> Speaking of other works, would people generally be more interested in oneshots or this story? Just for reference on how often I should upload this fanfic, since I have a bunch of outshot ideas right now.  
> As you can kinda see from this chapter, Julius (Grandpa Rome) isn't exactly an accepting, tolerant guy. I didn't originally plan for him to be this way, but it sparked in my head when I was finishing an outline for this story. It hurts to characterize him like this for this story since it reflects views I do not like and follow, but it'll be important later on as later chapters will reveal.


	5. Not Alone Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feliciano meets with Gabriel, another close friend who goes to a different school. When Feliciano sees witch familiars during church services, he calls Mathias and Alfred for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: SPOILERS FOR MADOKA MAGICA: EPISODE 3!  
> ...  
> Translation notes:  
> Chikusho… = Dammit...  
> Karera wa doko ni iru?! = Where are they?!  
> ...  
> Context Notes: In this story, Germany and HRE are separate characters. HRE's human name is Gabriel.

Feliciano kneeled in front of his bedside, his hands clasped together in a prayer. Head slightly bent and eyes closed, he told God about how he, Alfred, and Mathis saved a woman’s life, entered a magical labyrinth, and watched Mathias defeat a witch. It was a fearful, dangerous adventure. As someone who rather run than fight, Feliciano questioned if he would be a suitable magical boy. Magical boys and girls needed to fight witches, even if they risked their lives. In addition, Feliciano also asked what wish he should make. He was set on not making a selfish wish. With this opportunity, he could make a change in the world, or help a loved one.

Other than these questions, Feliciano was nevertheless grateful for God giving him his family, friends, and—

“Tap!” A pebble rattled the window behind Feliciano. His prayer broken, Feliciano got up and looked out for the source of the noise. He smiled at the familiar figure standing underneath the alleyway’s orange lights. A red bike light rapidly blinked in the darkness.

“ _It’s Gabriel!”_ Feliciano slowly opened the window and climbed onto the fire escape. The metal steps only made a tiny creak with each of his careful steps. Although Lovino has not returned home with Antonio yet, Julius was still awake watching the 10 o’ clock news.

Once when Feliciano’s feet touched the rough asphalt ground, he raced towards Gabriel and buried himself in the blond’s black coat. “Gabriel! I haven’t seen you for a long time! I didn’t expect to see you tonight!”

Returning the hug, Gabriel smiled as he adjusted his baseball cap. “I texted you zat I vas coming an hour ago. You never replied.” 

“So sorry! I never got the notification. My fratello isn’t at home, but Nonno is. Let’s go into the garden to talk!”

SIlver moonlight shone on the two boys entering the apartments’ residential garden. The chains from Gabriel’s bike softly rattled as the wheels turned. Sprinkles hissed water onto the lawns as they headed to the seats in the garden’s center. The cold night air stung Feliciano’s bare feet, though the sensation barely bothered him. After reaching one of the benches, Feliciano and Gabriel sat down next to each other.

Next to Alfred and Matthew, Gabriel was one of Feliciano’s closest friends. The two met in 7th grade when they had most of their classes together. Once when Feliciano’s warm and friendly disposition lured Gabriel out of his shell, the two instantly clicked, leading to a blossoming friendship. However, despite their close relationship being apparent, Feliciano could not ignore Julius’s fake smiles and forced greetings to Gabriel whenever he came over to their apartment. 

“ _What’s wrong with Gabriel? Even though he has German ancestry, he never did anything wrong!”_

Feliciano also could not decipher Lovino’s views on Gabriel. When he first introduced Gabriel to Lovino, Lovino told Gabriel to stay the fuck away from him. Though shocking to Gabriel, Feliciano quickly reassured that it was only Lovino being his typical, grouchy self. Afterwards, Lovino just ignored Gabriel whenever he was in the Vargas household, occasionally shooting him a glare. However, before running off to college with Antonio, Lovino ordered Feliciano to never see Gabriel the damn potato bastard again, to the extent that he threatened to throw Gabriel off the fire exit if he caught him spying into Feliciano’s room.

“How’s life been?” Gabriel asked.

“Good, good!” Feliciano answered. “I love my friends and classes in school! It would be perfect if you attended World Academy instead of that private school!”

“How ironic zat our schools are rivals.” Gabriel sighed sadly.

“Don’t worry!” Gabriel’s arm jolted when Feliciano set a friendly hand on his shoulder. “Even we are apart in rivaling schools, I still love you!”

Gabriel was glad the shadows hid his blush.

“So, you must be pretty busy with school work.” Feliciano continued. “I heard that private schools are tough!”

“Ja, zat’s true. I…” Gabriel paused.

“Gabriel?” Feliciano looked at Gabriel’s face with large, worried eyes. “Is there something?”

“…You really didn’t see mein text, did you?”

“No… Are you upset about it?”

“Not at all! It’s just zat… I vanted to meet you because I vanted to tell you something.”

“Oh! What is it?”

The night sky’s stars shone in Feliciano’s eyes. Feliciano titled his head to the side. Gabriel swallowed nervously as his face grew hot.

“Feliciano… I vanted to tell you zist back in middle school. I love you.”

Feliciano smiled widely at Gabriel’s confession. “Oh! You don’t have to be so scared to tell me that! You’re part of my big family!”

“Ja, but…” Gabriel uttered before he stopped.

“…Gabriel? What’s wrong?”

“Feliciano, do you love me?”

“Of course I do! You’re one of my closest friends! If it was possible, we could’ve been brothers!”

“Oh… I see…” Gabriel’s phone briefly illuminated his rosy cheeks. “It’s getting late. I don’t vant your nonno to find out you’re gone.”

The two boys stood from their seat and walked back to Feliciano’s apartment. Gabriel’s head hung lower than usual. Feliciano’s brows arched in a worried expression at his friend’s slouched shoulders. Once when they were underneath the fire exit, Feliciano said, “Bike home safely, Gabriel! Even though you have lights, you’re not wearing a helmet! You should get one!”

“I vill!” Gabriel chuckled, opening his arms for an embrace. Smiling ear to ear, Feliciano immediately ran into his arms to return the hug.

He did not expect Gabriel’s lips to meet his own.

Logic told Feliciano to shove Gabriel away. This was not right! Only sinful boys kissed other boys like this! However, Feliciano also could not resist the fuzzy feeling swirling in his heart. His feet felt as light as feathers, like if he was standing on clouds. As Gabriel’s hands ran up his hair, Feliciano wrapped his arms around Gabriel, pulling him closer. Warmth draped over his pajama-clad body. He wanted this moment to last forever.

Mouths and bodies parted, leaving Feliciano in the chilly cold again. “Gute nacht, Feliciano.” Gabriel gave a sad smile before turning to walk down the alleyway. The fluttering light feeling in Feliciano’s chest remained as he watched Gabriel vanish into the night.

After quietly making his way up the fire exit, Feliciano shut the window behind him. The door crack remained the same size, an indication no one came to check on him when he was gone. Wiping the saliva from the corner of his mouth, Feliciano licked his lips, missing the warm sensation and sweet taste. It was at this moment when he realized that Gabriel’s blue eyes were not like Alfred’s. The way Gabriel looked at him was different from how the cheerleaders did. How Gabriel embraced him signified that Feliciano was more than a precious friend.

But how could this be? Only good men loved women like this, right? Yes, Alfred and Matthew’s fathers defied God’s rules, but Feliciano justified their relationship, as Mr. Kirkland and Mr. Bonnefoy gave Alfred and Matthew a proper household to live in. Since Feliciano was a mere high school student, what kind of justification did he need if he had those feelings towards Gabriel?

* * *

Even in the next morning, the taste still has not left Feliciano’s mouth.

As he entered the church with Julius, Feliciano licked his lips. His thoughts were still hazy from last night’s interaction with Gabriel as he sat down in his usual seat. Bowing slightly and clasping his hands with the other attendees, Feliciano shut his eyes to begin praying. Yet, every time he closed his eyes, he was met with Gabriel’s dejected expression. The blond’s gloomy blue eyes caused him to snap his eyes open.

_“Feliciano Vargas, not now. Not during Sunday Mass.”_ Feliciano closed his eyes again and tried to focus.

The sound of something scurrying down the white tiled floor broke Feliciano’s concentration. He opened an eye. Several giggling beanie dolls scurried in between his feet. The other churchgoers barely looked up, oblivious to the witch’s familiars invading their sacred space.

Feliciano’s face paled. _“Something’s wrong!”_

* * *

_“Alfred! Mathias!! Help!!!”_ As he finished dressing for the day, Alfred jumped at the Italian’s telepathic, alarmed voice.

_“Dude, what’s wrong?!”_

_“I’m at church right n-now, and I j-just saw some creepy toys run by! No one saw them, so I think they are coming from a witch’s labyrinth! I can’t do anything about it! I can’t cause a commotion over this, but people’s lives are in danger!!!”_

_“Stay cool, Feliciano. Do you know where this church is?”_

_“Close by the park!”_

_“Good. I’ll be there to investigate the area.”_

_“Mathias, can I tag along? In case you need some help!”_

_“Yeah! Be there as soon as possible!”_

* * *

Bat in his backpack, Alfred hurried down the sidewalk. He whizzed around every fellow pedestrian, ignoring their weird looks. His mad dash was halted by a crowd waiting at a red stop light. Tennis shoes tapping the ground impatiently, Alfred looked over the multiple heads and zooming cars at the church, only a mere street away. A wild, blond hairstyle and a grey alien perched on a shoulder caught his eyes.

_“Mathias! I see you! I’m across the street!”_

_“Good. I’ll wait for you.”_

When the light finally turned green, Alfred’s walking pace matched the crowd’s, not wanting to draw more looks. Still, his heart rapidly thumped in his chest. Alfred’s hand clutched his backpack’s shoulder straps, fighting the urge to barge through the crowd in a panicked mad dash.

“Did you see anything strange when you came here?” Alfred asked.

“I didn’t see any familiars Feliciano mentioned. But,” Mathias eyed his Soul Gem, which was glowing a vibrant red. “My Soul Gem indicates there is a witch nearby. Let’s get a move on!”

Alfred and Mathias quickly strolled around the church’s area. For the most part, everything seemed to be normal. The front doors were wide open, inviting anyone in and not discriminating the evil lurking outside. Through the clear glass windows, the two recognized Feliciano’s slouching, black silhouette, his hands clasped tightly together, eyes clenched shut, and lips hysterically muttering silent prayers.

_“We’re here, Feli! We’ll take care of that witch, dude!”_

_“Oh, thank God! I’ll be praying for both of you!”_

Rounding the church’s corner, the two entered the parking lot. As they walked past the rows of cars, a multicolored plushie scampered by them, making squeaking notes with every step.

“A familiar! It’s coming around here somewhere!” Mathias exclaimed.

Underneath a cross attached to the church’s wall was a portal to the labyrinth. Mathias jerked Alfred behind a sedan car. Behind the automobile, they watched more familiars exit the portal. Its wind-up key turning and clicking, a chimpanzee crashed its cymbals, body jerking with every step. A cracked porcelain doll tugged a red wagon containing plastic body parts. Slithering after it was a baby doll head attached to an snake’s body.

“They’re bigger than the first one we saw!” Alfred whispered.

“This isn’t good.” Tony spoke up. “It seems that with passing time, the familiars coming from that labyrinth are stronger ones, ones that are more likely to turn into witches!”

“Once when that portal stops spitting out familiars, we run in.” Mathias whispered back. “Tony, get into Alfred’s bag! It’s safer! We have to destroy that witch and break that labyrinth!”

A marionette was dragged out of the portal by an unseen force—invisible hands manipulating the thin strings tied around its shoulders, hands, and ankles. Its hollow clucks distancing, Mathias and Alfred dashed out of their hiding spots and leapt into the portal.

The fallen steamers crunched under the boys’ footsteps as they cautiously walked down the labyrinth. Sparkling confetti sprinkled onto their bodies. Their eyes slightly burned from looking at the brightly-hued party decorations. Balloons sputtered as they swirled around them. Most of the giant present boxes were tilted over, revealing their hollow interior. Some still remained upright, their tops enclosed with satin ribbons.

Violent, muffled rumbling made Alfred and Mathias freeze in their tracks. “Hide!” Mathias hissed as they ran behind an empty gift box. With a loud rip, a green monster truck tore out of a present box. Its roaring engine echoed down the hall as it shot past them, wheels spinning wildly.

“It didn’t see us. Let’s go!” Mathias said.

Before either of them left their hiding place, the screeching wheels were cut short with a bang. Hurrying, echoing footsteps grew closer and closer. Stopping to catch a breath, Kiku huffed and puffed as he clutched his aching stomach. Unlike the previous times Alfred saw him, Kiku’s face was pale with panic.

“Chikusho…!” Kiku panted between gasps to himself. “Karera wa doko ni iru?!” He muttered in his second language as he continued running down the hall.

Watching Kiku disappear, Alfred asked, “Should we have said something to him?”

Mathias calmly shook his head. “No. It’s fine. We don’t want to deal with him again.” He looked into the empty box. “Hey look, there’s some kind of door here! Maybe it’s a shortcut!”

The door led Alfred and Mathias into a much darker hall. Glow-in-the-dark stars and planets casted an eerie florescent green light, muddling the sparkling streamers hanging from the endless ceiling.

“Hey, Mathias?” Alfred asked.

“Yeah?” Mathias brushed several streamers out of their way.

“Look, I still haven’t decided on a wish yet.” Alfred began. “This wish-making thing is so hard. But I just want to say that I really want to become a magical boy. I always wanted to be a hero, but I’m just not special enough. Also, I keep on screwing up a lot. My grades aren’t as good as my brother’s, I’m probably average at best when it comes to music, and Dad always has something to nitpick about me when he sees me. What kind of heroes screw up all the time? I would try to fix myself, but it’s hard to find heroes in real life to get an idea on what to do.”

“But then I met you, Mathias.” Mathias halted in his path at Alfred’s sentence.

“You introduced me to a world where I can become the hero I want to be.” Alfred continued, oblivious to Mathias’s tight fists beginning to tremble. “Someone who has powers who protects people. Yeah, it’s pretty childish. I’m still pretty obsessed with superheroes and superpowers. But when I found out it was possible to become that kind of hero, I became excited! If I become a magical boy like you, I’ll finally have a solid reason to be proud of myself and the way I live.”

“…You don’t want to be like me…” Mathias muttered back.

“But, you’re a hero!” Alfred insisted. “You’re fearless and selfless!”

“I’m not fearless and selfless!” Mathias retorted. “I just pretend to be! It’s my duty after making my wish, a wish I made on a whim!”

“Your wish? Oh, that’s right. You never told me and Feliciano what your wish was… What was it?”

Mathias sadly looked down. “I didn’t even get a chance to think about my wish …”

* * *

_A wailing alarm screeched into the night’s darkness. Rotating red lights flashed on the neighboring buildings. Metal rubble surrounded the wrecked, crumpled vehicles. Glass shards shattered under the paramedics’ hurrying footsteps. Slumped in a smashed SUV’s back passenger seat was Mathias. His body hung against his seatbelt, which prevented him from falling onto the debris-ridden street. White pain constantly shot up his legs in ripples._

_Blue eyes flickered in and out of consciousness when the paramedics cautiously loaded him onto the stretcher. The orange street lights stung his eyes. Bruised and shattered ribs stung with every shaky breath. Ears rang as the ambulance’s siren grew louder. Black dots clouded Mathias’s vision, the paramedics’ echoing voices growing less comprehensible and more distant._

_With a blink of an eye, Mathias awoke to rectangular, white lights. ICU nurses and doctor surrounded his bedside, their relieved smiles barely concealing their eyes’ haunting gleams._

_Berwald’s skull was split open and mashed into mush. Tino’s neck was snapped instantly on impact. Lukas croaked his last breaths as he bled out. Emil was a vacant corpse on arrival. Best of all, the drunk driver who blew the red light escaped the calamity only with mere fractured bones and a concession. Underneath the white bedsheets, Mathias’s pulsing fists clutched his Soul Gem, its red luster reminding him of the blood split on his selfish wish._

* * *

“That accident costed me my closest friends.” Mathias gloomily concluded. “Afterwards, I had no one to lean on. It sucks being a magical boy. Ever since I became one, I have no time to spend with my teammates or my mom and dad. And worst of all, everyone thinks I have it all. People in school look at me and see the star basketball player. Other magical boys and girls see me as the powerful veteran who is cool and all that. But I have to pretend that I’m happy with myself. I can only hug and cry when I’m alone.”

“Dude…” Alfred’s heart stung at Mathias’s conclusion. “You’re not alone! How about this: When I become a magical boy, I’ll be your sidekick! That way, you don’t have to fight on your own?”

“You mean it?” Mathias’s eyes began to flicker in hope.

“Yeah! You can train me to become a strong magical boy, and I’ll be there when you need someone! How that?”

“That’s… That’s awesome! I finally found someone to be with me!” Mathias cheered. “All that’s left is the wish you got to make! Maybe you can wish to become a billionaire or something like that!”

Alfred chuckled. “Nah, that isn’t my type!”

“Wait, I have an idea! If you can’t think of a wish, you can just ask Tony for a grand party! To celebrate the birth of our magical boy duo!”

“I don’t wanna waste a wish on that!” Alfred pouted.

“Suit yourself! I just can’t wait to fight alongside with a sidekick!”

Reaching the end, Mathias and Alfred opened the door. The chandelier’s dangling crystals sparkled orange and yellow from the candles’ waving flames. Despite being a fan of sweet food, Alfred’s teeth stung at the enormous pastries piled on the massive plates. At the center of the room were several huge presents, similar to the ones first seen.

As soon as the two approached them, thousands of familiars erupted out of the boxes. “Alfred! Hide somewhere! I’ll take care of them!” Mathias shouted as he transformed. In a flash of red, he had his ax out, ready to battle the familiars.

Hiding behind a slice of apple pie, Alfred watched Mathias sweep through the familiars. Mathias’s leaps were much higher than when Alfred first saw him, like if a heavy weight was uploaded from his shoulders. Despite the massive number of familiars chasing after him, all were no match for Mathias’s newfound enhanced agility. His pole ax wildly struck multiple familiars down in one swift hit, in an alarming rate that even Alfred found to be a bit impulsive for his own taste.

“Go, Mathias!” Alfred cheered as Mathias struck one of the last remaining familiars. Mathias turned to flash a beaming grin at him. “There’s one more left—!”

“BANG!” Before Mathias could turn around, the remaining present box burst open. A clown-head attached to a spring erupted out of a pop-up lid, its open mouth gleaming with razor-sharp teeth.

The next thing Alfred knew, Mathias’s headless body collapsed onto the ground. As blood squirted onto the white tablecloth, the jack-in-the-box munched on Mathias’s head before swallowing it with a satisfied gulp.

“Alfred!” Tony yelled from Alfred’s backpack while the jack-in-the-box snacked on Mathias’s beheaded corpse. Bones cracked and crunched with every bite. “Make a wish before it’s too late! You have no choice!”

_“Shit.”_ Alfred froze as he met face-to-face with the jack-in-the-box’s empty demonic eyes. It drooled at Alfred’s golden blond hair. _“Shitshitshitshitshit—!”_

An invisible force shoved Alfred to the ground. As he shakily got up, silver gashes slit across the jack-in-the-box’s spring. Its giggling clown head fell onto the ground with a violent crash, knocking over a glass cup in the process.

Glass shattered. Heavy gasps caught Alfred’s attention next.

“That… That was too close…” Despite his stoic expression, Kiku’s hands trembled as he slide his katana back in its sheath.

* * *

Feliciano and Julius followed the crowd out of the church. The sky was an unusual bright blue hue, the sun’s warm rays had a temperate warmth, and the wind’s breeze did not wildly whip people’s hairs into their faces. His fingers nervously toying with his blue coat’s sleeve, Feliciano’s eyes darted between the dozen legs and shoes, shoulders trembling at the thought of seeing another familiar. During the mass, he barely picked up on the priest’s sermons. Mentally praying for Alfred and Mathias’s safety and their success in defeating the witch was a higher priority. There were other sermons he could listen to another time.

“Feliciano, is there something wrong?” Julius asked. Feliciano jumped at his grandfather’s hand on is shoulder. “You look distracted.”

“N-Nothing, Nonno.” Feliciano forced a smile. “I’m just starting to feel unwell.”

“The flu season is coming. We have medicine at home.”

Before Feliciano could thank Julius, he was interrupted by Alfred’s telepathic voice. _“F-Feli…”_

_“Alfred?! Is that you? Is there something wrong?”_

_“Feli…”_ Alfred barely uttered.

_“What happened? Mathias beat the witch, did he?”_

_“Mathias… Mathias is gone.”_

Feliciano felt blood drain from his face.

_“He’s dead.”_

“Feliciano?” Julius asked, setting a hand on his youngest grandson’s forehead. “How are you feeling?”

“I-I’m feeling fine… Nonno, I think I left something back in the church! Please stay here and wait!”

Running into the church and out its backdoor, Feliciano found Alfred kneeling on his knees. His fingers tightly dug into his hair as tears dripped off his chin. Some teardrops splattered dark droplets on the sidewalk, while others landed inside of Alfred’s glasses, distorting his vision. Kiku stood by Alfred’s side, expressionlessly watching him take shaky breaths. He narrowed his eyes as Alfred’s shoulders shuddered uncontrollably. To Feliciano, Kiku’s face seemed to be slightly paler than when he last saw him.

“One second too late and you would’ve been dead by now. Do you now see it? How it’s like to be a magical boy?” Kiku stooped down in front of Alfred.

A metallic jangle drew Alfred’s eyes to the ground. Hands releasing its tight grip, he studied the Grief Seed Kiku dropped. 

“Keep this as a memento.” Kiku said. “Maybe this will convince you why you shouldn’t become a magical boy.”

Despite the drying tears stinging his face and the numbness hanging over his shoulders, Alfred’s blood pressure rose as he continued to look the Grief Seed. Teeth clenching, he threw the Grief Seed at the ground with an angry shout. It jingled as it tumbled into the grass lawn.

“Don’t give it to me…” Feliciano flinched at Alfred’s growl. “I can’t even use it! Besides, it belongs to Mathias! Mathias sacrificed so much and this is what he fucking gets! Are you fucking joking with me right now?!”

Kiku picked the Grief Seed out of the lawn. “Mathias is dead. I can’t possibly give it to him. What would you think of me if I took the Grief Seed for myself now?”

Slipping the Grief Seed into pant pocket, Kiku walked away, not turning his head to acknowledge Feliciano’s presence. After watching Kiku walk further away, Feliciano rushed to Alfred’s side. Alfred’s shoulder sharply tensed when Feliciano’s soft hand gently squeezed his shoulder. The Italian draped over his body in a protective hug. Setting his head on Feliciano’s thin shoulder, Alfred gently squeezed him, his body relaxing in the embrace before slowly releasing the hug. He gave Feliciano a sad smile as he sniffled and wiped the tears off his glasses.

Feliciano got on his knees in front of the cross hanging on the side of the church. Clasping his hands together, he shut his eyes, lips unmoving. Alfred stood next to him with his hands interlocked in front of his body and eyes also closed.

After a few moments, Feliciano got up. “Poor Mathias…” he sighed.

Alfred only nodded.

“I never knew that it could happen to him. He was so strong and mighty… Alfred?”

“Hmmm?”

“Do you still want to become a magical boy?”

“Do you?”

“…I don’t think so… It’s a really terrifying duty. I don’t want to die…”

“Me neither. But I don’t care that I might die. When I figure out what I want to wish for, I’ll become a magical boy. For Mathias.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is why magical boys and magical girls should keep their heads in the game.  
> ...  
> We're finally in angst territory! I don't really know what HRE's human name is, but after googling it, Gabriel was one of the answers I got. I do strongly support the theory that Germany is HRE, but for this story's sake, they are two different characters. Even though the kissing scene was fun to write, I wasn't too sure if it was consensual or not, though I don't think there's a better way for Feliciano to notice he has feelings for Gabriel.  
> Next chapter is centered on episode 4, but I don't think there are any serious spoilers for the anime.


	6. The Need for Miracles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What should have been a day reserved for Feliciano's romantic confession turns into a tragic day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation notes:  
> Boku wa hirode wa arimasen = I'm not your hero.  
> Grazie= Thank you.  
> Let me know if the translation is incorrect.

_“Damn it. If I made a wish before, I could’ve saved Mathias.”_

Body numb and heavy, Alfred approached his house. Standing in the driveway was Arthur. His arms crossed, slipper-clad shoes irritably tapping the ground, and green eyes glowering, Arthur shouted at his son, “Where have you been?!”

_“Great, not this again…”_ Alfred sighed loudly in exasperation. Facing the ground, his pace quickened, hoping to barricade himself into his room before Arthur’s ignited fury exploded at his face.

Arthur’s piercing glare sharpened. “Don’t sigh at me!” He grabbed and jerked Alfred around, forcing him to face him. “You don’t just run off like that without telling me where you’re going!”

“Why don’t you just call me?” Alfred scoffed.

Arthur pulled Alfred’s phone from his trousers’ pocket and shoved it into Alfred’s hands.

“I did try to call,” Arthur sarcastically scorned. “only to hear your phone vibrate in your room. Always make sure you have everything you need before you leave the house!”

“I know! I’m not a kid anymore! I’m sixteen!” Alfred’s infuriated tone began to rise. “I can take care of myself!”

“If you can take care of yourself, why did you rashly run out before telling me where you were going? You slammed the door shut in my face when I tried to ask! Answering your father’s question only takes a few seconds at most! What if something happens?! By the time we find out, it might already be too late!”

“I didn’t have time for that! Besides, I can take care of myself! You don’t need to nag me about safety all the time!” Alfred’s furious voice loudly echoed across the neighborhood.

“You’re grounded.”

Alfred was flabbergasted. “What?”

“Don’t speak with me in that tone.” Arthur coldly replied. “You’re grounded for a week. If you try to ague back, you’re grounded for two weeks.”

Alfred’s jaw clenched, biting back a retorte. Silently turning away from Arthur, he threw the front door open and stomped inside.

Matthew and Francis were seated on the sofa. Looking up from his textbook, Matthew caught a glimpse of Alfred’s figure disappearing into the hallway. “Oh, hey Alfred!”

He was answered with a door slam.

* * *

Alfred wrote down the answer to the last math problem. With an exhausted exhale, he skimmed through the scribbled numbers on his calculus homework. Well, most of the problems were right, he guessed. Worst come worst, he would get an average grade on it again. Slipping his last assignment of the night into his folder, Alfred checked the time on his phone. 10:01 pm.

Switching off the desk lamp, Alfred went to his bed and sat down. The bed made a soft crunch under his weight.

Tony was outside on the windowsill. “…Mathias didn’t deserve that.” Alfred said to Tony.

“He didn’t.” Tony responded. “He was a rare specimen, a magical boy who looked out for his own peers and humans.”

“If I ever become a magical boy, I want to be like Mathias. I’ll carry on his responsibility. It’s my fault that he got killed like that.”

“Does that mean you’re still interested in making a contact?”

“Yeah. Still need to think of a wish. After when I’m not grounded.”

“Once when you come to a decision, let me know.” With that statement, Tony vanished into the black night.

_“Knock knock.”_ Knuckles rapped on the bedroom door. “Alfred?”

Alfred’s stomach tensed at the British accent. “Yeah, Dad?” he managed to utter.

“May I come in? I must talk to you.”

“…Sure. Go ahead.”

Arthur gently pushed the door open. Alfred’s twisting stomach relaxed when his dad emerged from the doorway. The fury in Arthur’s eyes had extinguished a long time ago, replaced by a remorseful glimmer.

Arthur sat down next to Alfred. “How are you feeling?”

“…Better...” Was Alfred’s only response. He kept his eyes on the ground.

“Alfred, I came to apologize to you. I should not have lashed out at you like that. It was just that, I was worried sick about you. When you ran off like that, I got scared, especially after discovering you left your phone behind. Even though you are no longer a child, there is still so much that can still harm you. The world is a dangerous place, even for a sixteen-year-old. I just don’t want danger to befall on you.” 

Alfred looked up at Arthur. “…Dad, I now know that the world’s dangerous, and I’m sorry for running out without thinking. I ran out because a friend needed help. It was an emergency.”

“Feliciano?”

“No, it’s someone else from band you don’t know.” Alfred forced out the lie. “He needed help quickly.”

“What happened?”

“Too private to tell. Long story short, the situation got taken care of.” As he said that sentence, Alfred lightly grasped the bedsheets, his stomach churning at a flashback of the witch munching on Mathias’s corpse. “Dad, if the world is bad, someone has to be there to save people. What good would it do if people just stood around?”

“Sometimes it’s better to do nothing.” Arthur answered. “For example, when you first started playing sousaphone, you had absolutely no clue how to play it, am I correct?”

Alfred huffed. “Yeah. Don’t remind me. It sucked. Ivan rubbed his years of playing the tuba in my face and I hated it.”

“When the band was performing during halftime, did you dare to play a single note at first?”

“I didn’t! If I did, everything would sound bad!”

“Exactly. Ivan willingly took the responsibility to cover the sousaphone’s parts while you were still learning. When did you start feeling familiarized with the sousaphone?”

“Beginning of sophomore year. It felt good to finally show Ivan what I could do.”

“Do you see now? Alfred, if you do nothing, you are giving yourself adequate time to consider your best options. There are always consequences to decisions, both good and bad. Often, people make impulsive decisions, only to become devastated when things do not turn out as planned. As I’ve said before, consider your intentions carefully. Evaluate what you truly want and consider the setbacks.”

“I will, Dad.” Alfred truly meant his words.

_“I guess making a wish can wait for while…”_

* * *

Monday drifted by like it usually did. Alfred arrived on campus around 8:00 and got off his last class at 3:00. He and the band kids met at the football stadium from 3:30-5:30 to rehearse for next week’s home game. After setting instruments back in the band room, he would walk back home with Feliciano.

“RESET!” Mr. Edelstein’s voice boomed on the speakers.

Alfred strolled back to his previous position, blank eyes gazing at the green field. Passing bandsmen circled around him, not daring to run into the sousaphone perched on his shoulder. With a quiet sigh, Alfred finally looked up, using the others’ placement to determine his position on the field. He was in between Feliciano and Kiku. This was the right spot.

Kiku stood straight, his saxophone’s mouthpiece in his mouth and his fingers resting on the keys, pretending he was ready to play. His brown eyes darted to catch Alfred’s wandering gaze, before darting back at Mr. Edelstein and the drum major perched atop the ladders. Feliciano twiddled with his saxophone’s keys, the tapping noises drawing Alfred’s attention. Amber eyes meeting blue, he returned Alfred’s sad look before turning away to look at the ground.

“SET!” The other bandsmen shouted, snapping Alfred from his daze.

_“C’mon, dude. Focus.”_ Alfred said to himself, listening to the clicking metronome.

A whistle tweeted three times. “UP!”

Toes pointed, shins straight, and thighs parallel to the ground. An avid marcher for three years, Alfred’s legs already mastered the art of high stepping. Yet, his feet today were heavy with every step, like if he was dragging a prison ball chained to his ankles. The sousaphone felt twice as heavy, even though Alfred already got used to its weight a year ago.

Approaching sixteen counts, a gleaming flute shined at the corner of Alfred’s eyes. Shoot, he was too close! On the last count, he took an enormous step back, his sousaphone barely missing the flute player. With a relieved sigh Alfred mouthed a quick “Sorry.” to her, who responded with an understanding nod.

“All right. That is all for today’s practice. Get adequate rest and practice your music!” Mr. Edelstein said, before making his way off the ladder.

That was it for Monday practice. Sweat soaked Alfred’s shirt, a contrast to his parched mouth. As Alfred collected his backpack and took a large gulp of water from his water bottle, Toris approached him. “Hey Alfred, Mr. Edelstein wants to see you.”

“All right, be there right now.” Turning to Feliciano, he said, “Feli, you can go on ahead!”

“You sure?” Feliciano asked, his tone carrying a hint of uncertainty.

“Yeah! Something’s wrong?”

“Well, there’s something I want to share with you…” Feliciano nervously looked to the side.

“No prob! We can talk about it while we’re walking home! Wait around the band room!”

Feliciano nodded with a small smile before turning to join the growing herd of saxophone players leaving the field. With that, Alfred approached Mr. Edelstein, who set his conducting baton into a cylinder case.

“Mr. Edelstein?” Alfred asked.

“Oh, Alfred.” Alfred’s chest cringed at Mr. Edelstein’s stern look. “Be more careful next time! You nearly ran into your fellow bandsmen several times today!” he scolded. “It’s dangerous!”

“Yeah…” Alfred could only respond. The numbness still hung over him. “Sorry about that. I’m just not feeling well…”

“Tired? Sick?”

“Probably tired.”

“Like I said before, get some rest.” Mr. Edelstein responded bluntly. “We don’t want any bandsmen getting sick or hurt! I’m saying this because I’d hate to have one of our two sousaphones out of next week’s game!”

“I understand. I’ll be more careful next time. Is that all?”

“That is all.”

“All right. See you next class, Mr. Edelstein.”

The setting sun’s orange rays reflected off Alfred’s sousaphone as he walked back the band room. His heart stung at the baseball field growing smaller with ever step. What would it be like if he and Feliciano never met Mathias? Would Mathias still be alive? Mathias definitely would be alive if Alfred made his wish before then. Alfred delaying becoming a magical boy, while reasonable, was still a selfish move.

_“I’m so sorry, Mathias…”_

Alfred’s nerves tingled, his gut sensing a foreign presence approaching him. Hurrying footsteps grew louder. Behind him was Kiku running towards him. His saxophone rattled in its case as he caught up with Alfred.

“Oh, hey.” Alfred only said.

“Hah… Hello.” Kiku huffed, his pace slowing down to match Alfred’s.

“You’re catching up with the other altos?”

Kiku brushed his black bangs from his eyes. “N…No…”

“Ok…” The two were silent before Alfred spoke up. “Hey, thanks for rescuing me back there… It’s my fault that Mathias died.”

“It’s not your fault.” Kiku asserted. “I won’t allow you to blame yourself. Do you understand my warning now?”

“Yeah. But I keep on thinking that if I was a magical boy back there, Mathias would still be here.”

“Maybe. But I’m glad that I managed to save one life. One life is better than nothing.”

“It sounds like you’re also a veteran magical boy like Mathias.”

“You can say that.”

“You definitely went through a lot of tragic stuff like people getting injured and dying.”

Kiku tightened his grasp on his instrument case. “Yes. I witnessed many deaths. Too many to count.”

“So, since Mathias died back there… What’s going to happen next?” Alfred asked quietly. “In the hallways, everyone’s gossiping about his disappearance and what happened to him.”

“Other than him becoming a missing person, nothing.” Kiku answered quietly. “When you die in a labyrinth, your body stays there. He’ll be missing forever.”

“That’s horrible! I mean, I don’t know how his family’s like, but…” Alfred’s hand patted his phone resting in his jean pocket, an eerie reminder of his conversation with Arthur. “…His family’s gonna search around for him, only for him to not turn up. They don’t know what happened to him!”

Kiku gave Alfred a sympathetic look. “It’s a magical boy and girl’s eventual fate. We are not heroes. We are slaves to the miracles we bring with our wishes. Once when we die, we are eventually forgotten. That’s the way it is.”

“Well, I won’t forget Mathias!” Alfred said with determination. “And I won’t forget you! I’ll never forget heroes like you!”

Kiku halted in his path. His white knuckles pulsed and trembled as he looked down at the concrete path.

“Kiku? You all right?” Alfred asked worriedly.

“…Boku wa hirode wa arimasen.” Kiku quickly mumbled, refusing to meet Alfred’s gaze.

“What’s that?”

Jumping at Alfred’s voice, Kiku looked up and forced a closed-lipped smile. “N-Nothing too important. Thank you, Alfred. We’re almost to the band room.”

“Ok, then…” Alfred softly responded, before turning towards the band room.

_“I’m not your hero. You’re my hero.”_

* * *

Feliciano repeatedly pressed the street crossing button in futile attempt to turn the light green. Alfred mentally chuckled at his friend habit as he pulled his bomber jacket closer to his body. Despite the sun still being out, the whooshing car blew a gust of artificial wind towards the two. In addition, the skyscrapers casted a dark shadow over them.

“It’s not gonna do anything!” Alfred told Feliciano.

“Well, it gives me something to do at least!” Felciano replied, just as when the lights turned green. “Hey look! It did do something!”

Alfred laughed before asking, “So, you said you wanted to talk about something, right?”

Feliciano smile fell into a nervous gaze. “Y-Yeah…” His cheeks turned slightly pink.

“You still wanna talk about it? You don’t have to if you’re not ready.”

“No, it’s important that I ask you about it before I forget. Alfred, have you liked someone before?”

“Yeah, I guess.” Alfred scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. “Most of them were guys and girls that didn’t like me back. I’m always put in the friendzone, so you can say I’m a hopeless romantic! Is there someone you like?”

Feliciano shyly nodded, earning Alfred’s large yet mischievous grin.

“Whoa, Feliciano Vargas, the ladykiller of World Academy likes someone! Who’s the lucky girl?” Alfred ask excitedly.

“Not a girl.”

Alfred gave Feliciano a confused look. “What?”

“The person I like is a boy. Or at least I think I like him.”

“Who is it?”

“Do you remember Gabriel from middle school?”

“Oh, him. Yeah, I kinda remember him. Don’t really know him that well. I know that you used to hang around him a lot.”

“Yesterday night, I met with him. He asked me if I liked him and I said yes because he’s my close friend.” Feliciano explained. “He looked sad. And when we parted, I thought he was going to give me a hug, but he gave me a kiss! A kiss on the lips!”

“Dude!” Alfred exclaimed in shock. “He didn’t even ask for your consent!”

“I know, but the strange thing is I… liked it.” Feliciano’s face flushed a deeper red. “I know that if I pushed Gabriel away, he wouldn’t force himself onto me. But I wanted more. Everything felt so warm, light, and fuzzy. And after that, I realized how beautiful he was. It was something I didn’t notice when we were together in middle school.”

“Hmmm.” Alfred nodded.

“I just don’t know what to do now.” Feliciano sighed. “When he confessed his feelings, I basically said I liked him as a friend. But now, I don’t even know if I like him only just as a friend. I want to tell him in person how I truly feel now, but I don’t know if that’s the right thing to do!”

“How about this: you can tell him that you like him and see where it goes from here! Sounds good?”

“Yeah! Oh, and Alfred?” Feliciano asked as he and Alfred stopped at a stoplight, a block away from Feliciano’s apartment.

“Yeah, what’s up?”

“Please don’t tell anyone about this. If word gets out—”

“I got you! No worries! Don’t want the gossip to blow up!”

“T-Thank you.” Feliciano replied as the light flashed green.

_“Should I ask Alfred if it’s wrong for a boy to like another boy? No… His answer is going to be obvious... I shouldn’t be doing this…”_

* * *

“Look! It’s Feliciano again!” The cheerleaders whispered as they crowded around their lockers, taking glances at Feliciano, who just entered the building with Alfred and Matthew. As Alfred and Matthew chatted about Marvel theories amongst themselves, Feliciano trailed quietly besides them, eyes set on the floor’s square patterns.

“Hey, Feliciano!” The head cheerleader called, making sure the lights hit her makeup at the right angle. Feliciano only returned a slight smile and a small wave. With small gasps and stunned expressions, the cheerleaders could only gape at Feliciano as he walked further into the hallway. They turned their backs towards the outside world and began to whisper among each other.

“He didn’t blow a kiss back! Is my makeup really all right?!”

“No, it’s totally fine!”

“Maybe he isn’t feeling well?”

“Oh no!”

Matthew narrowed his eyes at the hissing cheerleaders, who continued to shoot quick peeps at Feliciano. “Hey Feli? I think the cheerleaders are talking about you. What did you do?”

“Nothing.” Feliciano replied as he hurried to Alfred’s side. “Hey Alfred, I need to tell you something. In private. Is that fine, Matthew?”

Matthew rose a suspicious brow, yet he did not object. “That’s fine. I’ll be heading over to my first period. See you guys later!” The younger twin continued walking to the hallway’s end, before turning to enter his French class.

“Do you want to talk about it here?” Alfred asked.

Feliciano shook his head, before showing Alfred his phone. Alfred skimmed through the green and white text bubbles, his smile growing wider and encouraging.

“I’m so nervous… I should’ve asked to speak to him next week. I can’t think of what say by the end of school today!” Feliciano’s whisper trembled.

Alfred gave Feliciano a playful slap on the shoulder. “You got this! If you’re scared, I’ll help you! How’s that?”

“That’ll be very helpful!”

* * *

“Ok, repeat after me: Hey Gabriel, after thinking about it, I think I have feelings for you.”

“H-Hey Gabriel, after thinking about it, I t-think I… Can I say I like you?”

“Hmmm, I think you can say something better. Maybe say something specific, like…”

Listening to his brother and childhood friend’s murmurs, Matthew smiled and shook his head. He never imagined Feliciano, who always shot kisses to girls and described them as all uniquely beautiful, to fall for his middle school friend Gabriel. Now that he thought about it, if Feliciano was never swarmed by every girl in their middle school class, he could picture Feliciano being with Gabriel. If both feelings were reciprocated, Feliciano would definitely break many girls’ hearts.

Racing ahead, Matthew held the door open for Alfred and Feliciano. “Should I say I’m sorry that I didn’t notice that you love me?” Feliciano asked.

The next approaching crowd of people were a few feet away. Matthew ran after Alfred and Feliciano, letting the trailing students be their own doorman. “Ummm… That’s a good question.” Alfred answered. “Maybe you can say, ‘I didn’t realize that I love you until you confessed to me.’ How does that sound?”

“You should probably leave the ‘love’ part out.” Matthew cut into the conversation. “I mean, from what I first heard, it sounds like you don’t even know if your feelings are valid.”

Feliciano did not respond or react to Matthew’s suggestion. “That sounds nice and romantic!”

_“Never heard like usual.”_ Matthew sighed sadly. The large crowd gathering at the roundabout’s entrance caught his eyes. It was not abnormal to see numerous students at the roundabout after school. The streets could only hold so many cars before the traffic became slow and congested. Though, students usually waited at the arch’s center and darted around stalling cars to their ride.

“Hey, what’s going on over there?” Alfred asked. Blinking red lights shone atop a white ambulance. Feliciano’s hands grew clammy with sweat as he stood on his tippy-toes and nervously looked around. His stomach churned at the paramedics carrying someone on a stretcher into the ambulance.

“Looks like an accident.” Matthew answered. “Poor guy. I hope he’s going to be all right.”

“A guy?” Feliciano’s wide eyes stared at Matthew. “Do you see anything else?”

“I can’t see. There’s too many people.”

“Yeah.” Alfred added. “By the way Feli, where’s Gabriel meeting you?”

_“At the front of the school!”_ There were multiple blond guys standing at the school’s entrance. Neither of them wore a black cap and had a bicycle. Without saying a single word, Feliciano raced away towards the accidental scene.

“Feli! Wait!” By the time Feliciano reached the crosswalk, the lights already turned red. Behind the speeding cars, the crippled, bent remains of a bike sat on the sidewalk against a lamppost. After when its doors shut, the ambulance sped off, its wails blaring down the street. Panting hysterically, Feliciano fell to his knees and hugged himself, his face as white as snow. With every heavy huff was a quick swallow. Despite the ground vibrating with every passing zooming car, Feliciano’s horror-stricken eyes were fixated on the cracked sidewalk.

“Feliciano!” Hurrying footsteps behind Feliciano halted as Alfred squatted next to him and set a hand on his quaking shoulder.

“…It was Gabriel.” Feliciano shakily said between panicky gulps. “He biked here to see me and was hit… They left with him before I could get there…”

Strong arms hosted Feliciano back onto his feet. “We can just run over to the hospital! It’s not far from here! C’mon, let’s go!” Alfred shouted.

* * *

“Please wait in the waiting room.” A nurse told Feliciano moments ago.

Matthew rested his face against his fist. His cornflower eyes uneasily darted towards the clock. Alfred shifted uncomfortably in his seat, as he detested the waiting room’s pure white walls, ceiling, and floor. The smell of antiseptic stung his noses and made him feel nauseous. It added to weighty feeling of uncertainty and death lingering in the air. In contrast to the blond twins, Feliciano gazed at the hallway leading to the operation room. His blank, stoic stare concealed the dread reflected by his twitching hands, pounding heart, and fluttering stomach.

Unable to take the silence any longer, Feliciano clasped his hands together, eyes shut as he mentally prayed to himself. Please be well, Gabriel! Please be alive, Gabriel! Please don’t die, Gabriel!”

The sound of doors swinging open jolted Feliciano from his prayer. Shoe heels clucked on the floor as the nurse emerged from the hallway. Head turning, she spotted the three males in the exact spot.

Feliciano immediately stood from his seat. “How is he?”

“Your friend is currently in surgery.” The nurse answered. “He wouldn’t be out until after a few hours. I strongly suggest returning tomorrow for updates.”

Feliciano only nodded and forced a shaky smile. “We understand. Thank you very much.”

As the nurse turned and left, Feliciano’s lower lip began to tremble. Despite other strangers being present in the room, he allowed tears to fill his eyes. Alfred set a comforting hand on Feliciano. “It’s difficult.” He said with empathy.

“Y-Yes it is…” Feliciano stuttered.

“We can only wait.” Matthew added. “There’s nothing we can do now. Everything’s up to the doctors now.”

Blinking away his tears, Feliciano shook his head in understanding.

“Do you want someone to come with you to the hospital after school tomorrow? If I can convince Dad, I’ll come with you.” Alfred offered.

“I’ll come too I don’t have anything planned.” Matthew added.

Feliciano responded with frail smile. “Grazie.”

* * *

Tuesday and Thursday: Alfred and Matthew can escort Feliciano to the hospital together. Wednesday: Feliciano and Alfred have band practice, so Alfred will take him afterwards. Friday: Matthew has a French club meeting, so Alfred can only come. Those were the small changes made to the boys’ schedules.

When they went to Gabriel’s room for the first time, Alfred covered his mouth to stifle a gag at the IV tubes stuck into Gabriel’s pale arms, tarnished with dark cuts. Matthew’s head pulsed painfully at the bandages wrapped around Gabriel’s skull. Regardless of the needles, the hanging bags, the scars, and machines, Feliciano only kept his eyes on Gabriel’s resting face and the beeping heart monitor.

Day after day, whether he was with the twins or Alfred only, Feliciano was met with the same shut eyes and the same heart monitor. Still, he never buried his face into Gabriel’s lap and begged him to wake up. Rather, he stood at his bedside, spiritually telling him how he could not wait for him to wake because he had something important to tell him. Gabriel could take as long as he wanted to awaken, and Feliciano would not scold him for worrying him. What mattered the most was Gabriel was alive and he had a chance. Once when he recovered, everything would be in the past. 

That was what Feliciano’s naivety wished.

_“Ding!”_ Went the elevator. Feliciano and Alfred stepped out and turned to the direction of Gabriel’s room, a routine quickly memorized. With a clunk, the elevator’s door shut behind them.

“Zere isn’t anyzing else you can do?!” A woman’s voice cried from the room.

Feliciano and Alfred froze. Eyes glancing around his surrounding, Alfred motioned to Feliciano to hide behind a pillar. The two peered from the spot, listening into the conversation.

“I’m sorry.” The doctor solemnly answered. “The damage was too great. His organs are still functioning. However, judging from scans and tests, it is likely that he will be in a persistent vegetative state when he awakes from his coma.”

Feliciano’s face went as white as snow. His nails dug into the pillar, leaving slight marks.

“Whether we will keep him on life support is your decision.” The doctor added.

Alfred swallowed dryness as an icy shiver shot up his back. Looking at Feliciano, who clutched the pillar for dear life, he gave the distressed Italian a nudge on the shoulder. Feliciano flinched and looked at him with reddening eyes.

“Let’s go.” Alfred whispered.

With an inaudible, “Mmm hmm”, Feliciano allowed Alfred to grab him by his arm and pull him to the elevator.

_“Take him outside where there’s privacy.”_ Alfred told himself as the elevator opened. Dragging Feliciano out, Alfred’s eyes lit at the bench surrounded by lush greenery behind the glass. “That’s it!”

“Feli, let’s get out there.” Alfred held the glass door open Clutching his hands against his beating chest, Feliciano wordlessly dashed outside towards the nearest seat. He allowed his bangs to fall over his eyes and hide the tears running down his face. Shaky breaths and sniffles fought back a wail.

“C’mere.” Sympathetic arms draped over Feliciano’s quivering body. Without looking up, Feliciano buried his wet face into Alfred’s shoulder. His arms tightly wrapped around Alfred’s stomach. Despite the discomfort, Alfred’s hand patted Feliciano’s back.

_“Maybe Feliciano can… No. I shouldn’t. Not now.”_ Alfred thought.

“Alfred?” Feliciano’s voice said in his shoulder.

“Yeah?”

Feliciano released his hold, giving a feeble, tear-strained smile. “Grazie.”

“Yeah. No problem.”

Feliciano’s smile fell. “Everything’s all right.” He murmured to himself, putting on his thinking face. “Everything’s going to be fine… I can do this on my own…”

“Feli, you don’t have to do this on your own.” Alfred spoke up. “I’m here for you. Everyone’s here for you.”

“I know.” Alfred flinched at the curt response.

Alfred blinked before asking, “Do you need anything?”

“No.” Was Feliciano’s blunt response.

“Okay…”

“…Alfred, you can go now. I need time for myself.”

“Ya sure?” Alfred worriedly looked at the contemplating, stern-faced Italian.

“Yes. Please go.”

Alfred got up from his seat. “Gotcha. Feel free to text me if you need anything else.”

Body still slouched, Feliciano eyes trailed Alfred’s figure through the glass window. When Alfred disappeared behind a wall, Feliciano looked to his left, his expression remaining calm and nonchalant at the two unmistakable red eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely happy with this chapter. Having Gabriel getting into an accident and Feliciano act distressed seemed too cliche and typical. I also don't know much the human body and medical terms, so feel free to correct me if anything's inaccurate.  
> I also wanted to squeeze in more major story events into this chapter, but realized that this chapter is already pretty long as it currently is. The next chapter is probably going to transition between episode 4 and 5.


	7. New Duties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feliciano is eager to take his new duties as a magical boy. While searching for witches, he and Alfred walk into the wrong neighborhood quite literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation notes:  
> Scheiße= shit

Streetlights flashed on as the sun sank below the buildings. While the pink and purple clouds faded into the dark sky, Alfred solemnly strolled down the street, his eyes not looking up at the passing strangers. The doctor’s words echoed in his ears. Feliciano’s shaking body and uncharacteristic callous words stabbed Alfred’s heart. 

_“Would I be proud of myself if I wished for Gabriel to live?”_ Stupid question. Feliciano, Gabriel’s parents, Gabriel’s friends, everyone would be overjoyed if Gabriel unexplainably woke up from his coma and still responded to words and touch. Didn’t Alfred want to be a hero, a hero who saved the helpless in the direst situations? Yet, Alfred also could not brush away the feeling, an admittedly selfish feeling, that he still should not do it. But why? Mathias’s unexpected demise did shock him, yet Alfred vowed to become a magical boy to carry his legacy. Was it because Alfred secretly wanted to save his wish to benefit himself? However, a life was more precious than perfect grades, popularity, getting rid of your worst enemy, and becoming drum major.

_“As I said before, consider your intentions carefully. Evaluate what you truly want and consider the setbacks.”_ Arthur’s warning repeated in Alfred’s head.

“Dad, I’m not being selfish now…” Alfred muttered to himself. “Why do you have to go and make everything so complicated?”

“I want to help Feliciano.” He continued mumbling. “It’s what friends do. Once when Tony grants my wish, I’ll turn into a magical boy and need to fight witches. That’s all.”

That was not all. Alfred still could not explain what was holding him back from making this selfless wish.

_“I haven’t seen Tony for a while. I would go around and try to find him, but Dad’s gonna get mad if I come home late.”_

Looking up, Alfred came to a stop at the unfamiliar buildings surrounding him. Glancing at the nearest green street sign, he thought, _“Dang. I was so lost in thinking, I wandered off somewhere.”_

A lone figure stood in the middle of the empty intersection.

Common sense screamed at Alfred to immediately leave the scene. Yet, Alfred cautiously crept closer to the person. There was something familiar about it, something recognizable about his or her dark silhouette.

“Oh! Privet, Alfred!”

“Dude, Ivan?!”

That was it! The height! The build! Everything pointed to Ivan’s identity! Yet, there was something still missing…

“What are you doing standing out here, man?!” Alfred exclaimed.

The streetlight’s orange glow illuminated Ivan’s approaching figure. On his exposed neck, which was usually covered by his white scarf, was a strange mark.

_“Is that a witch’s kiss?!”_

Dread overcame Alfred as Ivan towered over him, his face having the same, exact too innocent smile. Though, it was not the disgusted, gross feeling that made Alfred want to shove Ivan away. Rather, it was a chilling, unnerving feeling, a feeling that reminded Alfred of how dangerous witches were to normal humans.

“I was searching for someone to go on a trip with me.” Ivan answered, his violet eyes leering at Alfred.

“A trip?” Alfred nervously chuckled. “Where?”

“Somewhere wonderful, like a world filled with sunlight and sunflowers.” Ivan sighed dreamily. “Would you like to come with me?”

Blood running cold in his face, Alfred peered up at Ivan, whose unnerving stare made him feel he was shrinking smaller and smaller. Fixated on Alfred’s cowering figure, Ivan’s smile widened before he seized him by the arm. The sole of Alfred’s shoes scraped across the side walk as he futilely struggled against the tight hold.

“Dude, what the hell?! Stop!” Alfred yelled at Ivan, who paid no heed.

* * *

_“Damn. This is gonna leave a bruise.”_ Alfred’s aching arm throbbed as Ivan led him through the doors.

The sound of a lock clunking shut reverberated in the darkness, followed by liquids splashing onto the floor. Alfred’s eyes began to water from the fumes. Despite the intoxicating smell making Alfred lightheaded, the people continued to mindlessly pour gas out of plastic containers, their eyes dulled with emptiness. On their necks was a mark exactly like Ivan’s.

Empty containers were piled at the room’s corner. All the hypnotized people formed an arch around a man. Held in his hand was a box of matches.

Contrary to Arthur’s views on video games, hours spent playing Grand Theft Auto V provided Alfred some knowledge.

“No, don’t!” The people turned their heads at Alfred’s scream. Alfred thrashed in Ivan’s death grip, which still remained as unbreakable as ever. “STOP!”

“Why, Alfred?” Ivan asked coolly. “This is the only way we can go to our destination. The only thing that is holding us back is our bodies. After when we get rid of these bodies, we can finally take a trip to a new, wonderous place!”

“If you light a fucking match, everything’s gonna fucking blow up!”

Ivan giggled at Alfred’s panic. “Just wait, Alfred. Just wait.”

“LET GO!” Alfred yanked his arm free from Ivan. His jacket slipped through Ivan’s fingers as he dashed towards the man. Rushing footsteps splashing in the spilt gas, Alfred’s hand snatched away the match box. Angry, glowering eyes turned to him.

“Look what you’ve done!” The people growled as they staggered towards Alfred, their clawed hands reaching out.

“Shit, shit!” The main door was locked, and the windows were too high for Alfred to climb or jump through. Clutching the match box, Alfred cautiously walked backwards from the menacing hoard, unaware of the labyrinth portal that spawned on the wall behind him.

Alfred’s back did not expect to fall through empty space. He screamed as he fell into the vertical labyrinth, the portal leading to the outside world vanishing above him.

Moments passed. Alfred could not tell how far he was from the bottom, assuming that there was a bottom. If it were not for his hair whipping upwards and the air gushing in his ears, he would have thought he was floating helplessly in the air. Square photographs whooshed past him, each a frame-by-frame depiction of Alfred’s final interactions with Mathias—telling him how much he wanted to be a magical boy like him, Mathias confessing how selfish and miserable he was, and Mathias’s valiant brawl with the familiars, concluded with his headless body crumpling onto the ground in a bloody mess.

Whiteness flashed into Alfred’s eyes which blinked to clear the shimmering stars in his vision. A serpentine witch dove at him from above. Its head reminded Alfred of an expensive black camera Francis used to use to take pictures of the family, days before the smartphone age. Lens buzzed and turned, focusing on the witch’s prey.

_“I guess is what I get for being a selfish coward.”_

“BAM!” The witch was blown back by an aqua blue blast. Waving white robes flew after the monster.

“Feli?!”

Bubbly magic balls emitted from Feliciano’s palms at the witch, causing to bump and crash against the labyrinth’s walls.

“TAKE THIS!” Feliciano yelled, releasing an enormous energy sphere at the witch. The discharge was enough to send it plummeting down. It struck the ground with a sickening crack, its solid surface splitting out and spraying red and black liquids .

As the labyrinth dissolved, Alfred landed softly on the ground. “Feli!” he cried as he hurried towards his friend. “What’s up with your clothes and powers?”

Feliciano smiled and chuckled. “I changed my mind.” When he changed back into his casual wear, a light blue Soul Gem appeared in his hand.

“Dude! Did you…?”

“Yes I did! Before you ask, let’s get everyone out of here!”

* * *

Standing atop a building, Kiku watched multiple flashing red and white lights hurrying down the streets. Sirens honked and shrieked. Multiple pitch-black windows turned a bright yellow. Nearby residence observed the uproar below.

The lights halted around the hospital. Ambulances’ doors flew open. Herds of stretchers carrying unconscious people were wheeled inside, one of which that carried Ivan.

Inside one of the hospital rooms, a pair of sky-blue eyes snapped open. They darted at the window and peeked at the night sky, wondering what the commotion was about.

* * *

Feliciano Vargas changed.

Outwardly, he looked exactly the same as when Alfred last saw him. His auburn hair was parted in the middle. He still had the curl on the left side. His smile remained soft and sweet as usual.

Yet, Feliciano walked with his head held higher than usual. The doors slid open in submission to him, humbly welcoming the city’s newest hero and his sidekick Alfred into their domain. As the two stood next to each other for the elevator, Feliciano’s folded his arms, his posture straight and tall. Alfred’s shoulders sagged on his slumped figure.

The elevator’s doors opened. As he and Feliciano stepped in, Alfred remarked, “I haven’t seen you this happy since our football team got the winning touchdown at last year’s homecoming game!”

“Mmm hmm!” Feliciano replied with a bubbly grin.

“Didn’t you say you’re scared, though?”

The elevator’s doors closed. Feliciano selected the floor. “Yes. Even though I didn’t look scared when I was fighting that witch, I was. I was even scared before I made my wish.”

The floor pressed against the boys’ feet as the elevator went up.

“But I don’t want to lose my loved ones.” Feliciano continued. “With these new powers, I saved you and Ivan.

With a _“Ding!”_ , the doors rumbled open.

“And I saved _him_.”

Overjoyed German-accented voices chattered in Gabriel’s room. Giving each other side glances, Alfred and Feliciano nodded together before creeping behind the chairs, taking a peek at the scene. Seated on a chair, Gabriel’s father smiled at his teary-faced wife giving his only son a kiss on the cheek. Sniffing, Gabriel’s mother wiped her tears with a lacy white handkerchief. Gabriel’s body laid against the pillows and mattress, still wrapped by bandages and soiled by scars. Yet, he weakly smiled at his overemotional mother and blinked at the annoying gleams reflecting off his father’s glasses.

“Let’s wait for them to leave.” Alfred whispered to Feliciano.

“No, we can do it another time.” Feliciano replied, unable to stop smiling at the heartwarming scene. “Let’s give Gabriel some time with his family. Besides,” Feliciano showed Alfred his Soul Gem, which began to flicker. “I have something to attend to now.”

After taking the elevator down, Alfred and Feliciano made their way down the front lobby, passing the help desk and hurrying nurses. As soon they stepped into broad daylight, they were met with a dark purple dress and a rather busty chest protruding from a white blouse.

“Hey!” Natalya pointed at Alfred. “You’re always sitting next to Big Brother!”

“Oh, you must be Alfred. I’m Katyusha, Ivan’s older sister. This is Natalya, his younger sister.” Katyusha greeted.

“Nice meeting you.” Alfred strained a small smile. _“Gee, even I have to force a smile for his family! I never knew creepiness can be genetic!”_

“Ivan constantly talks about you!” Katyusha continued. “He always says how he likes having you in his section!”

Alfred’s mouth dropped, forming an o shape. Even Feliciano rose a brow at the surprising statement.

“Ivan’s motivated by competition. Since people usually pick small instruments, he’s mostly left alone. However, with you around, he has someone to grow with. He says your dedication, persistence, and spirit always inspires him.”

_“I’ve been helping him all along?!”_

“Trust my words, even if Ivan has his… special ways to express his gratefulness.”

Natalya grabbed Katyusha’s arms. “C’mon! We gotta get Big Brother!” she huffed as she dragged her older sister away.

Katyusha waved goodbye at Alfred and Feliciano. “See you two at the next game!”

“Goodbye.” Alfred said before turning to Feliciano. “Man, seriously?!”

“I never guessed Ivan saw you that way.” Feliciano replied with a shrug.

* * *

Alfred followed Feliciano down every alleyway, into every building, around every landmark bustling with people. Both kept their eyes on passing strangers necks and the ground for scampering familiars. Yet, Feliciano’s Soul Gen still only had a weak glimmer.

“Still no witch, huh?” Alfred asked.

“Yeah… I guess that’s good?” Feliciano sighed. “Looking for witches is harder than it looks…”

“Hey, when you go looking for witches, do you still want me to tag along? I can’t fight, so I’ll only get in the way.”

“No, you can join me if you want to! I think I’ll be very helpful! It’ll help me focus on defeating the witch and not run away!”

“Sounds good. Where are we right now, anyway? I hardly been to this side of the city.”

Feliciano looked up from his Soul Gem. The smell of freshly-baked bread drifted out of bakery selling brötchen and pretzels. Across the street, a man was walking his Doberman Pinscher. He gently tugged the leash when his dog stopped at the sausage links displayed in a wurst shop’s windows.

“Oh! We’re in a German neighborhood!” Feliciano said. “I’ve been here a few times. Gabriel lives here!”

The memories of Gabriel giving him a tour of the neighborhood warmed Feliciano’s heart with nostalgia. That day, Gabriel took him to the same exact wurst shop, insisting to prove him that sausages were tastier than meatballs. Despite the bratwurst’s juiciness melting in his tongue, Feliciano asserted that its tastiness was due to the day’s blistering, summer weather.

_“It was because you had good taste, Gabriel. That’s another thing I need to tell you when I see you again.”_

“Feli! Look!” Alfred exclaimed, pointing his finger at something.

Across the street, a shadowy figure darted into the alleyway, too small to be a human and too abstract-shaped to be a feral animal. A strong flash of blue emitted from Feliciano’s Soul Gem.

The road was clear. Alfred and Feliciano hurried into the alley. Away from the public eye, a swirl of blue bubbles popped around Feliciano as he transformed. A pair of red shoes stood at the center. If it were not for the googly eye decoration peering up and the sinister aura surrounding it, both would have assumed that they were simply abandoned high heels.

“A witch!” Feliciano fired a magic ball. At the last minute, the witch dodged the projectile.

“Come back here!” Blue light flashed the shadowy alleyway. Magic balls tracked the witch, all missing it by a few inches. Heels clicked as the witch bounced on the buildings’ walls and hurried away from Feliciano.

“Stop!” Feliciano cried as he ran after his target.

Alfred chuckled to himself. _“Like if it’s going to listen to you, Feli. But… why is this witch outside in the real world? Aren’t they in labyrinths?”_

“GOT YOU!” Italy excitedly exclaimed when the witch stumbled. He fired a large ball that was charging in his hand.

“STOP!” A deep voice bellowed. “VAT ARE YOU DOING?!”

_“BAM!”_ A large human figure landed in front of Feliciano’s attack with a loud thump. The magic ball deflected off his long sword’s reflective surface, hurling it back at Feliciano.

Feliciano’s scream resonated in the narrow area, followed by the sound of a body tumbling onto the ground.

“FELI!” Alfred hurried to his friend’s side. Feliciano’s body ached as he wobblingly sat up. He grabbed onto Alfred’s hand, who slowly and carefully pulled him up.

Clicking heels echoed away. “The witch! It’s getting away!” Feliciano exclaimed as he yanked out of Alfred’s hand.

Large hands seized Feliciano’s shoulders, too rough and forceful to be Alfred’s. “LET GO OF ME! THAT WITCH NEEDS TO BE STOPPED!” He screamed as he helplessly watched the witch disappear into the shadowy distance.

Ludwig groaned. Great. Another novice magical boy. “Zat’s a familiar! It doesn’t carry any Grief Seeds! It’s not vorth killing it!”

“It is!” Feliciano finally burst from Ludwig’s grip and looked at him with pleading eyes. “If we don’t stop it, people are going to get hurt and killed!”

“Let it be.” Ludwig huffed, his tone was cold and emotionless. “It’s only vorth killing once ven it turns into a vitch. If you vant a quality wurst, you need to fatten zee pig first.”

“So, you are willing to let people die just for a Grief Seed?” Alfred asked as he glared into Ludwig’s ice-blue eyes. His heartrate slowly sped up as his body began to heat in anger.

“Zere’s something called zee food chain.” Ludwig gruffly began. “Familiars eat humans and turn into vitches. Zen magical boys and magical girls eat zee witches. It’s part of zee cycle.”

“That doesn’t mean we are supposed to let witches kill humans, dude!” Alfred retorted. “We magical boys are supposed to protect them!”

“Don’t tell me you two are purely doing zis for saving zee vorld and all zat scheiße.” The sound of a sword being pulled out of a sheath rang. “Especially you.” Ludwig pointed his sword at Alfred, the tip of its blade pointed at his throat. “You’re not even one! You don’t know vat it’s like to be a magical boy!”

“Leave us!” Feliciano stood in front of Alfred protectively. “We’re going to get that familiar! You’re not stopping us!”

Ludwig’s grip tightened around his sword. “If you’re so set on it, why don’t I test you to see if you’re strong enough to beat one!”

“Get back, Alfred!” Feliciano grabbed Alfred by his bomber jacket, pulling him out of the way of Ludwig’s dash attack. He fired a magic ball at Ludwig’s turned back.

With a swing, Ludwig’s sword dissipated the sphere. “Is zat vat you only got?!” he yelled, rushing towards Feliciano.

As long as Ludwig’s sword was out, Feliciano could not make a dent on him. A blur of dark green chased after a fleeing white. Feliciano’s robes whipped as he tumbled out of Ludwig’s attack.

“Dude, stop!” Alfred shouted at Ludwig, who was engrossed in chasing Feliciano.

_“There has to be something I can use!”_

There was nothing. Besides an empty tin garbage can, the alleyway was quite clean.

“Ahh!” Feliciano cried as he toppled onto the ground. The back of his head struck a wall, causing his vision to go black for a moment. Amber eyes flickered as Feliciano looked up, blurry vision clearing at Ludwig’s towering figure, sword drawn back and ready to kill.

“DON’T KILL HIM!” Alfred’s eyes were wide with horror as he dashed towards Ludwig. A glowing wall barrier appeared, blocking his path. Fists slammed on the barrier. “DUDE, HE’S MY FRIEND!”

A metallic clang rang. Ludwig’s sword fell from his hand as he unsteadily tumbled back. Regaining his balance, his eyes narrowed at the unexpected visitor.

Body heavily rising and falling with every breath, Kiku glared at Ludwig in a fighting stance, ready to counter any attack with his katana. Feliciano cowered behind Kiku, body against the wall and tears welling up in his shocked eyes.

The barrier vanished, allowing Alfred to enter. “Feliciano!”

Kiku flashed Alfred a shot gesture before turning back to Ludwig.

“Who are you?” Ludwig asked as he picked up his sword. “I have never seen you around here…yet I feel zat we’ve met before.”

“Perhaps we did see each other once.” Kiku replied, eyes on Ludwig’s sword.

“How did you appear so quickly? You have an unusual power, do you?”

“Possibly. I request you to leave Feliciano and Alfred alone. I do not tolerate people who unreasonably use violence.”

Ludwig’s deadpan expression looked at Kiku, then at Alfred, at Feliciano, and back to Kiku again. He pushed his sword back in its sheath. “I’ll be leaving, zen. Don’t enter zis area again. Zat is my only varning.” With that statement, Ludwig jumped up the buildings’ walls, leaving the scene.

Once Kiku gave him the approving nod, Alfred rushed to Feliciano, who just shakily stood up. “Feli! You ok?!”

“Ouch…” Feliciano hissed. “Yes, I’m fine… Why is he a magical boy?”

“Who knows?” Kiku replied. “I’ll escort both of you home now to ensure your safety. I highly suggest to not cross his path again.”

“But, the familiar!”

“Leave it to him.” Kiku cut in. “Didn’t you just see how he dangerous he was?”

Feliciano could not answer. Neither could Alfred, who continued to furiously glare up at the buildings where Ludwig left.

“Oh by the way,” Kiku slipped something into Feliciano’s hand. It was a Grief Seed, the same one Kiku tried to give to Alfred. “keep this. Check your Soul Gem once when you are at home.”

* * *

Once when he entered his room, Feliciano shut the door behind him. He could always be more precautious and lock the door, however Julius always knocked his door if it was closed.

Tony was sitting on the bedstand. “How is your second day as a magical boy?”

“I found a familiar, but a magical boy prevented me from killing it.” Feliciano huffed. “He wanted it to grow into a witch instead of saving people!”

“What did he look like?”

“Slicked back blond hair, blue eyes, very large.” Feliciano answered.

“Oh, that’s Ludwig.” Tony responded. “He’s another veteran magical boy.”

Feliciano checked his Soul Gem. Once clean and clear like a blue sky, the gem was now dulled by a grey murky darkness. “Huh? It was clean yesterday.” Feliciano set the Grief Seed close to his Soul Gem. “Kiku told me to use this…”

“That Grief Seed is turning completely black!” Tony said as the Grief Seed cleansed Feliciano’s Soul Gem. “If it absorbs more darkness, a witch can hatch from it! Give it to me.”

“Ok.” Tony’s tiny hands took the Grief Seed and shoved it where his mouth would have been. The Grief Seed was absorbed by Tony’s grey flesh. A glassy crack was followed by a satisfied gulp.

“You ate it?!”

“Yes. It what my kind do. We need to find another Grief Seed before you need to purify your Soul Gem again. If you use a lot of magic, your Soul Gem will be polluted quicker.”

“That’s why Ludwig wants them. So, he can be stronger!” Feliciano’s shaky fist clutched his Soul Gem. “Is that all he cares?”

* * *

A knock on the front door drew Ludwig from his book. Putting on his slippers, he went to open the door.

Standing outside was Kiku, the mystery boy who interfered with his battle with Feliciano. “Eh? Vat do you vant?”

“…I have a request for you.” Kiku said. “If you accept it, I will never enter your neighborhood’s boundaries to hunt witches. I will also make sure Feliciano will not do the same.” 

“Feliciano?”

“The boy you were fighting today. He is a novice, so he is still learning about the basics. I greatly apologize for any inconveniences he brought.”

“Ja, I accept your apology. Make sure he and his friend are not seen here again. I vill not hold back again. Vat is your request?”

“A few weeks now, a witch known as the ‘Walpurgisnacht’ will arrive.”

Ludwig rose a questioning brow. “Walpurgis Night?”

“Yes.”

“How do you know zat?” Ludwig asked suspiciously.

“I just know.” Was Kiku’s curt answer. “The Walpurgisnacht is a very powerful witch. One magical boy or girl cannot defeat it alone.”

“Hmmm, so you’re asking me to team up with you! Vill you keep your promise?”

“I will. Once when the Walpurgisnacht is defeated, I’ll guarantee that other magical boys and magical girls will not kill your witches.”

“Zat seals zee deal.” Ludwig gave Kiku a firm handshake.

* * *

Turning off the shower nozzle, Alfred stepped out of the bathtub onto the bath mat. He dried his body and hair with a towel before tying it around his waist. Despite the refreshing coolness washing over his head, Alfred’s thoughts still blazed with anger towards Ludwig, the magical boy who allowed a familiar to run loose and nearly killed his best friend with little mercy.

As Alfred ran a comb through his damp hair, his phone vibrated on the counter.

_“Hey Al.”_ Feliciano’s message said.

_“yeah whats up”_ Alfred typed.

_“Tomorrow night, I’m going to go back to that neighborhood to find that familiar again. I can’t stop thinking about it! I don’t care if Ludwig tries to kill me again! I don’t want people to get hurt!”_

_“whos ludwig?”_

_“Tony said he’s the magical boy who fought me today!”_

Alarm crept up Alfred’s back. _“dude! dont!”_

_“Why?”_

_“i dont want you to get killed!”_

_“But other people will die if that familiar is still out there! Who knows, its next victim can be one of your fathers or Matthew!”_

_“It might even be you. You were nearly killed by witches two times if it weren’t for another magical boy!”_

Alfred’s heart froze at Feliciano’s statement. Staring at the message, he shakily set his phone down. The screen went black.

“Alfred, has anyone told you how much potential you have?”

Tony was seated on the sink counter.

“DUDE!” Alfred exclaimed, his face turning red as he turned around to hide his bare chest.

“Most magical boys have to train hard to become strong like Ludwig and Mathias.” Tony continued. “They start off like Feliciano and work themselves up to the top. But you have exceptional natural talent.”

“What does that mean?” Alfred asked, turning at Tony.

“You can use lots of magic and your Soul Gem would not be corrupted one bit. If you got into a fight with a magical boy like Ludwig, you can beat him with no struggle!”

“Are you suggesting that I should turn into a magical boy now to protect Feliciano? I still don’t even know my wish!” Alfred crossed his arms defensively.

“It’s just a suggestion.” As he jumped off the counter, Tony latched onto the door handle and swung the door open. “You might be a hero to people and magical boys alike if you defeat Ludwig to some degree.”

As Tony walked out into the hallway, Alfred wiped his glasses with his towel, set them onto his face, and stared as his clouded reflection in the steamy mirror. The shower’s heat rushed through the open door, replaced by the hallway’s cold air. Goosebumps appeared on Alfred’s naked skin as he shivered.

He had never felt so unsure of what to should do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After writing this chapter, I'm not sure how OOC the characters are. I'm confident that Ludwig, Kiku, and Alfred are in character, but I'm not so sure about Feliciano. In canon, he's characterized as a useless coward who runs away from everything. Here in contrast, he's someone who's sweet and sticks to his values, yet he's willing to fight witches. In human AU stories, I tend to see some deviation from the canonverse's characterizations of characters, but I'm still not clear on what's the line between this needed deviation and the characters being too OOC.  
> The next chapter is centered on the second part of episode 6, which does have a major spoiler. It might also drift into episode 7. Depending on what's going to be written, it might also have another spoiler.


	8. Mistakes Were Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred's attempt to protect Feliciano and Kiku from Ludwig reveals a dark truth about Soul Gems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Spoilers for episode 6 and 7! Stay away if you don't know what Soul Gems actually are and Kyoko's past!  
> ...  
> Translation notes:  
> Mon cher= My dear  
> Ton ami= Your friend  
> Verdammt= Damn it  
> Nonno= Grandpa  
> Il mio bambino= My baby  
> Ja= Yes  
> Vati= Dad  
> Bruder= Brother  
> Dummkopf= Idiot  
> Mutti= Mom  
> Nein= No

Research has shown that there were many ways to improve sleeping. Sleep in a cool, dark, and quiet environment. Take a warm shower. Do not go to bed hungry or stuffed. Do not look at bright screens. Alfred managed to achieve the first three tips. Browsing his Facebook feed before bed was still a bad habit he had yet to break. Most of the time, however, he still managed to fall asleep quickly.

Tonight was different. Even if he did not stare at his phone an hour beforehand, his nerves and worries kept his eyes wide open.

_“But other people will die if that familiar is still out there! Who knows, its next victim can be one of your fathers or Matthew! It might even be you. You were nearly killed by witches two times if it weren’t for another magical boy!”_

_“You can use lots of magic and your Soul Gem would not be corrupted one bit. If you got into a fight with a magical boy like Ludwig, you can beat him with no struggle!”_

_“You might be a hero to people and magical boys alike if you defeat Ludwig to some degree.”_

The longer Alfred gazed up at the ceiling, the brighter and bluer his pitch-black surroundings became. His dark-colored bomber jacket hung over his seat, and his bookbag was underneath his desk. His body felt too hot with his blanket. Yet, without the blanket, Alfred felt too exposed to the imagined dangers lurking in the shadows.

Behind the door, footsteps quietly strolled down the hallway. The bed groaned as Alfred sat up in his bed. He tossed the sheets over and put his glasses on. Dad must be staying up again writing his novel. Maybe Alfred should speak to him about his dilemma.

To Alfred’s surprise, Francis was seated at the dining table with a glass of wine.

“Oh, Alfred? You’re still awake?” Francis asked.

“Can’t sleep.” Alfred sat down on the chair adjacent to Francis.

“You look worried about something. Care to share?”

“I want to help a friend.” Alfred began. “He’s having issues with this guy. I would help him because I don’t like the guy either. However, even though I see and agree with my friend’s views, he’s also trying to make me do something I don’t want to do.”

Francis set his hand on the side of his head and nodded. His sympathetic look cued Alfred to continue.

“He told me that if I don’t help him, I don’t care about him or other people. But I know that I do care a lot. What do I do?”

“If he is going against your values, don’t help him. You are not obligated to.” Was Francis’s straight answer. “Alfred, you are a strong-willed boy who is always eager to help others, especially your friends and family. However, you must also know how to set boundaries. Otherwise, the longer it goes, the more you will lose yourself. People will only continue to demand more from you. Do you understand, mon cher?”

“Yes, Papa. But, he’s one of my closest friends. I don’t want to lose him. He’s going to get hurt if I don’t do something.”

“Sadly, you cannot save everyone, even if you care about them deeply. There are times when they can only save themselves. For example…” Francis paused. “…One of the biggest mistakes I’ve made in my youth was staying in unhappy, meaningless relationships. I thought that I could save them and turn them into a long-lasting marriage. Yet, I became so lost I could not realize when there was no longer any love until much later.”

“Then how do I know when to save someone?”

“When you don’t have to hide yourself from them. I’ll give you a perfect example: your dad.”

“Dad?”

“Oui.”

“I still don’t know how you guys got together in the first place.” Alfred brought up. “You guys are complete opposites.”

Francis smiled at the memory. “Your dad was a reoccurring customer back then. He always went to pick up lunch before running back to work. I didn’t think much of him at first. I only knew him as the grumpy Englishman with thick brows who worked at a bookstore across the street.”

“One day, I decided to explore his bookstore after closing. I was hoping to find a book on French cooking.” Francis’s smile widened as he chuckled and shook his head. “However, all I found were books with English recipes! I jested that no one brought these books because English cuisine was too bland. Today, your dad and I laugh at the joke whenever one of us speaks of it. Back then, however, your dad thought it was distasteful. He insisted that his homeland’s food was perfect the way it was. I ended up buying one of these cookbooks just to prove him wrong.”

“The strange thing was after learning how to make scones, I suddenly desired to learn more about English pastries. As I got help and recommendations from your dad, we eventually fell for each other.”

_“What does this have to do with not hiding yourself?”_ Alfred thought. Nevertheless, he was enjoying his papa’s story.

“After our first few dates, I learned that your dad was not the most romantic person in the world. He did not like being touched or kissed, especially in public. Yet, I was still drawn to him. There was something about him that I did not find in my previous relationships. Being next to him made even the most mundane days and activities sufferable.”

“Looking back, I was drawn to your father’s honesty. He was straightforward. He knew what he wanted. At the same time, he also understood what I wanted. He was willing to listen to my reasoning and correct me or himself when necessary. To me, that shows confidence in himself, the confidence to be aware of himself and others.”

“You are correct. Even today, we are complete opposites, and we still have our little disagreements now and then. However, what makes this marriage very precious to me is its authenticity. We know the difference between striving to improve our relationship and imposing idealistic expectations. We never had to completely conceal ourselves.”

“But isn’t getting better at something steps to reach perfection?”

“It is human nature to never be completely satisfied with ourselves and our lives, especially in this fast-paced, competitive world. However, remember that your life is for yourself, not for other people. Sometimes in order to be true to yourself, you must hurt others, including those you do care for the most.”

“Isn’t that being selfish?”

Francis chuckled. “That’s why compromises exist! The people who love and care about you are the ones who will accept and help you. And I’ll guarantee you’ll be more than happy to negotiate with them.”

“Alfred, ton ami is probably losing his way. Try to explain to him that you understand him. Reason with him so he can be guided back on his path.”

“What if he does not listen?” Alfred asked, anticipating a painful yet honest answer.

Francis paused before answering, “Then he is left to rescue himself.”

* * *

_“hey feli, i wanna say that i understand your intentions to find and fight that familiar. but i still dont want ludwig to hurt you. hes very strong and can easily kill you. your heart is in the right place but just leave that familiar/witch to him. you can always save people by hunting witches in different parts of the city” -_ Sent at 10:46 am.

_“are you still gonna go back there to find that familiar? i can tell dad that we wanted to study together. besides im not grounded anymore. i can come with you and if ludwig catches us i can defend you at least”_ -Send at 10:54 am.

_“feli? are you mad at me? i know youre taking your magical boy duties very seriously. and you are a good one! but look after yourself please”_ -Sent at 2:11 pm.

_“feli, you there? please be ok”_ -Sent at 3:28 pm.

_“please respond”_ -Sent at 5:01 pm.

After shutting off his Nintendo Switch, Alfred checked his phone. It was 8:14 pm and still no reply from Feliciano. Maybe Feliciano did see the messages but was too caught up in homework and studying. Since he had Sunday mass to attend to tomorrow, he preferred completing his assignments the day before. Feliciano could also still be angry at Alfred, though knowing his placid personality, it was highly unlikely. In addition, he might be busy seeking and fighting witches, unless…

“Alfred!” Jumping at the voice, Alfred looked behind him.

Tony was outside on the windowsill again. “Feliciano’s in trouble! Follow me!”

“What?! What happened to him?!”

“He’s getting chased by Ludwig! Hurry! Follow me!”

_“Damn it, Feli!”_ Putting on his bomber jacket and shoving his phone into his pocket, Alfred raced out of his room, heart racing wildly.

Arthur, who was seated at the dining table, looked up from his laptop when Alfred hurried through the hallway and turned towards the front door. Alfred? Where are you going? It’s quite late.”

Socks skidded on the hardwood floor. Alfred grabbed the kitchen counter to catch his balance. “A friend needs help quickly, Dad. I’ll be back as soon as I can!”

“What kind of help?” Arthur rose a suspicious brow.

_“Think, think, think quickly!”_ Panicked sweat formed on Alfred’s back.

“A fight. He got into a fight and needs help.” Alfred blurted as he slipped on his tennis shoes.

“A fight?”

“Yeah, he’s hurt badly. He needs me now. Really!”

Giving Alfred one last curious look, Arthur said, “Don’t make this fight worse than it is. Keep yourself safe.”

The door slammed shut as he went back to his draught.

* * *

Cars roared beneath Feliciano’s running feet. A powerful gust whipped his hair into his face. His legs aching in exhaustion, Feliciano came to an eventual stop. Cramps stung his sides as his shoulders rose and fell heavily with every loud pant. He should have listened to Alfred. He should have asked Alfred to tag along. Heck, he should have not returned to that neighborhood in the first place! He went under the naïve assumption that Ludwig would listen to his explanations this time.

“Oi! Come back here!” Ludwig’s low voice shouted behind Feliciano.

Holding out his Soul Gem, Feliciano quickly turned around to face his pursuer. “I’m already out of your neighborhood! Stop chasing me!”

“I ordered you to never return!” Ludwig retorted, scowling at Feliciano. “You broke zat promise!”

“Maye if you actually protected people, I would’ve not gone back into your area! Why would Tony even offer his contract to a selfish person like you?!” Feliciano’s faced paled. His hands were a second too late from muffling his mouth.

Ludwig’s face turned red, dilated eyes ready to budge out of his sockets. “Are you assuming that my wish vas only for myself?”

Feliciano’s terrified expression hardened into a glare. “I won’t be surprised if it was!”

“You don’t know anyzing about my past!”

“Well, did you wish to save someone’s life? Someone who you love?” 

Ludwig scoffed scornfully. “Vould you believe me if I said yes?”

“Feliciano!” Ludwig turned at the new voice.

Alfred kept his eyes on Ludwig as he ran around him. His panicked expression relaxed into a relieved look when he saw Feliciano unscratched. Riding on Alfred’s shoulder, Tony lightly grasped his blond hair.

“Thank god you’re ok, dude!” Alfred said before turning to Ludwig. “Dude, I’ll take care of him. We’ll leave you alone.”

Ludwig stomped closer to Feliciano and Alfred. “Zee only way you two vill leave me alone is after vhen I teach you two a lesson!”

“Dude!” Alfred stood in front of Feliciano with his arms crossed. “We really will! Why are you so angry?”

“Because you two lied about staying out of my territory!”

“Your territory? Anyone can go into your neighborhood, bro!”

Ludwig snatched Alfred by his shirt and jerked him forward. Two pairs of fuming blue eyes glared at each other, showing no sign of backing down to each other. Feliciano helplessly watched Ludwig, his Soul Gem in his hand shimmering blue.

“Ludwig. Leave them be.”

In his magical boy attire, Kiku coolly entered the scene.

“Didn’t you mention zat you’re make sure zey won’t come back?” Ludwig pushed Alfred back as he turned to face Kiku.

“Leave them be. I’ll take care of them.” Was Kiku’s only response.

Alfred’s stomach anxiously turned at the Soul Gem clutched in Ludwig’s hand.

“You vant to take take my vitches too, don’t you?” Ludwig confronted.

“No.”

Green light shone from the cracks in Ludwig’s fist.

“I see now... You’re using your friends. You’re using zem to cut off my Grief Seed source! To bring me down!”

“I am not.”

“I’ll be villing to believe you after a vorthy battle. Do you accept zis challenge?”

Alfred shot Kiku an alarmed look. “Don’t!” he mouthed. “He’s too strong for you!”

“…Yes, I accept your challenge.”

“Hmph. To the death!”

Both Ludwig and Kiku held out their Soul Gems. Their eyes peered up from the iridescent green or purple gemstone towards their opponent. Strategies from past battles were recalled. Tactics buzzed in their planning heads. Kiku was much smaller, but he previously demonstrated an unexplainable magic ability. Do not underestimate his size. Ludwig’s longsword could be used to deflect attacks. However, it was also very heavy. Take advantage of his slower speed. The two were so focused, Alfred was able to sneak behind Ludwig without either of them noticing.

Arms grabbed Ludwig from behind. “Dudes, stop!” Alfred pulled Ludwig back as he wrestled him for his Soul Gem. “We can talk this out, can’t we?!”

“Let GO!” Ludwig jerked forward.

_“He’s strong!”_ Alfred gasped. His arms wrapped tighter around Ludwig as he staggered backwards.

Alfred’s back met another body. “AH!” Feliciano cried out. “NOO!”

From the corner of Alfred’s eye, a tiny blue sparkle flew off the bridge.

“My Soul Gem!” Feliciano screamed panicky as he desperately scanned the highway below.

“What were you doing?!” Alfred shouted. “Why did you have it out?!”

“I was going to help Ki…” Feliciano’s eyes went blank as his voice faltered.

“Feli?”

Feliciano shoulders slumped as he began to fall towards Alfred.

Alfred caught Feliciano, shocked at how limp and heavy he was. “Feli! What’s wrong?! Hey! Say something! Wake up!” Feliciano’s drooping arms swung as Alfred shook his body for a response.

“Alfred, what have you done?” Tony asked.

“What have I done?!” Alfred exclaimed. “I didn’t do anything?”

“You just pushed Feliciano over the bridge! How could you do that to your best friend?”

“What are you talking about? This is Feliciano!” Alfred pointed.

“The hell is happening?!” Ludwig snarled. He grabbed a handful of Feliciano’s hair and gave it a sharp tug.

“DON’T!” Alfred screamed. “STOP!”

Feliciano’s only response were slightly parted lips and empty, cloudy eyes that sent Ludwig a shiver down his spine.

“He’s dead!”

“Shit, shit! C’mon, Feli! Wake up! Wake up! Come back! Don’t leave!” Alfred’s wide eyes filled with tears as he continued to scream.

“The hell is this?!” Ludwig scowled at Tony.

“Feliciano’s too far from his body.” Tony explained. “He’s over a one hundred meters away from it, so he lost control of it.”

“Too far from his body? Vat are you talking about?” Ludwig grabbed Tony by his neck and lifted him up.

“Is there anything we can do to save him?!” Alfred asked, clutching Feliciano closely to his body.

“Save him? Alfred, this is not Feliciano. It’s just an empty shell.”

“Not Feliciano?!”

“Did you assume that magical boys and girls can fight witches with fragile human bodies? No. It’s physically impossible.” Tony explained. “Their Soul Gems are their real bodies. It’s much easier to sustain and protect. When I recruit magical boys and girls, I take their soul from their human bodies and transform it into a Soul Gem.”

“Verdammt…” Ludwig growled, tightening his grip on Tony’s neck. Tony did not flinch one bit. “You turned us into zombies! Without telling us!”

“I don’t understand why you’re upset.” Tony said apathetically. “It’s a convenient accommodation. Stabbed in the stomach? Flung against a wall? Falling off a multi-storied building? No problem! Your magic will heal you up and you’re back on your feet! The only thing you have to worry about is keeping your Soul Gem with you at all times and make sure it does not get damaged.”

The highway continued to roar beneath the boys. Feliciano’s body remained limp and lifeless. Distinct headlights reflected in Ludwig’s shocked eyes.

“What the fuck?” Alfred only uttered.

“I don’t understand.” Tony continued. “Why are you humans so sensitive about everything? Why do you care about where your souls are in?”

Ludwig’s fist shook, fighting the urge to throw Tony over the bridge.

“Mmmm…” Movement in his arms caught Alfred by surprise.

“Feli?! Feli! You’re ok!” Alfred exhaled in relief. “Thank god…” he sighed.

Stirring, Feliciano blearily stood up. Alfred buried his face into Feliciano’s shoulder and hugged him tighter. Noticing the cold, metallic feeling in his hand, Feliciano eyed his reflection in his Soul Gem’s blue surface, before looking up at Kiku, who stood behind Alfred, hair disheveled, hands trembling, and cheeks flushed with exhaustion.

* * *

“You knew it along, did you?” Alfred asked Kiku.

The boy boys crossed the street. Red taillights parallel to their path zipped passed them. White headlights shone on the boys’ legs.

“Yes.” Kiku answered. He kept his face towards the path in front of him and Alfred.

“Why didn’t you tell anyone?”

Kiku’s brows arched slightly. “Is it worth telling if no one would believe me?”

“Man…” Alfred looked up at the tiny white sparkles in the black sky. “I thought Tony was for us, dude. Why would he do something like that? Taking people’s souls like that…”

“It’s because he, or it, does not understand emotions. Tony is an alien species foreign to human values. All it considers is a fair exchange in terms of logic. What only matters is someone turns into a magical boy in for making a wish.”

“Still, it’s pretty shitty.” Alfred said. “He didn’t tell Feliciano what he was going to do to his soul. Feliciano only wanted to save someone from dying. He’s a hero who deserved more than this.”

“No matter how great a person’s sacrifice is, a hero is still worth less than a miracle.” Kiku bluntly said. “Think about it. Even if Feliciano prayed with all his might, the person would never recover. Divine interference is a rarity. A miracle that desirable is worth the same or even much more than one person. You can say it is a life for a life. It is best to stop worrying about Feliciano.”

Alfred halted in his path. “No. I’m not going to let my best friend fall like this.”

Kiku looked back at the stubborn blond. His arching brows began to lower into a stern look. “He cannot be saved.”

“But there’s gotta be something I can do!” Alfred maintained.

“You cannot do anything!” Kiku’s voice began to rise.

“What if I wished for Feliciano to be normal again?”

Kiku’s hand twitched at Alfred’s suggestion before he shouted an angry “NO!”

Alfred’s eyes widened at the raven-haired boy’s tone, a complete opposite to the mild-mannered, logical boy he saw him as.

A flash of regret shot in Kiku’s dark eyes. “N-No…” He quietly repeated. Like if they had minds of their own, his hands clasped both of Alfred’s larger hands, squeezing them tightly yet protectively. “Please be yourself…” Kiku mumbled as he began to blink his eyes furiously.

“Don’t you see how many people already love you? Kiku continued, turning his gaze at his and Alfred’s shoes. Alfred’s heart ached at Kiku’s words. His bewildered expression turned into a kind smile as his hands gradually relaxed at the warm touch. Alfred reciprocated Kiku’s gesture with the same soft squeeze.

The gentle contact snapped Kiku back to reality. Face flushing red, he jerked his hands free from Alfred’s. “I apologize for that.” He said. His body tensed to maintain his composure.

“It’s cool. Don’t worry about it.” Alfred replied calmly. Kiku’s heart throbbed at his sincere smile. “I won’t think of making a wish again.”

“Never again. You saw how Tony is. It has devious intentions. Limit your contact with it.” Kiku cautioned. “Do not throw away your humanity.”

Alfred nodded. “Throwing away your humanity… Does that mean Feliciano isn’t a human anymore?”

Kiku looked down. A sports car vroomed passed them, sending their hair flying into the cool air. Kiku barely flinched, though. “You can say that. He can never return to his old life now.”

* * *

“Nonno?”

Dressed in his Sunday’s finest, Julius looked up from his morning newspaper, surprised to see Feliciano still dressed in his pajamas. Feliciano groggily brushed hair from his dark-circled eyes. His face was a sickly pale, lacking his cheek’s pink glow.

“Feliciano! Are you feeling well?” Julius worriedly asked.

“No…” Feliciano answered, his eyes dim. “I didn’t sleep well last night… May I stay home for today? I don’t think I can go to church with you…”

Julius rose from his seat and gave his grandson a pat on the head. “Stay home and get some rest, il mio bambino. Go back to your bedroom and sleep!”

“Thank you, Nonno.” Feliciano gave Julius a weary smile before walking back up the stairs.

Once when he laid his head on the pillow, snuggled the bedcovers, and closed his eyes, Feliciano drifted into a dreamless sleep. When seemed to be shutting his eyes for a few seconds was actually a four-hour nap.

A hungry pang in the stomach jolted Feliciano awake. His stomach growled for nourishment as he changed out of his pajamas and dressed in a casual buttoned shirt and jeans. After buttoning his shirt, Feliciano looked at his ring’s glistering sapphire gem.

“So…This is my real body now.” He said to himself. “How can I face Nonno again? What would Gabriel think of me?”

Julius was nowhere to be seen in the kitchen or living room. He was probably out buying groceries for home and the restaurant. In the fridge, some spaghetti stored in plastic Tupperware caught Feliciano’s eyes. While Feliciano loathed reheating food, he also did not recall seeing the spaghetti yesterday. Julius must have cooked and saved it for him today.

As he blew the steaming pasta strands looped around his fork and ate them, Feliciano wondered what he could do today. He did not get an opportunity to complete all his homework yesterday. However… Feliciano peered at the grandfather clock resting next to the doorway. It was only one in the afternoon.

_“Maybe I can visit Gabriel!”_ Feliciano smiled at the thought.

_“Visit who?”_ A telepathic German-accented voice asked.

Feliciano nearly choked on his food.

_“YOU AGAIN?!”_

_“Ja, it’s me.”_

Swallowing the last chunk of pasta and tomato sauce, Feliciano hurried to the windows and parted the blinds with his finger. To his disbelief, Ludwig stood outside his apartment, leaning against a lamppost.

_“What do you want from me?”_

_“I zis vant to have a talk vith you.”_

_“…You’re not going to fight me, are you?”_

_“In zis broad daylight in front of all zese people? Nein. Besides, I’m in your neighborhood now.”_

After finishing washing the dishes, Feliciano finally left his apartment. As he emerged from the stairs, Ludwig acknowledged him with a slight nod while retaining his stern expression. Feliciano’s Soul Gem flashed blue as Feliciano’s reflex jolted him to jump.

“Didn’t you hear? I’m not going to attack you!” Ludwig asserted.

“…” Feliciano could only look up at the taller, bulkier male.

“Didn’t you mention zat you vanted to visit zis Gabriel?” Ludwig asked.

“…Yes.” Feliciano managed to answer.

“Vhere is he?”

“…In the hospital.” Feliciano wanted Ludwig to stop probing into his background.

“Hmmm…” Ludwig put on his thinking face. “You mentioned making a vish to save a life… Let me guess, Gabriel’s the person you made your vish for, isn’t he?”

Eyes narrowing defensively, Feliciano nodded without a word.

“Just as I suspected…” Ludwig murmured to himself. “Vell, vhat are ve vaiting for? Let’s get a move on to zee hospital.”

“Didn’t you say you wanted to talk?” Feliciano asked.

“Ve can talk as ve valk. Come on.”

Holding back a protest, Feliciano could only nod his head in hesitant agreement before following Ludwig. Though, given the abundant number of fellow pedestrians and cars, Ludwig would be unwise if he planned to battle him in the middle of the crowd.

“Do you regret making your vish, especially after learning about what zat alien did to us?” Ludwig suddenly asked. 

“…No. Do you?” Feliciano responded.

Ludwig shrugged. “It is vhat it is. Actually, in zis dog-eat-dog world, having zese powers is useful. If you use zen for yourself, you’re guaranteed to never be disappointed.”

“He probably used his wish for himself… How selfish…” Feliciano said under his breath.

Ludwig’s glaring blue eyes were as cold as ice. “I did not use my wish to benefit myself.”

“Then why don’t you use your powers for others?” Feliciano responded.

“Because I do not vant to get burned by zis damn system again.”

Ludwig dug into his faded jean pocket and pulled out a silver necklace with a cross-shaped pendent. He handed the accessory to Feliciano to see. “Zis belonged to my vati.” He began. “Vati was a man who was very devoted to his religious beliefs. He vas a person who vould immediately pray after reading about a tragedy so God could help zee people affected. As far as I could remember, he always told me and my bruder that God always watched over us, no matter what.”

“As vell-intended he was, his mindset vas naïve. Vati vas also a hard worker who dreamed of owning a successful business. After saving enough money, he managed to start his own store. His business were among zee many competing against each other, yet he insisted zat zings would get better. God vill lead zee vay. However, he began to lose more money zan he earned. Before long, he vas in heavy debt and vas close to shutting his store.”

“It got so bad, my family sometimes vent to bed on an empty stomach. Our ‘friends’ pitied us, but I did not vant zeir pity and their prayers. If zey felt sorry for us, why didn’t zey actually help us?”

Ludwig’s fist clutched at the memory. “I got pissed off. God vasn’t zere. He vas never there. He vas only a bystander. The vorld does not stop for you, even if you did nothing wrong, even if you were suffering. When Tony showed up, I already knew my vish. For my family, I vished for Vati’s business to thrive. I vanted to be the hero zat vas zere for zen.”

A slight smile crooked Ludwig’s lip. “It vorked. Everyone vent to Vati’s store. His ethnic food even attracted people outside our neighborhood. My family never starved again. Being his generous self, Vati donated to zee less fortunate. And me, being a dummkopf, felt like a hero. I saved my family. I saved other people. While Vati brought in zee business, I’ll hunt vitches in the background.”

Ludwig’s face fell into a solemn expression. “Zen one night, I became careless. Vati caught me pursuing a familiar. It didn’t take long to figure vhat really caused his business to bloom.”

“He lost it. All zat time, he believed zat zis miracle vas God’s act and his own hard vork finally being recognized. He called me a vitch, a follower of the Devil. Ironic, isn’t it? I was condemned as a vitch! After zat, Vati vent mad. He drank frequently and abused his family, including his own two sohns. One day, while me and my bruder vere at school, Vati killed Mutti and himself. My vish did save my family, but at vhat cost? Not considering Vati’s ethics. It did not ensure a happy ending. From zat day on, I promised to only fight for myself. If I use it for myself, I vill not be disappointed again.”

Looking at the cross-shaped pendent again, Feliciano’s heart churned at the story behind it. He returned it to Ludwig. “Why are you telling me this?”

“Because both of us made zee same vishes.” Ludwig answered. “Ve made vishes for others. Zat should be it. Getting more from it is only to bring more misery. Ah, look. We’re almost zere.”

Across the red light was the hospital. As Ludwig stood by and kept his gaze on the traffic light, Feliciano’s hand began to repeatedly press the traffic light button.

“Vhy are you doing zat?” Ludwig rose a brow, his mood becoming grouchier with every click. “It doesn’t make it go faster.”

“Well, I believe it does.” Feliciano replied. “As long as I keep my faith, I can still use my magic for good. Whether it has something to do with Gabriel or not, I’ll continue taking the opportunity to help this world one at a time. I refuse to have regrets.”

The light turned green, cuing the two to cross.

“You’re only setting yourself for disappointment.” Ludwig warned. “Stop being so stubborn and naive.”

“I have to. Magical boys can’t be selfish.” Feliciano countered. “We must continue to serve our duty no matter what.”

Feliciano and Ludwig stopped near the hospital’s entrance. Giving the most honest and sympathetic smile he could muster, Feliciano turned to Ludwig. “I won’t invalidate the pain you went through.” He began. “What happened is a tragedy. You did not deserve that to happen. Still, you still have your magic. Why don’t you continue using it for good? The world always needs more heroes and goodness.”

In the sky, the clouds drifted by, revealing the sun. Feliciano’s eyes sparkled as an idea lit in his mind. “Why don’t we start a magical boy alliance together?”

“Nein.” Was Ludwig blunt answer. The larger male crossed his arms, not showing any response to the dejection in Feliciano’s falling smile. “I vork alone only for myself. I vill not fall for zis silly alliance.”

“…fine with me.” Feliciano answered sadly.

“Now go.” Ludwig pointed at the hospital’s front doors. “Gabriel is vaiting for you.”

Feliciano nodded. “Thank you for walking with me.” he said before turning to enter the hospital.

Once when the sliding glass doors closed in front of Feliciano’s thin figure, Ludwig began to walk back where he and Feliciano came from. Although the closest cars were a distinct block away halted by another stop light, Ludwig obeyed the red light in front of him.

With Ludwig’s small push, the traffic light button beeped. Ludwig retracted his arm. His eyes turned towards the distant stalled vehicles again, still waiting for that light to turn green. Why did he suddenly feel so restless and so bored?

“Beep.” The light button went again. “Beep.”

_“His name is Feliciano, right? Ja, zat’s correct.”_

When was the last time Ludwig spoke to a fellow magical boy and learned their name? When was the last time Ludwig parted with a magical boy as acquaintances, rather than chasing him away? As Ludwig’s index finger continued to press the traffic light button, much to his head’s logical resistance, his heart could not help but soften at the pure and innocent smile given by Feliciano moments ago.

* * *

_“Ding!”_ The elevator went as its doors open.

Feliciano’s heartbeats grew faster as he approached Gabriel’s room. There were no other voices, meaning that Gabriel was alone. Good, Feliciano could finally have some privacy with him. He could finally tell him his true feelings!

Stopping a few steps away from Gabriel’s room, Feliciano combed his hair with his fingers. He brushed stray hair from his face. According to his phone’s camera, his teeth had no residue of pasta and tomatoes.

“Gabriel? It’s me—” Feliciano started to greet as he entered.

When he stepped into the room, Feliciano froze. His hands shakily rolled into numb fists. Uneasiness filled his twisting stomach. A tiny ring resonated in his ears.

The room was still draped entirely in white. The heart monitor still beeped. Gabriel’s injuries were still wrapped, though his cuts were not as dark and the bandages were a fresh, clean white. However, there a familiar spark lacked in Gabriel puzzled gaze.

“…Gabriel?” Feliciano repeated, trying to hide his shaking voice. Outside, clouds rolled over the sun, turning the white room into a gloomy grey.

Gabriel rose a confused brow. “Who are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap, this chapter is long. It was actually also pretty difficult to write, as I wanted to keep the themes of being authentic and being a hero as clear as possible. In addition, I'm lowkey worried that some of the character descriptions to be consistent with their characterization (Cough cough, Arthur, cough cough). Also, future chapters are probably going to feature more dialogue than descriptions, so I hope you guys like to read about characters talking!  
> The scenes with Alfred and Kiku, and Feliciano and Ludwig completely popped up while writing this chapter. I figured since I listed the shippings in the tags, might as well show that there are some feelings between the characters right now.   
> For Ludwig's past, I didn't want his story to be a copy-and-paste of Kyoko's, so I had his father be both a religious devote and a business owner. The religious aspect implies how Ludwig lost faith in his beliefs and eventually the magical boy and girl system. I also wanted the competitive nature from owning businesses to suggest why Ludwig is so firm on keeping witches himself and doesn't like cooperating with other magical boys.   
> Lastly, what do you people generally think of writing accents in the story? I know that some people do when they write dialogue for Arthur's brothers, however I'm not sure if writing German accents for Ludwig's dialogue makes everything harder to read.


	9. Breathing Corpse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to Gabriel not remembering Feliciano, Feliciano starts to deteriorate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation notes:  
> Vati and Mutti= Dad and Mom  
> Mi dispiace= I'm sorry  
> Si, grazie= Yes, thank you.

_“What was your favorite subject when you were in middle school? What is your favorite food? What do you think of pasta? What is your mode of transportation? Who do you love the most? Do you like guys? Is there someone you secretly love?”_ Feliciano knew the correct answer to all questions.

_“I zink it vas… math? My favorite food is wurst. Pasta is ok, better if it has wurst. I bike a lot. I love my vati and mutti zee most. Liking guys? Secretly loving someone? Vhy are you asking zeese personal questions? Leave.”_

Eyes swelling with disappointed tears, Feliciano apologized because leaving immediately. He swallowed a wail trying to crawl up his dry throat. His numb hand tingled as he pressed the elevator button.

As the doors opened, Feliciano wiped his eyes with his sleeve. He repeatedly sniffed, hoping to clear his running nose. However, only a few seconds passed before snoot oozed out again. Cheeks turning hot, Feliciano hurried down the hallway, following the signs pointing to the restrooms. The most he gave bystanders was a glance. They probably assumed that Feliciano just visited a dying relative. They would not understand how his loved one, although physically alive, was gone to him.

Feliciano’s steps, the sound of ripping paper towels, and a sputtering honk broke the restroom’s silence. The white paper towel’s rough surface scratched his skin slightly as he wiped his nose, before being tossed into the garbage.

Warm water flowed out the sink. As his hands furiously scrubbed foamy soap onto each other, Feliciano continued to gaze at his darkened reflection. Behind him, the white walls and shiny stalls stung his eyes.

* * *

Whether intentional or not, people had their own ways to suggest they were having a bad day. Alfred sulked from his family and glowered whenever Arthur asked him to do something. Matthew became quieter than usual, a method he used to fade from his environment’s rowdiness. Arthur snapped at the smallest things that irritated him, including Alfred’s slurps and Alfred’s boisterous laugh. Francis would sigh and shut his eyes, counting to ten to lower his blood pressure. Mr. Edelstein became more nit-picky about the band’s mistakes. Toris looked more exhausted than usual. Ivan’s dark presence would be more than enough to deter even the bravest people. By the next day however, people returned to their normal personalities, allowing yesterday’s bygones be bygones.

Feliciano was no exception. When Feliciano’s eyes failed to light at the sight of them, Alfred and Matthew gave each other knowing side-glances. Stayed behind them and unresponsive to their conversations? Check. Did not smile at anyone, including girls? Check. Barely flinched when Ivan forced his way into his lunch circle and sat next to him? Check.

“Don’t worry.” Matthew assured Alfred during passing period. “He’ll be fine tomorrow. He’s just in a bad mood.”

As days passed however, Feliciano’s eyes remained dull and empty. His smile was weak at the passing girls who greeted him. During rehearsals, he dragged behind the rest of the band, sometimes even refusing to make a single note with his saxophone.

The cheerleaders whispered worriedly to each other when they saw Feliciano’s dejected expression and shagged shoulders. Every time Matthew asked if everything was fine, Feliciano always gave the same answer: Yes. During practice, the alto saxophone section glanced sadly at Feliciano, barely listening to Mr. Edelstein’s instructions. Even Mr. Edelstein took him aside during the band’s water break and asked if he was feeling well.

“Hey, Alfred?”

At Ivan’s voice, Alfred nearly choked on the gush of water. “Y-Yeah?” He coughed, too much in pain to fake a smile.

“Is Feliciano ok?” Ivan’s concerned expression and quiet tone did not repulse Alfred.

Clearing his throat, Alfred answered, “He’s not saying anything. We don’t know what’s going on with him.”

“I see… If he talks to you again, can you let him know that I hope he gets better. I would tell him, but he’ll listen to you more. You are the band’s hero!”

“Oh…” Was Alfred’s bewildered response. “Yeah… Sure, dude.”

For once, a promise for Ivan remained in Alfred’s head when practice ended. As soon as Mr. Edelstein blew his whistle, Alfred made a B-line to his backpack. He had just barely struggled to put on his backpack when he saw Feliciano exit the football field alone, leaving behind the other alto saxophonists, who were setting their instruments in their cases.

“Hey, Feli!” Alfred called, chasing after the Italian. Although Alfred was an average runner, running with the sousaphone made it more difficult. Feliciano looked behind at Alfred’s pants.

“Oh, hey Alfred.” Feliciano greeted, his expression remaining blank at Alfred’s hysterical panting.

“Hah… Hah…” Alfred breathed heavily. “I… Ah… I wanted to check up on you. You’ve been so quiet and sad. “

“…” Feliciano only nodded.

“Everyone’s worried about you, dude. Even Ivan asked me to check up on you for him.” Alfred continued.

“…Everything’s fine, Alfred.” Feliciano asserted, forcing a tiny smile.

“No, you’re not dude.” Alfred insisted. “I’m probably ignoring the atmosphere now, but please let me stay with you for now. I don’t want to leave you alone.”

Feliciano’s fists tightened as tears stung his eyes. “…Grazie, Alfred.” his voice cracked. “You’re always so willing to help people, even people who don’t deserve it.”

“You deserve it, man. You’re a kind-hearted dude who has done nothing wrong.”

“But I did do something wrong!” Feliciano exclaimed. His tears blurred his vision. “Alfred, I made my wish to save Gabriel so I can tell him I love him and find a reason to be with him. But he doesn’t remember me at all!”

Alfred’s mouth dropped, unable to respond to Feliciano’s sentence.

“Maybe it’s best if he doesn’t!” Feliciano continued, his voice trembling. “How can he love a zombie? How can anyone love a zombie?”

Alfred knew how he wanted to reply. Feli, you used your wish to save Gabriel. That’s the most heroic thing ever. But how could he say that without diminishing the fact that Gabriel, the center of Feliciano’s wish, would never reciprocate his sacrifice?

The only thing Alfred could do was keep his lips sealed shut as he gave Feliciano a pat on the back.

* * *

Feliciano briefly looked up from his history textbook at the sound of the front door unlocking. Judging from the clicking grandfather clock, it was Nonno. He usually returned from the restaurant around this hour. 

After unlocking the door, Julius entered the living room where his youngest grandson was, sitting on a couch doing his homework. “Feliciano, I’m home!” he said as he took off his coat and hung it on the coat rack, expecting Feliciano to ask how was work today or tell him something interesting that happened at school. The only response he got was the sound of a page turning.

“Feliciano?” Julius asked again.

Feliciano jumped. “Oh! Nonno, mi dispiace! I didn’t hear you!”

“It’s fine.” Julius’s smile fell into a concerned look. “You’re been awfully quiet recently. Are you feeling well?”

The leather coach dipped when Julius sat next to Feliciano. Looking into his grandfather’s amber eyes, Feliciano wanted to throw his arms around him and rest his head on his shoulder as he confessed that he loved Gabriel, who lost any memory of him due to an accident. He wanted to sink into Julius’s arms and enjoy the embrace’s warmth as Julius rubbed comforting circles on his back,

However, how would Julius react to him, the purest and most innocent of all his many grandsons, having romantic feelings towards a boy, specifically a German boy? The night Lovino told Julius his feelings for Antonio still haunted Feliciano. Until then, Feliciano had never seen disgust distort Julius’s facial features and fury blaze in his eyes. He never suspected that Nonno, who kissed his cuts and scrapes better, was capable of threatening to throw Lovino out if he did not repent for his sin. In his furious response, Lovino boldly told him he would be more than fucking happy to get out of this shithole apartment. He collected his essential possessions and fled to Antonio’s place on the same night, before only coming back day by day to collect his remaining belongings.

_“Will Nonno also throw me out like what he did to Lovi?”_ Feliciano asked himself. _“I can’t stay with Gabriel obviously. Will Alfred and Matthew take me?”_

They would not, Feliciano. Who would house a zombie?

“Feliciano?” Julius gently stroked his hair. “You don’t have to hide anything from me. Nonno is here to listen to you.”

“…I’m just stressed with schoolwork.” Feliciano smiled weakly. “Midterms are coming up.”

“I understand.” Julius gave Feliciano a smooch on his cheek before getting off the sofa. “Thank you for telling me. It’s difficult being a student. Remember to give yourself breaks! Are you hungry?”

“A little bit.”

“I make some pasta for you now. Would you like that?”

“Si, grazie.”

Feliciano’s smile fell when Julius turned his back to walk to the kitchen.

* * *

“So, zee vitch is here…” Ludwig’s Soul Gem flashed brightly as he approached the construction site. He scaled up the chain link fence, ignoring the red no trespassing sign. His feet meeting the dirt ground, Ludwig walked deeper into the area, not halting when the city night surroundings transitioned into a pure white labyrinth.

_“BAM!”_ Ludwig halted at the boom. In front of him, Feliciano’s black silhouette leapt at the witch, a shadow shaped like a kneeling praying figure. Feliciano hurled an aqua magic ball of water at his target, only to have the witch deflect it with branches extending from its body.

The branches pushed Feliciano to the ground. The witch’s familiars, vines with rat and snake heads, erupted from the ground and enveloped Feliciano, holding him to the ground as more minions began to wrap around his neck. Air source cut, Feliciano hacked as he tugged against the vines.

“Feliciano!” Longsword drawn out, Ludwig raced to his fellow magical boy. With a swipe, Feliciano was cut free from the familiars’ grasps.

“Don’t rush into danger like zat! Stay behind!” Ludwig ordered. “I’ll take care of zis.”

Ignoring Ludwig’s command, Feliciano unsteadily got up, ready to lunge at the witch again.

“Oi!” Ludwig shouted.

“Don’t worry. I got it.” Feliciano’s calm voice was eerie.

“Wait!” Ludwig could only yell as Feliciano dashed towards the wish. Another magic ball, the largest Ludwig had seen, spurned in Feliciano’s hand.

The magic ball exploded through the witch’s branches, sending water flying up the labyrinth. Feliciano shrieked his war cry as he threw ball after ball at the witch. Large droplets pattered onto the ground, drenching Ludwig, who could only gawk at the violent scene with stunned, wide eyes.

_“He’s expelling so much magic! More magic zan zee first time I saw him!”_

With a final bang, Feliciano’s magic dissolved the witch. As the labyrinth faded away, Feliciano picked up the fallen Grief Seed. Water droplets rolled down his damp hair. Dirt tainted the bottom of his soaked robe as it dragged across the ground.

“Please take it.” Feliciano went up to Ludwig and forced the Grief Seed into his gloved hand. “This is what you came here for.”

“Let me see your Soul Gem first.” Ludwig replied.

“No.” Feliciano said.

“You need it to recharge your magic!” Ludwig clenched his teeth as Feliciano’s stubbornness. 

Feliciano’s uneven smile and vacant eyes made Ludwig’s shoulders jolt. “I don’t need it.” His sweet voice faltered at the end of his sentence. “I’m used to the pain. After all, I’m just a breathing corpse.” 

Before Ludwig could respond, Feliciano leapt over the fence, disappearing into the dark night. Ludwig did not realize his hand quivering as he clutched the Grief Seed.

* * *

Feliciano walked down the lonely streets, barely shivering when the wind blew against him. His heavy shoulders drooped as he numbly gazed around his surroundings, caring less if something lunged at him from the shadows.

A flickering streetlight went out. Despite the street turning completely black, Feliciano’s stomach did not flip-flop in panic. Even in complete darkness, he still knew that this was where Alfred and Matthew lived. His home were only a few mere blocks away.

“Feli?” Feliciano halted at the familiar voice.

Light from inside shone behind Alfred as he exited his house, trash bag in hand. “What are you doing out here, man?” he asked as he dumped the bag into a garbage bin.

“…Hunting witches…” Was Feliciano’s quiet answer.

“Dude, you didn’t even tell me! Also, it’s so late! Hey… You’re doing all right?” Feliciano hardly moved when Alfred approached him and took his hand. “You’re cold! And your clothes are soaked with water! How are you walking around like that?”

“I’m just a body pretending to be alive.” Feliciano shrugged limply.

Alfred narrowed his eyes. “No, Felciano. You are alive.”

“If you didn’t know me, would you still see me as a living human? You probably wouldn’t.” Feliciano accused, his empty eyes glaring at his friend. “In fact, you probably wouldn’t understand why I decided to become one in the first place.”

“I do!” Alfred protested. “You did so to save Gabriel! And you did it, dude!”

Feliciano scoffed as he smirked darkly at his friend’s naiveite. “I did that because I couldn’t resist my temptation. My motive was only driven by lust.”

“Dude, stop it.” Alfred felt his heartrate steadily rise in irritation. “You loved him.”

“Yes, a boy.”

“Why does that matter?!” Alfred’s voice rose in frustration. “If you love another boy, you love another boy! Who cares?!”

“You won’t understand.” Feliciano glanced at the front of Alfred’s house. “You’re raised by two sinners. I wish I was as lucky as you. Being so unaware of sin that you are free to sin as much as your want. You wouldn’t have to feel remorse about sinning like me.”

“Why don’t you become a magical boy?” Feliciano asked, ignoring Alfred’s trembling tight fists, dilating narrowed irises, and furrowed brows. “To make up for your lifetime of sinning like me? What happened? I thought you wanted to be a hero like Mathias.”

Thoughts feverishly ran in Alfred’s head. This was not Feliciano. Feliciano was his childhood friend who would never hurt a fly. He was the bandsman who wanted to spread music’s joy either by eventually becoming drum major or just giving his fellow band members a reason to smile. Most of all, Feliciano did not base others’ morale on how they lived to his religious code. He accepted everyone with open arms regardless of their lifestyles and beliefs.

“So, you think it’s better for two twin boys to grow up in an orphanage?” Alfred asked through gritted teeth.

Regret shone in Feliciano’s eyes. “Alfred, I—”

“I understand what you’re trying to see. And I agree. You’re a zombie!” Alfred angrily declared, “A zombie who mindlessly follows some stupid religion so he can feel good about himself!”

Feliciano looked like Alfred slapped him across the face.

Alfred’s outburst continued. “Are you that willing to please you God, the God that convinces people it’s fine to throw their own grandsons out in the night? Didn’t you see that happen? With Lovino? Maybe you are like them! You need to please some imaginary god because you don’t have anything better to live for!”

“God is not imaginary!” Feliciano’s voice shook as he retorted. “And he’s worth living for!”

Before Alfred could argue back, the front door creaked open. Soft footsteps strolled down the concrete. “Al, what’s happening?” Matthew asked.

As Matthew stepped out onto the drive way, Feliciano immediately ran down the direction towards his home. His breath hitched as tears burned his eyes. Rain began to plummet as thunder grumbled throughout the night sky.

“Feli!” Alfred exclaimed, reaching a hand out to his friend’s shrinking silhouette. _“Fuck, I’m such a fucking idiot!”_

“Feliciano was here?” Matthew approached his brother.

Without responding, Alfred began to head down the direction where Feliciano went.

“Where are you going? Alfred!”

Alfred stopped. The rain pattered on the ground as it grew heavier.

“It’s raining pretty hard. Better get back inside, eh!”

“But, Feliciano…” Alfred started, unable to look at Matthew in the eye.

“He doesn’t live that far! I’m sure he’ll be back home fine!”

The water rolling down Matthew’s hair and body was illuminated by the house’s glowing lights, unlike the murky streets. If Alfred insisted chasing after Feliciano, Matthew would likely tag along with him. Knowing their luck, it would be a while before they caught up with Feliciano and comforted him. By the time they got back, Arthur would be standing by the front door with a scowl and his arms crossed, prepared to scold them for running off into the rain, his way of telling them that he was afraid that they would catch a cold.

There was always tomorrow. Once when Alfred and Matthew met with Feliciano to head to school, Alfred could exchange solemn apologies with Feliciano. With one last look down the pitch-black block, Alfred followed him into the house.

* * *

Feliciano stood atop the fire exit, back towards his pitch-black room. Rainwater soaked through his darkened clothes, which were unable to absorb any more water. His hair stuck to his forehead, allowing the water to flow down his face. Feliciano’s eyes were set on the alleyway, hoping to see Gabriel standing there in his black coat and his cap next to his bike. However, such images were only fragments of Feliciano’s memories and imagination.

Looking at the starless sky, Feliciano clasped his hands together. _Gabriel. Gabriel. Gabriel._ No matter how hard he concentrated, his cloudy mind only drifted back to his sin’s cause.

Feliciano turned behind him, looking at his pitiful, soaked reflection. He could enter the shower and spend hours scrubbing soap onto his skin, or stay in the rain until morning. Yet, nothing could wash away the filth brought by his lust. He was too tainted to enter his own home, a home that would not allow him in once his sin is revealed.

With one last look at the door behind the glass, Feliciano climbed down the fire exit. He did not look back as he ran down the alleyway and the street.

The next day, Feliciano did not meet Alfred and Matthew in front of his nonno’s restaurant. The day after, Feliciano became a missing person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rather than making up a new witch, I decided to use Elsa Maria from Madoka Magica because I think it best symbolizes what Feliciano's character is going through. An analysis done on the witches mentioned that Elsa Maria's labyrinth represents a black and white stance on morality/good.  
> The next chapter will contain major spoilers for the end of episode 8 and possibly the beginning of episode 9. I'm getting very excited because we're approaching one of my (painful) favorite moments of Madoka Magica!


	10. Sono Stato Stupido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feliciano's friends are too late in finding Feliciano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Spoilers for the ending of episode 8 and beginning of episode 9!  
> ...  
> Translation notes:   
> Ja= Yes  
> Scheiße= Shit  
> Sono stato stupido= I was stupid

“The Walpurgisnacht will appear in this part of the city.” Kiku pointed on the map displayed on his laptop’s screen. “And…” He paused. Ludwig was staring blankly at the living room wall.

_“Feliciano…”_

“…Ludwig? Are you listening?”

Ludwig blinked. “Oh, sorry. You vere talking about vhere zee Walpurgisnacht vill be, right?”

“Correct.”

“How are you so sure about zat?”

“Research.”

Ludwig rose a brow. “Can you show me zee evidence? I’m vondering how you know so much about zis vitch.”

“I was wondering the same thing.” Tony’s voice came from beneath the desk.

The two boys jumped. “You!” Ludwig pointed at the grey alien.

“Am I not welcomed here? I apologize.” Tony said. “I just have important information to tell you.”

“Vhat is it?” Ludwig asked.

“You were probably thinking about it, Ludwig.” Tony began. “Feliciano is becoming cursed now.”

“I vonder vhy…” Ludwig sarcastically said.

“Be on your guard.” Tony warned. “He might damper your plans to prepare for the Walpurgisnacht’s arrival.”

“How?”

“Ask Kiku. I’m sure he knows what to expect. He knows information that I don’t know.”

“That’s enough.” Kiku said as he picked up Tony and went to the front door. He dumped him outside before closing the door.

“Let’s get back to discussing the Walpurgisnacht.” Kiku sat down on the sofa.

“Vait.” Ludwig immediately spoke up. “Vhat about Feliciano? Vhat’s wrong with him?”

“There’s no use in helping him now.” Ludwig’s fist clenched at Kiku’s apathy.

“Helping him? Vhat do you mean? Tell me.” Ludwig demanded.

Kiku exhaled quietly through his nose before he answered, “His Soul Gem is becoming very tainted. If it is not purified, he will be lost.”

Ludwig felt the Grief Seed Feliciano gave him in his pocket. “How much time do ve got?”

Kiku’s eyes barely lit when Ludwig showed him the Grief Seed. “We can save him!”

“You’re willing to give a Grief Seed to another magical boy for once?”

An irritated vein throbbed on the side of Ludwig’s head. “Ja. Are ve too late or not?”

“…We might be able to save him.”

“Zen vhat are ve vaiting for?! Let’s find him!”

Kiku forced a small nod. How many times had he heard Ludwig say that? How many times did he lie to Ludwig?

* * *

_“feli im very sorry for the argument two nights ago. really. i was a fucking dumb asshole back there and i forgive you for what you said. i dont care whos right or wrong. all i care about is you coming home safely. mattie and i are worried about you. the whole band is looking for you. we just want you back. pls.”_ -Sent at 10:02 am.

_“pls respond. youre not a zombie. no one thinks you are. fuck what tony did to you and said. youre still the feli we love.”_ -Sent at 11:48 am.

_“feli?”_ -Sent at 2:29 pm.

_“pls…”_ -Sent at 5:16 pm.

“This is all my fault.” Alfred said to Matthew as he dumped his phone on the floor next to him.

“Al, don’t blame yourself.” Matthew replied with empathy in his voice. “We already searched for him after school today with no luck. We can only wait now.”

“Still, if I chased after him that night, he wouldn’t have disappeared!”

“Well, you can blame me. I mean, I was the one who asked you to come in.”

“Mattie…” Alfred gave his twin an unhappy smile. “Don’t make me feel better, dude.”

“And don’t stop me from doing that.” Matthew stated. He got off his bed, sat next to Alfred, and set a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “You did nothing wrong.”

_“You need to please some imaginary god because you don’t have anything better to live for!”_

_“What kind of a person tells their friend that?”_ Alfred’s fingers dug into the carpeted ground.

Later, Alfred returned to his room. Before he could flick on the light switch, he caught Tony’s silhouette in the closed yet red-orange window blinds, colored by the sunset. _“God, why is he here?”_ Alfred exasperatedly asked himself as he shut the door and turned on the lights. Once he opened the blinds, his glaring blue eyes met with Tony’s red ones.

“What do you want, dude?” Alfred suspiciously asked.

“I don’t want anything from you.” Tony answered. “I’m here to give you updates on Feliciano’s state.”

Alfred’s suspicious expression fell as light lit in his eyes. “You know where Feli’s at?”

“Not precisely. Though, I know that his mental deteriorating minute by minute.” Tony said.

“Deteriorating? Is something gonna happen to him?”

“Perhaps. All I can predict is he will release his anger upon the world that went against him.”

“Seriously?!” Alfred’s face turned a shade lighter. “Man… I don’t want him to be a bad guy… This is my fault! I need to go out and find him now!”

“No need to! There is something you can do to save him!”

Alfred gave Tony a wary look. “Something I can do?”

“You can always make a contract with me.” Tony suggested.

“A contract? Like I can wish for Feliciano to become normal again?”

“Yes! It can be possible! Didn’t I mention you have potential?” Tony mentioned. “Anything you wish can come true! There is no limit.”

“Then…” Alfred paused.

_“You saw how Tony is. It has devious intentions. Limit your contact with it.”_ Kiku’s warning from days ago echoed.

_“But, what about Feli!”_

“…Alfred? Is that what you want? Are you ready to make your contract with me?” If Tony had a face, he would be smirking.

_“Do not throw away your humanity.”_

Alfred opened his mouth, stuck on whether he should say “Fuck no!” or “Piss off!”, one of his dad’s classic lines, to the scheming alien. Before he made a decision, an abrupt “THWACK!” interrupted him.

“Holy shit!” Alfred yelped.

With a glowing arrow lounged in his head, Tony’s eyes twitched before he fell off the windowsill and landed on the dirt ground with a soft thud. His hands shaking, Kiku set his bow back on his sling before cautiously approaching Tony’s body.

“Kiku?!”

Kiku looked up at Alfred with a sharp, harsh glare. “You were going to make a wish, weren’t you?”

“No!” Alfred threw up his arms in surrender. “I was going to tell him off!”

“Really?” Silent tension filled the air.

“Really! He just came up to me!”

After a few moments of silence, Kiku released the tense breath he was holding.

“He told me that Feliciano’s in big trouble.” Alfred added.

“I know.” Kiku said.

“You do?”

Kiku only nodded without a word.

“I want to go out and look for him. It’s been two days. I need to talk to him and save him. Do you know if I could do that?”

“…….”

“Kiku?”

“…Yes. Ludwig and I are searching for him now.”

“Ludwig? Really?” Alfred could not believe that the magical boy who tried to kill his best friend was actively searching for him.

“Yes. He is not here, but he is busily looking for him now.”

“Let me join you guys.” Alfred offered. “I need to talk to him and save him.”

“Alfred…”

“Please.” Alfred insisted.

_“No. There is not going to be a difference!”_ Kiku wanted to say. However, he could not resist Alfred’s piercing, determined blue eyes. His softened heart beginning to melt, Kiku could only submit to Alfred’s demand.

“Yes. Come with me.”

Alfred gave a large, beaming smile that caused Kiku’s face to flush shyly. “Yes! Thank you, dude! I’ll be there in five minutes!”

As Alfred closed the blinders, movement from the ground drew Kiku’s attention. Tony unsteadily stood up.

“You know that there is no use in trying to kill me, don’t you?” He did not flinch when he jerked the arrow out of his head. “That’s the 3rd time!”

Kiku looked at the direction Tony tossed the arrow, which dissipated into luminous dust.

“It took me a while, but I think I figured it out this time.” Tony continued. “Did you use time manipulation?”

Kiku did not answer.

“Don’t lie to me. I have been theorizing it for a while. You’re from a different timeline, aren’t you?”

“…Yes.” Kiku admitted. “I know what you are and your plans for Alfred.”

“Hmmm, I see now. Are you that determined to change Alfred Kirkland-Bonnefoy’s fate?”

“I am. And I will do anything to protect him from you, Tony.” Kiku halted. “Or, should I say, Incubator?”

* * *

“Ugh… I hate being a teacher.”

“You say that all the time! I still don’t how you managed to stay in that career.”

Feliciano slightly opened his heavy eyes and looked at the two middle-aged men seated beside the exit. The bus rocked and chuffed as it drove over a pothole down the streets.

“Well, it pays the bills and groceries.” Feliciano’s head began to dip at the teacher’s statement. His eyes slowly shut. “Also, I don’t want to make my education go to waste.”

“That’s understandable.” The teacher’s friend replied.

Feliciano’s head nodded with every bump and sway.

“Back then, I thought I could change the world.” The teacher continued. “Change the world by educating students one by one. But how can change possibly happen if these shits won’t do what they’re told?”

Feliciano’s eyes snapped open. He turned at the two men again.

“They never turn in their assignments in time and never prepare for their tests! And their parents get pissed at me when their kids fail the class!” The teacher ranted. “I have little faith in today’s youth. They are so immature!”

“Yes, I agree. They don’t know how good they have it.” The teacher’s friend added. “These kids never experienced a struggle in their life. Their parents give them everything. They think if they wish for something, it’ll come true. And yet, they won’t work towards it!”

Feliciano’s knuckles whitened in his lap.

“Anything bad that happens to them is because of the world. Nothing is ever their fault. With that entitled attitude, I don’t see how they can change the world. They might even worsen it!” The teacher asserted. “These selfish brats only care about their own unrealistic affairs!”

Feliciano stood up from his seat. “Excuse me?”

The two men turned to the back of the bus. Holding the nearest rail and seat handles, Feliciano approached them, burning them with his bitter glare.

“Can you elaborate on your comment, please?” Feliciano asked the teacher, his tone stern and cold. “Why do you think my generation is selfish?”

“Um…” The teacher hesitantly started as color drained from his face. “Young man, this is none of your business!”

“None of my business.” Feliciano repeated sarcastically. “Were you just saying that it’s wrong for people my age to fight for something to believe in?”

“Now, what I mean to say is—"

“What kind of a teacher are you?” Feliciano interrupted, continuing his angry ramble. “Are you the kind that blame their inability to do their jobs on their students? Aren’t you supposed to help them when something’s wrong? You expect everyone to perform well, but how can we help ourselves if we aren’t given anything?”

“The student who failed to complete his assignment could have had work to support their family. The student who failed your test could have had to spend time taking care of their younger siblings. And the student who you called entitled could have had parents who refuses to accept their sexuality. Do you think they’ll just stand around and do nothing to help themselves?”

The bus halted at a bus stop. As the doors opened, Feliciano turned to exit, though he did not break his eye contact with the men.

“This is the world I tried to save.” He said shamefully as he went down the steps.

The doors shut behind him.

* * *

Cold salty air drifted up Ludwig’s nose. Seagulls cried over the waves tumbling beneath his feet. Foamy water bounced as it struck the wooden beams below. Over the graying and darkening horizon, was the orange sun, a weakening orange blob beginning its gradual decent into the ocean.

Ludwig pulled his green coat closer to his body when the wind blew against him. The coldness nipped his ears and nose. There were no other people seated below on the beach or on the pier admiring the sunset. One might presume Ludwig was an idiot willing to tolerate the unbearable chilly weather just to see a sunset, a sunset that happens daily.

Yes, Ludwig would consider himself an idiot, though for a different reason. He was an idiot for letting his guard down around Feliciano.

When he first saw Feliciano, Ludwig was not hesitant to point his blade at him. Not only Feliciano tried to kill one of his precious witch familiars, he also had the hopeful, altruistic views Ludwig used to have, the same views that destroyed Ludwig’s family. He was no more different than some of the other magical boys and girls Ludwig barred out of his neighborhood. Yet, Feliciano was the first magical boy to hear Ludwig’s past, to know what drove Ludwig to be so harsh and self-centered. While Ludwig’s story would have fell on other magical boys’ deaf ears, Feliciano listened and put himself in Ludwig’s shoes.

Feliciano was right. Ludwig could have continued fighting for a better world despite the tragedy he endured. His misfortune should not allow him to drop his duties and abandon his philanthropical beliefs. Yet, Feliciano never condemned him for his narrow-minded, self-centered choice. He believed that even the most selfish magical boys were still capable of redemption.

In a world that held everlasting grudges, forgiveness was a precious virtue. The moment when Feliciano gave that sweet smile to him, Ludwig no longer had any more reason to blame himself for his family’s calamity. Now, Ludwig’s heart numbly throbbed whenever he compared that smile to the empty expression the same hopeful magical boy gave him.

A small, thin silhouette sat on a bench at the end of the pier. The curl on the left side of its head made Ludwig excited.

“Feliciano!” Ludwig shouted as he ran towards the Italian with a concerned expression.

Feliciano peered at Ludwig with the same miserable, joyless eyes. “Oh… It’s you…”

“I found you!” Catching his breath, Ludwig sat next to Feliciano. “Vhat are you doing?! Everyone’s vorried about you!”

“People are worried about me?” Feliciano innocently asked.

Taking off his jacket, Ludwig answered loudly, “YES!”

Feliciano barely moved when Ludwig set his jacket over his body.

_“Oi, Kiku! I found Feliciano on the pier! Where are you?”_ Ludwig asked Kiku through his telepathic voice.

_“Alfred and I are around the docks. We’ll be there soon!”_ Kiku replied.

_“Good! I’ll watch over Feliciano!”_

“…You were right. I was setting myself up for disappointment.” Feliciano spoke up. “I was stubborn and naïve. I thought that I had someone to fight for, something to live up to, a future to uphold. But if everything I did was for nothing, I… I don’t know… Nothing matters anymore.”

“It vasn’t for nothing!” Ludwig insisted. “Vhat are you talking about?”

“Gabriel…” Feliciano mumbled. “He doesn’t know… He will never know…”

“I just wanted to be with you, Gabriel.” Ludwig’s eyes widened at the pitch-black Soul Gem Feliciano took out of his pocket. “But… Will you want to be with me? Even if you still remembered me?”

“Feliciano, your Soul Gem!” In his magical boy career, Ludwig had never seen a Soul Gem that dark.

_“Get the Grief Seed!”_ Ludwig pulled out his Grief Seed from his right jean pocket. _“_ Scheiße! _”_

With Ludwig’s jacket still on his body, Feliciano walked towards the pier’s rails.

“I figured it out now.” Feliciano said, taking a seat on the rail and leaning back. Ludwig froze in terror. His wide eyes glanced at his jacket’s right pocket before darting at Feliciano. “There needs to be a balance. Good and evil need to cancel themselves out. When I became a magical boy, the good thing is I saved some lives. But the bad thing is I realized how this world is far from being saved. Not even I can redeem myself.”

“Feliciano! Stop! You can be redeemed!” Ludwig insisted. “Get off of zere!”

“For a miracle for the world, someone must get cursed with misfortune. And that’s what magical boys do. We bare the world’s misfortune.”

Ludwig dashed forward, the sun’s final rays of the day emitting behind him.

A tear rolled down Feliciano’s face and landed on his Soul Gem. “Sono stato stupido.”

The sun disappeared into the ocean’s waves.

A step away from Feliciano, Ludwig was blown back by a powerful shockwave and thrown against the railing. Feliciano’s Soul Gem shattered in his hand, floating up in the air as it morphed into a Grief Seed. Bubbling gurgles below the deck grew louder as something began to emerge from the sea’s shadows.

“FELICIANO!”

* * *

“Something wrong.” Kiku suddenly said.

Alfred stopped running and turned at Kiku, whose Soul Gel began to flicker brightly. It barely sparkled when the two left the docks and entered the beach.

“There’s a witch’s labyrinth nearby. Alfred, stay here.” Kiku ordered before running towards the pier.

“A witch? Wait! You don’t have to fight it now! We gotta find Feliciano! Hey! Kiku!” Alfred yelled after Kiku.

The wooden planks transitioned into checkered marble tiles as an array of musical bars swirled around the labyrinth. Among the faceless audience watching Ludwig deflecting hurled wheels was a marching band conducted by a certain blond boy garbed in black. Despite Ludwig’s heroic act to protect Feliciano, who lied on the ground motionlessly, the cheering audience were not rooting for Ludwig. Rather, they were applauding for the witch, a monster with the body of an armored knight and the tail of a mermaid.

“Ludwig! Get back!” Kiku shouted he shot arrows at the witch’s face, blinding it for a few seconds.

“Kiku!” Ludwig threw Feliciano over his shoulder. “Zis witch appeared out of nowhere! The hell is going on?!”

“I’ll explain later. Take my hand!”

When Ludwig grabbed Kiku’s hand, a click echoed as the labyrinth turned grey. The marching band’s music and crowd’s cheer were silenced. The witch froze.

“Everything stopped?!” Ludwig exclaimed as he and Kiku began to flee.

“Don’t let go.” Kiku warned. “If you do, you’ll be frozen in time too. Hurry!”

Ludwig nodded as he tightened his grip.

Alfred was in front of the pier’s entrance when Kiku and Ludwig emerged from the labyrinth. “Feli!” The relief that shone in his blue eyes was only temporary. Alfred’s thrilled expression fell into a worried look when Ludwig carefully set Feliciano on the ground. “Is he ok?”

Ludwig placed his fingers on Feliciano’s neck close to his throat. “No pulse… Verdammt…”

Alfred looked like he was struck by lightning. “Wha…What happened?” he asked slowly.

“That witch back there was Feliciano.” Kiku answered. “This is the final secret of Soul Gems. When they become too tainted, they turn into Grief Seeds. Then, magical boys and girls are reborn as witches. It’s inevitable.”

Dryness hitched in Alfred’s throat. Hot tears filling his eyes, Alfred nudged Feliciano’s shoulder. “C’mon Feli… I’m here for you… Everyone’s here for you.” he croaked, trying to hold back a wail as he took Feliciano’s cold hand. “Please wake up… Wake up…”

Alfred buried his face into Feliciano’s still chest and allowed his tears to flow freely. The blond’s shoulders shook with every shaky breath. His hands lightly dug into Feliciano’s shirt. Ludwig turned his head from the scene, clutching his eyes and teeth shut.

Kiku lowered his head and shut his eyes in respect for a few moments before whispering, “Ludwig, a word with you.”

“Vhat is it?” Ludwig asked as Kiku directed him away from Alfred.

“Can you handle Feliciano’s body? I need to escort Alfred back home.”

“Vhy are you bringing this up so soon?!” Ludwig hissed. “Give Alfred a moment!”

“Can you handle Feliciano’s body?” Kiku only coldly reported.

“…Sure, I vill.”

“Be careful of getting rid of it. Don’t caught with it.”

“Ja, I vill.”

* * *

A faint green light shown through the crumbling building’s windows. Inside, Ludwig kneeled in front of Feliciano’s body, whose hands were evenly placed on his stomach. Feliciano’s auburn hand were brushed out of his resting face.

_“Try it again.”_ Ludwig’s Soul Gem shone as another green light enveloped Feliciano again. Feliciano remained still as the light died down.

“Are you using your magic to keep his body fresh?” Tony stood on the opposite side of Ludwig.

“Nein.” Ludwig curtly answered. “There is no way to bring back his Soul Gem, is there?”

“I’m not aware of it.” Tony said. “Though, the existence of magical boys and girls defies logic. I wouldn’t be surprised if there are more miraculous things they can do.”

“More miraculous things?” Ludwig asked.

_“What if…”_ Ludwig’s hand stroked Feliciano’s cheek and brushed through his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Hetalia fanfiction. We make characters suffer.  
> I'm not a huge fan of characters falling in love after meeting a few times, since it's a huge Disney cliche. But I also wanted to make it clear that Ludwig has developed feelings for Feliciano. So, here's the cliche!


	11. The Witch and the Band

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred and Ludwig go into Feliciano's labyrinth and try to save him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for episode 9!

_“Feliciano…”_ Alfred thought as he clutched his blanket tightly to his chest as if he was cradling Feliciano. His fingers still trembled at the remembrance of how cold and still Feliciano’s hand was. Every time Alfred shut his eyes, he saw Feliciano’s pale, still face. His heart would have not panged with sorrow if Feliciano was only unconscious.

This was it. Feliciano was really gone. If Alfred did not accidentally make Feliciano drop his Soul Gem, Feliciano would have not thought that he was a zombie. If Alfred did not lose his temper at Feliciano, Feliciano would have not run away. If Alfred stopped Feliciano from running away, Feliciano would still be here.

All because Alfred was too cowardly and selfish to help Feliciano bear his burden.

Alfred’s head perked up at the sound of heavy footsteps stepping on grass. “Tony?”

_“Oi, I’m not Tony!”_ Ludwig’s psychic voice said.

Throwing aside his blanket and turning on his lamp, Alfred opened the window blinds. Ludwig was behind the shrubs in his magical boy attire.

Alfred pulled open the window. His face was met with a blast of cold night air. “Dude! What are you doing out here?!” he whispered.

Ludwig replied, “Vell… I was vondering… Do you vant to save Feliciano?”

Hope flickered in Alfred’s perplexed expression. “There’s a way?”

Ludwig scratched the back of his head. “Vell…” He hesitantly started. “Actually, zere is no certainty that he can be saved. If zere is a possibility, I vant to try it. I vas zinking zat he might remember your voice. Maybe if you call to him, he’ll remember who he is and turn back to normal! You did say zat he was your best friend, am I right?”

“Yeah, I did say that…” Alfred said.

“Vhat if Feliciano remembers vho he is and his Grief Seed turns back into a Soul Gem?” Ludwig continued. A slight smile appeared on his lips. “It’ll be a real-life example of love and courage triumphing evil and despair!”

“Why are you suddenly interested in this?” Alfred asked. “I thought you hate these kinds of stuff.”

After looking around his surroundings for any eavesdroppers, Ludwig said, “Zis is between the two of us, but Feliciano reminded me of how much I used to value zese stories. I could not stop thinking about how optimistic, noble, and merciful he is. He just needs to be reminded, just like how he made me realize I am capable of redemption.”

“Do you vant to come along?” Ludwig then asked. “I’m not forcing you. It’s a very dangerous mission. I cannot guarantee zat I can protect you.”

How many times did Alfred not take the opportunity to become a hero? If he became a magical boy, Mathias might have not become witch food, and Feliciano would have not fallen in despair. Right now, Alfred could repay for his cowardice.

Alfred’s eyes lit as he grinned in determination. “I’m in.”

After changing out of his pajamas into his typical casual clothes—T-shirt, jeans, and bomber jacket, he snuck out of his room to the front door, where, he slipped on his red tennis shoes. Fortunately, Francis convinced Arthur that sleep was more important that finishing a draught the night before. 

Quietly sliding his house key out of the lock, Alfred ran up to Ludwig, who was waiting for him on the driveway.

“Your name is Alfred, am I correct?” Ludwig held out his hand.

Alfred gave Ludwig a firm handshake. “Yes. Alfred Kirkland-Bonnefoy at your service!”

“My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt. Pleased to meet you.”

It was the first time Alfred saw Ludwig smile.

* * *

The beach’s weather was much colder when Alfred and Ludwig arrived. While Ludwig’s coat whipped violently in the wind, Alfred pulled the zipper up his bomber jacket. Covered by dark clouds, the sky was an entire black void. Where the sea was supposed to be was only more darkness, its presence only hinted by the crashing waves.

“Hey dude,” Alfred spoke up, brushing a strand of hair out of his face. “do you think we should’ve gotten Kiku?”

“Nein, no need to.” Ludwig replied. “He always seems to be hesitant in helping us.”

“He knows a lot about things. If we asked him, I think he’ll be down. He might help us get Feli back.”

“Fair point. But I don’t vant to continue dragging him into more things.” Ludwig stated. “The more hesitant he seems, the more likely it seems zat nothing vill go as planned. Though, I always voder how he has so much knowledge.”

Alfred nodded as he and Ludwig reached the entrance of the pier. To Ludwig, his transformation was the same as always. In a flash of green, he was garbed in his green tunic, black shoulder plates, and knee-high boots. The only tiny difference was his Vati’s necklace hung around his neck, an accessory usually kept in his pockets until he transformed back.

“All right.” Ludwig began sternly. “Once when we enter here, there is no turning back. Are you sure you want to come along?”

“I’m sure.” Alfred firmly answered.

The two began their way down the pier. As they entered the labyrinth, the sound of creaking wooden planks turned into the sound of footsteps tapping down an empty corridor. A muffled chorus played over the waves. The stuffy air made Alfred’s nose tingle as he unzipped his jacket. Light from the glowing aqua aquariums reflected off Ludwig’s focused eyes.

“Hey, Ludwig?”

“Ja?”

“Do you think I am a coward?” Alfred asked. “There were so many times when I could’ve turned into a magical boy and saved Feliciano. The only thing is I held myself back.”

“Nein. You’re smart. You’re willing to take zee time to zink if you’re able to handle being a magical boy.” Ludwig answered.

“Still… I should help somehow.” Alfred continued. “I have it good compared to other people. I should be doing things for other people.”

“If you’re thinking of becoming a magical boy just for your own sake, I von’t allow it.” Ludwig said. “The only people vho should become magical boys are zoese whose lives depend on it. Anyone else are just asking for more unnecessary trouble. Judging from vhat you’re saying, it sounds like you have a happy life and a loving family. You’ll ruin zese two if you do.”

“I see…”

“Though, vho knows?” Ludwig’s eyes lit at the other blond. “Maybe one day you find something you must fight for.”

“Yeah, maybe. There are just so many things. Speaking of that, Ludwig, what did you—”

A frantic rattle broke Alfred’s sentence.

“He knows we’re here! Let’s go!” Ludwig said.

The muted melody burst through the doors, revealing the labyrinth’s center. Feliciano’s witch was perched on a pedestal, swaying his body to the marching band’s song. It growled at the two intruders menacingly.

Had it not been for the marching band’s entrancing music, Alfred would have frozen in horror at the monstrosity that was once his best friend. Instead, his arms hung by his sides as he gazed around the labyrinth in awe. The cymbals crashed with the bass drum’s heavy thumps. The flutes were paired with the clarinets. Alfred could hear the sole sousaphone over the shrill trumpets, tooting saxophones, and blaring trombones.

“Stay back.” Ludwig’s order broke Alfred from the music’s enchantment. Alfred was encased in Ludwig’s protective barrier. “I’ll ward off zee attacks. You’ll call to Feliciano.”

Swiping his sword, Feliciano summoned several wheels, hurling them at Ludwig. Ludwig easily dodged and deflected them with his long sword. Metallic clangs rang in the air, followed by his heavy footsteps and grunts.

With the loudest voice he could muster, Alfred shouted, “Hey, dude! Feli! It’s me, Alfred! Can you hear me?”

“Shit!” A wheel flew towards Alfred. If it were not for the barrier, he would have been immediately crushed.

“Don’t vorry!” Ludwig narrowly dodged a wheel. “Keep speaking to him!”

“Feliciano, LISTEN!” Alfred clutched his fists tightly. “Remember who you are!”

Another wheel bounced off the barrier.

“You wanted to do good for the world when you became a magical boy!”

Ludwig knocked a wheel towards the sidelines. He spotted another rolling wheel from his side vision, nearly getting struck due to the shrieking trumpets breaking his concentration. 

“I know you would never hurt anyone!”

The drums thundered as the melody swelled.

“Feli! Turn back into yourself, dude!”

“Feliciano! Snap out of it!” Ludwig turned to yell at Feliciano. “Scheiße!”

Struck by a wheel, Ludwig tumbled onto the ground.

“Ludwig!” Alfred exclaimed in shock.

Gritting his teeth, Ludwig unsteadily stood up, ignoring the aches on his body. He retained his tight grasp on his long sword. “Don’t vorry…” he huffed as sweat shone on his forehead. “Zis isn’t anything! I’ve… had vorst…”

Before Ludwig could get into his fighting stance, another wheel struck him, knocking back down.

“Stop it!” Frustrated tears welled in Alfred’s large eyes. “Feliciano! Remember, my dude! Turn back into the Feli we all love!”

No matter how many times Alfred yelled at the top of his lungs, Feliciano continued to hurl his wheels at him and Ludwig. The marching band seemed to play louder whenever Alfred opened his mouth. The surrounding audience always cheered when Feliciano attacked, becoming rowdier whenever a wheel successfully struck Ludwig.

Perhaps Feliciano could hear above the band and his boisterous viewers and chose not to listen, still clutching onto the resentment and grudges attained when he was a magical boy.

More wheels were summoned than the start. Ludwig took longer to start his dodges and swing his sword. The wheels that whisked by him began to strike him, continuously tossing him around to each other.

“CLANG!” His long sword clattering onto the ground next to him, Ludwig unsteadily lifted his head to face Feliciano. _“So, zis is my punishment for being so selfish. I now know vhy you’re so angry. I can’t go back and change mein mistakes. Neither can you. No one can take back vhat they did to you.”_

A noise resembling the sound of glass shattering made Ludwig turn. The barrier he casted around Alfred shattered.

“Feliciano!!!” Alfred screamed as he avoided a wheel, skidding to a halt when he nearly ran into another.

“Verdammt, Feliciano!” Ludwig deflected an attack headed towards Alfred. “Forgive yourself! You can redeem yourself!!”

Before Ludwig could recast his barrier, a wheel struck him, sending him flying far from Alfred.

“Ludwig!” Alfred ran towards him, back facing a wheel spending towards him.

“Alfred! Look out!” Ludwig shouted.

Mysteriously, in the blink of an eye, Alfred was shoved out of harm’s way. The wheel was deflected to the opposite side. Standing in its original path was Kiku.

“Alfred! Ludwig!”

“Kiku!” Alfred exclaimed. “How did you get here?!”

As Kiku quickly tried to come up with an answer, Ludwig looked behind him where the labyrinth’s entrance was. His blurred vision cleared, finally able to detect the two distinct doors. Given the rate of Feliciano’s attacks, if lucky enough, Alfred might barely escape— with major injuries. A normal human could not run fast enough to the exit without a scratch.

However, with Kiku...

Using his long sword as support, Ludwig shakily stood up. “I’m such a dummkopf… Of course! It’s not safe for Alfred to come along…”

Ludwig turned to Kiku. “Kiku, take Alfred out of here.”

“But, Ludwig!” Alfred spoke up, alarm shining in his worried eyes.

“No, Alfred.” Ludwig calmly stopped the blond.

“I can fight with you.” Kiku insisted.

“No.” Ludwig shook his head. “Ve can’t fight and protect Alfred at zee same time. Ve all are just going to get ourselves killed. Both of you get out of here.”

Summoning his Soul Gem into his hand, Ludwig faced Feliciano. “I’ll take care of ‘em. Don’t worry.”

Kiku nodded in understanding before turning to Alfred. “Alfred, take my hand. Don’t let go.”

“Wait, Ludwig!”

Before Alfred could rush to Ludwig, Kiku snatched his hand. With a click, time halted, turning the labyrinth grey and silent. Ludwig faced Feliciano, frozen in his stance, about to walk towards the witch.

“What happened?” Alfred asked. “Why is everything not moving?”

“Not now, Alfred. Let’s go!”  
“But what about Ludwig?!”

With a stern expression, Kiku only tugged Alfred’s hand. A hint of grief shone in his eyes. Alfred’s dismayed face fell into a dejected yet understanding look. After looking back at Ludwig for one last time, Alfred nodded at Kiku, signaling Kiku to hurry him out of the labyrinth. Neither of them looked back when the doors closed behind them.

At the same time, Ludwig took off his cross necklace and tied it around his Soul Gem, before turning to Feliciano with an empathetic smile, the softest expression he gave for the first time in years.

“I understand, Feliciano. You never got to admit your love. And trust me, I vas also too late to do the same.”

Ludwig planted a kiss on his Soul Gem before sending it towards Feliciano. It hovered in front of Feliciano’s concealing iron mask. A glowing aura surrounded Ludwig’s sword as its blade grew longer and wider.

“But it is fine now.” Ludwig added, aiming his weapon at the green jewel.

“I’ll be by your side.” Ludwig lunged towards his Soul Gem.

“You are not alone.”

The last thing Ludwig heard and saw was his Soul Gem shattering, a flash of bright green, and a deafening explosion.

* * *

Kiku and Alfred walked out of the pier. The two looked at Kiku’s Soul Gem in Kiku’s hand. Once shimmering with radiance given Feliciano’s presence, the jewel dimmed, returning to its original state.

Without saying a word, the two looked down the pier. The tossing waves continued to tumble and splash onto the shore.

Kiku broke the silence. “Alfred, let’s take you home.”

The clouds briefly parted, revealing the full moon. Its silver light gleamed on Alfred’s glasses, concealing his empty, blank eyes.

“Alfred.” Kiku repeated, a tad louder. “Let’s go.”

“…okay.” Alfred quietly responded.

Kiku still had not released his grip on Alfred’s hand. As the two left the docks, his smaller hands gave Alfred a tight, warm squeeze. Alfred reciprocated the gesture by rubbing a small circle with his thumb finger.

* * *

“Oh, it’s you again.” Kiku said to Tony, who sat on his desk. He blows furrowed slightly as he closed the door behind him.

Kiku opened his drawer, taking out a pair of pajamas. “Tell me the truth. Was it possible for Ludwig to save Feliciano?”

“Of course not!” Tony’s answer made Kiku’s fingers squeezed his nightclothes. “He should have known that!”

“Then why didn’t you stop him?”

“His death serves an important purpose.” Kiku pictured a twisted grin on Tony’s blank face. “There is one less magical boy left to fight the Walpurgisnacht. All that is left is you. You will defeat it by yourself. The only way for to beat it is to have Alfred turn into a magical boy.”

Anger flaring in his chest, Kiku glared at the grey alien. “That will not happen.”

_“I swear, I will save Alfred this time.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the recent chapters are short. The next ones will definitely be much longer!


	12. Entropy and Energy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred learns the truth behind magical boys and girls from Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for episode 11 and, to some degree, episode 10!   
> Context notes:  
> Mr. and Mrs. Vargas refers to Feliciano and Lovino's parents. Both are centered on advancing their careers so they can save more money for their children. Given their busy lives, Julius offered to house Feliciano and Lovino whenever they are too occupied with work or had to travel out of town.

Alfred barely remembered attending his first funeral. He was only five years old at the time. Back then, death was when a person went into a very deep sleep and could not be waken.

According to Francis, the funeral was for George Kirkland, one of Arthur’s great uncles. The only thing Alfred knew about him was on that fated night, George just shut his eyes, never suspecting that he would never wake from his sleep. He never had an everlasting battle with cancer, never had his head smashed against the windshield, and never had his gut several times. Compared to some unfortunate people’s, George’s death was the tamest exit out of this mortal world.

All Alfred could recollect from that day was being seated next to Arthur and Matthew. He barely believed Arthur’s claim that he had to take him outside for ten minutes due to Alfred leaping out of his seat and scurrying around the room giggling.

Alfred inevitably became more exposed to death as he grew up. Classmates missed school for family members’ funerals. Peers left condolences on each other’s posts that announced the news. Through one way or another, Alfred would unconsciously discover that death was certain. Dad and Papa would eventually leave him and Matthew. One way or the other, Alfred could pass on before or after Matthew. However, this was all in the distinct future. Nothing to fret about all the time.

Yet, Alfred never suspected that the second funeral he would attend would be his best friend’s. Feliciano was only sixteen, the same age as him.

Feliciano Vargas’s head was surrounded by flowers. His resting face had an unnatural light texture, and his hands were clasped together on top of his still chest. He was dressed in a blue suit, the only article of colored clothing among the shades of dark grey and black seated in the room.

Alfred gently set a bouquet of indigo flowers besides Feliciano’s head. To Alfred’s left, Arthur set a comforting hand on Alfred’s shoulder. Matthew’s left hand shivered in Alfred’s right as he fought back a sob. While tears rolled down Matthew’s face, Alfred’s eyes remained as dry as a desert as they peered looked down at the casket, unnerved by Feliciano’s body. Francis gave Matthew pats on the back before the four turned to return to their seats.

Out of all faces seated close to the casket, Alfred could only identify Julius, who wept into a handful of tissues. A middle-aged man, who had a resemblance to Lovino, gave Julius comforting circles on Julius’s back before wrapping his arms around a woman. Her hair was the same color as Feliciano’s. Regardless of the color of their hair, the color of their eyes, and how wrinkly their skins were, all of the unfamiliar people had at least one hair curl.

Some of Feliciano’s extended relatives, particularly the ones with greying hair and wrinkly skin, scowled at Alfred, as if he had just laughed out loud. Alfred averted his eyes down the carpeted floor, though restlessness still fluttered in his heart.

“Hey, Dad?” Alfred whispered to Arthur.

“Yes?” Arthur replied in the same soft voice.

“Some people are looking at us.”

Muttering voices began to hiss amongst themselves.

“Dad, a few of them pointed at you and Papa! They look angry!”

“Keep quiet, Alfred. Don’t look back at them.” Arthur whispered back.

“But—”

Arthur shot Alfred a stern look, making Alfred clamp his mouth shut.

The benches at the back had more recognizable faces. Mr. Edelstein’s expression remained stoic as ever, though his wife Elizabeta had just wiped a tear off his cheek with her handkerchief. Close to Mr. Edelstain and Elizabeta were some band kids. Toris held Raivis and Eduard in his arms, his lips trembling as he dared not to let a tear spill from his eyes. Ivan’s thumbs fiddled in his lap. For once his presence, lightened by his slouched figure and narrowed violet eyes, did not ward other band kids away.

Kiku sat amongst the alto saxophonists, his express emotionless. According to news reports, Feliciano’s body was discovered in an abandoned building. The police were still investigating whether his shocking death was caused by foul play or suicide. Most people suspected that Feliciano took his own life.

Alfred gave Kiku a brief knowing look, a gesture reciprocated by Kiku’s slight nod.

The priest stood beside Feliciano’s casket with a scripture in his hand. Before he could open the service, footsteps thundering down the hall drew everyone’s eyes to the back.

Lovino’s heavy huffs broke the stunned silence. A large bouquet of white lilies was clutched in his hands. Swallowing nervously, Lovino straightened his black tie. His back grew sticky at the hushed mumurs.

A familiar hand was set on Lovino’s sweaty shoulder.

“Lovi, let’s go.” Antonio told him with a sad yet sympathetic smile.

Following Lovino’s hesitant nod, he and Antonio made their way down the aisle. Antonio warmly squeezed Lovino’s hand as the mummers grew louder. Lovino could not hear what his relatives were mumbling, yet he had some suspicions.

_“How dare this sinner show up. That sinner should not be allowed here! Did he think appearing at his brother’s funeral would earn him God’ forgiveness?”_ Lovino heard these remarks before during family unions.

“You didn’t have to fucking come with me!” Lovino said under his breath.

“It’s fine.” Antonio reassured. “Why would I leave my boyfriend alone on a day like this?”

“So his stupid relatives won’t look at you like this!” Lovino retorted in a hiss.

“And I don’t care what his relatives think of me. What matters the most is being with him at a time like this.”

Lovino was only halfway to the casket when tears began to stream down his face. As he got closer to his baby brother, his heart grew heavy with regret. He should have tried to come back more often to be with Feliciano, even though most of his family condemned him. When he was at home, he should have smiled at his brother’s silly antics rather than calling him an idiot, a defense mechanism Lovino used to vent his jealousy.

If Lovino admitted his weakness, Feliciano might not be lying in his box now.

“Stop right there.” Lovino snapped out of his remorseful thoughts at the steps approached him. Although Lovino barely remembered meeting the cross-armed, frowning elderly man and woman standing in front of him, he was safe to assume that they were probably one of his great aunts and uncles. Antonio’s smile faltered. His eyes, usually full of warmth, gleamed with an ice-cold glare.

“Get out.” Lovino’s great uncle pointed at the opposite direction. “Sinners are not allowed here.”

_“Don’t lose your shit. Not at Fratello’s funeral.”_ Lovino bit his tongue “No. Let me see Feliciano.”

“Why would Feliciano want you to see a sinner like you?” The great aunt scorned.

“Because he’s my brother!” Lovino’s voice rose.

“He’s a pure saint unlike you! He did not deserve a horrendous brother like you!” The great uncle retorted. “I can’t believe both of you were related!”

“We are.” Rolling his eyes, Lovino pointed to his curl. “Isn’t this a trademark of the Vargas family?”

“Maybe he tricked you into sinning!” Antonio barely flinched at the finger pointing at him.

“You leave Antonio out of this!” Lovino’s voice grew louder. His eyes widened in fury.

“Oh! He willingly gave into sin!” The great aunt glowered at Lovino’s parents, whose eyes widened at the death glare. “It’s because neither of you taught your kids about sin!”

Mr. Vargas gestured at his wife to stay seated. He rose from his seat with a firm expression. “Leave Lovino about of this!”

“No, it’s Julius’s fault!” The great uncle pointed at Julius. “He raised them! I knew you weren’t meant for Father’s inheritance!”

“Not meant for it?!” Julius’s irate scowl was not softened by his pink eyes and hoarse voice. “I taught these two boys everything from the bible since they started walking! Did either of you two offer to care for them?!”

“He’s right!” Two male relatives stood behind Julius with hands on their hips.

“You’re taking religion too seriously!”

“Too seriously?!” Another pair of relatives joined the argument. “Catholicism is the centerpiece of our family! Anyone who rejects it is not part of our family!”

In a blink of an eye, all the front seats were empty. The shrieking voices shifted from sputtered English to Italian blabbers. Hands threw gestures. Livid tears were spilled. While members argued against members, the rest of the gawking attendees remained glued to their seats.

“Alfred, stay put.” Sensing his oldest son’s movement, Arthur set a firm hand on Alfred’s lap, holding him down.

“But they’re fighting!” Alfred insisted. “Feliciano doesn’t want this!”

“We do not want a third party participating in their silly argument.” Arthur urged. “Remain seated!”

“Silly? Some of these guys hate people like you! Look what they said about Lovino! Don’t you and Papa—” 

“EVERYONE, SILENCE!”

The Vargas family silenced at the command. Large, astounded eyes turned to the red-faced priest. His knuckles turned white as he clutched the scripture.

“We are gathered here to grieve and commemorate Feliciano Vargas’s life,” The priest announced, his firm voice echoing on the walls. “not to bicker about family matters. Now, everyone sit down.”

As people hurried back to their seats, Lovino took Antonio’s hand, about to guide him to the remaining empty seats in the back of the room when he was stopped by his father.

“Lovino.” Mr. Vargas gestured at the bench. Mrs. Vargas and the other relatives just scooted over in the bench.

Lovino looked at Antonio, who responded with an understanding nod. Before Antonio could head to the back, Julius lightly grabbed him by his jacket.

“Sit here.” Julius patted the empty spot in between him and Lovino.

Antonio halted.

“My grandson needs you.”

Antonio looked at the last empty bench and back to Julius. Unlike last time, there was no malice or disgust hiding behind Julius’s smile. Only sincerity and compassion shone in his eyes.

“Gracias.” Antonio thanked with a smile.

Julius did not recoil when Antonio sat next to him.

* * *

Alfred lied on his bed in a fetal position. The white overcast sky’s light shone on his curled figure. His black blazer hung over his desk’s chair, covering his bomber jacket. The dark grey socks made his feet uncomfortably warm, yet he did not have the will to strip them off.

His phone’s screen read 4:15 pm. An hour ago, Feliciano’s casket was lowered into his grave. Despite the sorrow pounding in his heart, Alfred’s eyes were heavy, too exhausted and numb to shed tears.

A familiar shadow with a tiny body and a large head draped over Alfred. Alfred did not even have to look up to see who it was.

“…You’re still alive, Tony?” Alfred rose a brow.

“Yes, I am.” Tony hopped onto Alfred’s bed and stared into his eyes.

“…I can’t believe Feliciano is dead, dude…” Alfred’s voice was hoarse. “And Ludwig too.”

“It’s inevitable. Sooner or later, they will die or turn into witches.”

Alfred’s eyes narrowed as his brows furrowed. “Why are you fine with turning magical boys and girls into witches? You have something against us, don’t you?”

“Don’t misunderstand my civilization’s intentions. We do not despise the human race. Everything that we do is for prolonging the universe. Alfred, have you heard of the term ‘entropy’?”

Alfred vaguely remembered hearing the term in his chemistry class.

“Basically, when energy changes its form, some of it is lost.” Tony explained. “The energy in the universe is decreasing. In order to retain the universe, my race, the Incubators, began to search for a form of energy not limited by the laws of thermodynamics.”

“Eventually, we found you humans. We quickly discovered that human soul can provide enough energy needed to counter the effects of entropy. The most energy comes from humans in your age group, when they experience the most intense emotional fluctuations. Once when your Soul Gems become Grief Seeds, an enormous amount of energy is released. Then, we Incubators collect the energy.”

“So, you see us as disposable! You don’t care if we die for you!” Alfred accused.

“However, we always ask for your consent before making the contract.” Tony insisted.

“But you do so by tricking us!”

“Tricking you? I don’t understand. A deal is a deal. Why do people harbor resentment towards the other party when they regret a decision made based on their own misunderstanding?”

“Because it’s not fair to magical boys!” Alfred crossed his arm. “They matter too! Why do you see them like livestock?”

“Livestock?” Tony paused. “Interesting…”

Alfred rose a brow. “Interesting?”

“Have you ever felt guilty for consuming livestock? Have you ever thought about what those animals experience become they become your food?” Tony asked, peering closer into Alfred’s eyes.

Alfred’s stomach churned. “…No…”

Tony’s chuckle made Alfred’s blood run cold. “You’re missing the point. Humans chose livestock to be food. In exchange, they have a higher rate of survival. They are fed, allowed to reproduce, and are protected from predators at all time. In this relationship, both parties benefit.”

“You can say our relationship with humans are similar.” Tony continued. “However, under consideration that your species is a sentiment one, we treat you with more respect and try to deal fairly with you. Believe it or not, humans and Incubators have relationships since prehistoric times. We’ve helped human civilization develop. Innumerable boys and girls have made contracts with Incubators, had their wishes ranted, and fell to despair.”

Alfred swallowed discomfort lingering in his throat.

“Beginning with a wish and ending with curse.” Tony said. “That’s the cycle magical boys and girls follow. Some of their wishes were so powerful, they started revolutions that changed history or elevated human society.”

“You’re a traitor! They trusted you!”

“No, we didn’t betray them. Their wishes did.” Tony countered. “Wishes are desires that don’t exist in the current reality. Anything that diverges from reality creates distortions. It’s only natural that these things end in disaster. Though, I don’t think they are entirely foolish. If it were not for their sacrifices, human society would have not developed so far.”

“Don’t you ever think of how they feel and the suffering they went through?”

“No.” Was Tony’s short answer. “In our society, the phenomenon you refer to as emotions is considered as an ailment. Before encountering the human species, we never knew that it was possible there could be a world where each individual has their own set of emotions, yet still manage to co-exist with one another.”

Alfred’s grimace fell. “Does that mean if you Incubators never came to our planet…we wouldn’t be where we are now?”

Tony nodded, confirming Alfred’s guess. “All of you would still be living naked in caves.”

* * *

A knock aroused Alfred from his dreamless nap. The bed moaned as he rolled onto his side, facing the door.

“Alfred, it’s me.” Arthur voice said behind the door. “May I come in?”

“…come in…” Alfred replied.

Arthur’s thick brows arched in a concerned expression as he entered. Alfred’s messy bangs fell over his eyes, which lacked their energetic sparkle that shone every day. His cheeks were pale, lacking their rosy hue.

Arthur sat down on the bed. “How are you faring now?” he began. 

Alfred kept his gaze on the ground.

“Not well?” Arthur was given a slight nod. Forcing a slight, reassuring smile, Arthur set a hand on Alfred’s head. “I understand.”

Alfred shut his eyes and sighed as Arthur stroked his hair.

Arthur asked, “Are you hungry?”

“…A little.” Alfred said softly.

“Would you like to go out and get some…” Arthur paused and showed a sickened expression. “…McDonalds? Just the two of us.”

“…Sure, let’s go.” Alfred sluggishly sat up in his bed as Arthur left the room to get his car keys.

There was a long line at the nearest McDonalds, a scene that was not surprising to Arthur. Lazy Americans. Why couldn’t they just get out of their cars, walk inside, and order in there? Though, technically Arthur did not have the right to condemn their laziness, since his car was already in line.

Alfred had not spoken a word since he got into the car. Face resting against his fist, he stared at the overcast sunset, a swirl of yellow surrounded by puffy grey clouds.

Arthur pulled up to the order box standing in front of the colorful menu. His stomach recoiled at the combo meals, only easing slightly at the Filet-O-Fish sandwich. Might as well get some chips with it. This was probably the closest to fish and chips. He could always make it a combo, but to hell with their iced teas! Might as well get water at home.

“Hello, what can I get for you?” A woman’s voice asked from the speaker.

“Hello. May I have your Filet-O-Fish with a small side of chips?” Arthur requested.

“Chips?”

Arthur rolled his eyes before correcting himself. “Sorry, I meant to say small fries. May I also get…”

Alfred jolted when Arthur gave him a small nudge.

“What would you like?” Arthur quickly whispered.

“Number one meal.” Alfred continued to stare at the sunset.

“No chicken nuggets?” Arthur received a head shaking no.

“…a number one meal?” Arthur finished his order.

“What size?”

“Large.”

“What drink?”

“A regular coke.”

“So, a Filet-O-Fish, small fries, and a large Big Mac meal with a coke. Does everything look correct on the screen?”

Arthur skimmed through the text on the order screen. “Yes.”

“Your total is $12.67. Thank you.”

Arthur drove past the menu and joined the line of cars waiting to pick up their orders. There were four cars ahead of him. This was going to take a little while… Arthur sighed as he leaned back against his seat. Alfred did not move from his position, still lost in thought.

Ten minutes later, Alfred set his and his dad’s order in his lap as Arthur drove out of the drive thru. Maybe it was the buildings that whisked past him. Maybe it was the greasy smell emitting from the warm paper bag. Uneasiness swirled in Alfred’s stomach, causing him to shut his eyes with a small groan.

“Alfred? What’s the matter?” Arthur asked at a red light.

“…I’m fine…” Alfred mumbled. “…Just hungry.”

By the time they reached home, Alfred’s nervousness barely lessened. He took the food out of his bag while Arthur filled a cup with water.

Sitting down at the table, Alfred opened the carton holding his Big Mac. Its sesame-seeded bun, pale orange sauce, and two beef patties did not make his mouth water. Careful not to get slimy sauce on his fingers, he lifted the bun off, peering down at the burnt brown patty through the soggy lettuce and white onions.

“Alfred?” Arthur asked as he set his drink on the table. “Is something amiss? You’re crying.”

Alfred only sniffed as he blinked rapidly.

“Would you like to talk about it?” Scooting his seat by Alfred, Arthur set a soft hand on Alfred’s trembling arm.

Alfred shook his head no without saying a word. His face began to contort as his lower lip quivered.

“Come here, poppet.” Arthur opened his arms.

Alfred wrapped his arms around Arthur and rested his head on his shoulders. His tears flowed down his face and dropped onto Arthur’s grey collared shirt. As Arthur rubbed warm circles on Alfred’s trembling back, a whimper escaped Alfred’s lips. Alfred buried in face into Arthur’s shoulder.

“I’m here for you.” Arthur tightened his embrace. “Let everything out.”

* * *

“Arthur? Are you still awake?”

The bedcovers rustled as Arthur turned to face Francis, whose eyes shone in the moonlight streaking past the window blinds.

“Yes, dear.” Arthur replied. “Cannot sleep?”

“Oui.” Francis pulled the blanket closer to him and Arthur. “A lot has happened this past month.”

“Hmmm.” Arthur hummed.

“I can’t stop thinking about it.” Francis continued. “The missing student from Alfred and Matthew’s school still hasn’t been found.”

“I also heard that a student from a neighboring school also disappeared recently.” Arthur mentioned.

Francis nodded. “Then Feliciano… He was a sweet, kind child.”

“How could anything like this happen to him?”

“Matthieu mentioned that Feliciano liked a boy. I would not be surprised if his family and religious beliefs drove him to take his own life. He must have felt conflicted.”

Arthur looked out at the shadows behind the windows. “It’s difficult to come out to your family. We both know because both of us had done so.”

“It’s tragic.” Francis added. “As we were walking back to our car, I spotted Julius embracing Lovino and his boyfriend. I think if Feliciano did speak out to his family, with given time, they would have accepted him eventually.”

“Well, most of them hopefully.” Arthur added. “Some could be particularly stubborn gits. It’s difficult to say.”

“Oui.”

“How was Matthew during the walk?”

“Quiet than usual.” Francis said. “Withdrawn. I think he is taking some time to process things. How about Alfred?”

“He broke down after when we arrived from McDonalds. For once, I just have no clue on what’s going on in him. I think he knows more about Feliciano’s situation than he is willing to share.”

“You and Alfred have a close bond similar to mines with Matthieu. However, we now have no choice but to trust both of them. They are both sixteen now. Two years later, they will be legal adults.”

“It’s just very difficult.” Arthur squeezed the blanket softly. “When I look at Alfred and Matthew, I don’t see two young adults. I only see two boys. I just want to care for them and protect them.”

“But soon, they have to learn how to fend for themselves.” Francis sighed. “Only then we can see how adequate our parenting was.”

* * *

_“This should be where Kiku lives.”_ Alfred walked across the parking lot to the apartment complexes. He approached the apartment closest to the washing machine room.

_“Hey, is this where you’re at?”_ Alfred asked telepathically.

_“I see you. Wait a moment.”_

The door slowly opened.

“Hey.” Alfred greeted Kiku. “Can I talk to you now?”

“Yes, sure. Come in.” Kiku said.

In comparison to the living room in Alfred’s home, Kiku’s was quite plain. The white walls were bare. The sofa faced a coffee table and a small television set. In the kitchen area sat a table with only two chairs.

Littered on the coffee table were graphs, diagrams, and scribbled notes. Alfred first noticed the sketches of a ghastly witch, a witch Alfred felt he had seen before.

_“That looks familiar. It feels like I saw it once in a dream…”_

“Would you like anything to drink?” Kiku asked as he locked the front door.

“No, I’m fine, dude. What’s that?” Alfred pointed to the sketch.

“Sit down.” Kiku offered. Sitting next to Alfred, he answered, “This is the Walpurgisnacht. It is a very powerful witch.”

“How powerful?”

“So powerful it doesn’t hide in a labyrinth.” Kiku said, picking up the sketch. “It drifts around the world. And once it arrives, thousands of people will die. Since humans can’t see it, they’ll assume its destruction was a natural disaster like an earthquake, tornado, or tsunami.”

“So, it has to be defeated.” Alfred said.

“It’s going to be difficult to beat.” Kiku added. “A sole magical boy or girl can’t beat it alone. I originally requested Ludwig to fight it with me, but…”

“But he’s gone now. You’re the only magical boy left. Do you need anyone’s help?”

“No.” Kiku quickly answered, tossing the sketch back onto the table. “It would be very helpful to have Ludwig’s help, but I can still defeat it on my own.”

“Really?” Alfred rose a brow. “I want to believe you can do it, but I don’t know dude. I still have this feeling of doubt. It’s not because I think you’re weak, it’s because I think you’re not being honest. You’re hiding something from me.”

“And speaking of hiding something…” Alfred started. “What was that technique you used when we fled from that labyrinth? I tried asking you before, but you always avoid the question.”

Kiku began to feel nervous. “…Alfred…” He barely said, his clasped hands clutching each other.

“You manage to make everything stop!” Alfred continued to ramble. “Everything froze into place! We were the only ones who could move!”

Kiku clutched his fists tightly.

“It’s like you stopped time!” Alfred’s eyes lit. “I got it! You can manipulate time, right?”

Alfred’s excited expression dropped. Kiku gazed at the table, refusing to look up at Alfred.

“Hey, Kiku? You all right?”

Kiku flinched when Alfred’s hand took his. As he slowly turned, tears shimmered in his eyes.

“Alfred…” he started.

“Woah!” Alfred exclaimed when Kiku’s arms enveloped him and pulled him closer to his smaller body.

Kiku rested the side of his head on Alfred’s shoulder. “Alfred,” he began as he gave the larger male a tight squeeze.

“I can manipulate time. And I’ve been traveling back in time over and over to save you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, Feliciano's funeral was just going to be a flashback that shows everyone grieving. However, after reading about drama that happened in funerals on Reddit, I wanted to make things a bit more dramatic. Hopefully it's realistic enough.  
> Feliciano and Lovino's parents are there to offer Lovino more reassurance and comfort despite his outsider status. In most human AU stories I've read, Feliciano and Lovino usually live together with Julius. Their parents aren't mentioned or confirmed as dead. Hopefully, the status of Mr. and Mrs. Vargas aren't too similar to Kiku's which will be revealed in the next chapter.  
> The next chapter will have spoilers for episode 10, but if you already seen episode 11 before, it should be not be a huge deal. Episode 11 spoilers will also continue in chapter 13.  
> I've gotten some constructive criticism from fanfiction.net, so I'm currently applying some changes to this story. For now, I'm going to upload the chapters as they are written now. Once when the story is officially complete, I'm going to update the chapters. These updates will change the plot in some points, but I just don't want to re-upload the edited story as another separate story.


	13. The Never-Ending Cycle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiku tells Alfred his backstory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for episode 10.
> 
> Translations:  
> Tadaima= I'm back home. 
> 
> Context Notes:  
> The "flashbacks" in this chapter are previous timelines Kiku experienced. Every time he fails to stop the Walpurgisnacht and save Alfred, he goes back to the beginning of the month to start again.  
> Sight-reading refers to playing a music piece a performer has not seen before. People who are great at sight-reading are able to accurately play a part without making a lot of mistakes.  
> Kiku's ability to stop and travel back in time just rests in his Soul Gem. He does not have an external device like Homura's shield. Kiku's magical boy design resembles a samurai. For historical accuracy, he is not equipped with a shield. Feel free to correct me if I did my research wrong.
> 
> Seen Madoka Magica before? Wanna bawl your eyes out? Listen to the Madoka Magica soundtrack "Inevitabilis" while reading the end of this chapter.

**Timeline 1**

“Happy Friday, everyone.” Mr. Edelstein announced to his class. “I hope all of you are doing well. As if you can see, we have a newcomer here. Would you like to introduce yourself?”

Heads turned. Chairs shifted. Kiku’s stomach flipflopped at the unfamiliar faces. Still glued to his seat, he fidgeted with his fingers as sweat began to form on the back of his neck.

“M-My name… My name is…” Kiku paused, swallowing and taking a short breath. “…My name is Kiku H-Honda… I…I m-moved here from… New York…”

Kiku’s hot face flushed as he let out an exhale.

“What instrument do you play, Kiku?” Mr. Edelstein asked.

“…Alto saxophone…Clarinet and…P-Piano…” Kiku’s bangs was sticky and moist.

A few students softly clapped as Kiku turned his gaze towards his shoes.

“Thank you, Kiku.” Mr. Edelstein said. “Now, let’s start at measure 16 with flutes and clarinets…”

As the flutes and clarinet played, Kiku looked over the alto saxophone’s part. His eyes widened and fixated on the cluster of 16th notes from measures 24 to 28.

_“How good are the other alto saxophones? Can they sight-read it without any problem?”_

“Thank you, flutes and clarinets. Altos at measure 24 to 28. We’ll take it slower first.” Mr. Edelstein said to the alto saxophonists.

Even when Mr. Edelstein conducted at a slower tempo, Kiku’s clawed hands only hovered above his saxophone’s valves as the rest of his section played the part altogether. If someone did make a mistake, the other alto saxophonists concealed it well.

“Try it again, altos.” Mr. Edelstein spoke.

Kiku lightly bit the mouthpiece to fight back a whimper. His fingers felt as heavy and cold as stone as his section played without him again.

“Again.”

Kiku clutched his eye tightly as his shoulders and arms tensed.

“A bit better.” Mr. Edelstein told the alto saxophones. “Now, trombones, baritones, and sousaphones at measure 30…”

A tiny snivel fled Kiku’s lips, drawing the attention of the auburn-haired boy sitting beside him.

“Hey, don’t worry!” he gave a reassuring smile as an Italian accent rang in his voice. “That part was very difficult!”

Kiku flinched at the boy’s friendly pat on his shoulder.

At the end of class, Kiku kept his eyes on the floor, averting his eyes from approaching band kids. He detested any pity and sympathy they harbored for him. Tossing open instrument case, Kiku hurriedly detached his saxophone’s neck from its body. His tolerance for the stuffy band room was depleting with every second.

“Yo!” Kiku slowly turned at the boisterous voice.

A cowlick protruded from straight blond hair. Behind rectangular-framed glasses, baby blue eyes peered down at Kiku, not like a wolf cornering a rabbit, but rather like a friendly golden retriever curiously approaching a tiny kitten.

“I’m Alfred! What’s your name again, dude?”

“Kiku.” Kiku shut his instrument case.

“Cool, man!” Alfred replied excitedly. “Nice to meet ya!”

“Y-Yes. Nice to meet you.”

Before Alfred should say anything else, Kiku hurried away from him. Running out into the broad daylight had never felt so relieving.

* * *

Kiku slid his key into the lock and softly pulled open the door. The apartment was silent, save for the leaky kitchen sink faucet. All the furniture was in the same position as they were when Kiku left for school.

The lock clicked shut. “Tadaima…” Kiku’s voice broke the lonely stillness.

After dumping his bookbag and saxophone into his room, Kiku went to fridge. He took out one of the several plastic containers of fried rice, made by his mother yesterday before she left for her business trip.

Kiku’s face was met with a hot odorless steam once he took the fired rice out of the microwave. He stirred the food with a spoon. The fried rice had green onions, peas, carrots, and scrambled eggs mixed within its grains. Yet, all Kiku could taste was the spoon’s smooth surface and the blistering heat burning the roof of his mouth.

* * *

The bass drums and cymbals rung in Kiku’s ears. Besides him was his saxophone and an empty water bottle. The damp towel placed on his forehead felt more warm than cool. Underneath his head were black bits sure to be stuck in his hair.

What kind of a person collapsed from heatstroke during their first marching practice?

Mr. Edelstein tweeted his whistle, signaling the start of a five-minute water break. The alto saxophones grouped around where they left their belongings, laughing and chatting as they sipped water from their bottles. Some people lined up to get water from a cooler. Looking up at the clear sky, Kiku sighed to himself. His hands dug into the field’s turf, resisting the urge to make himself sit up.

“Hey.”

Oh. That blond band kid with the cowlick and glasses was here again. What was his name again?

“Are you okay?” Alfred’s voice calmed the throb in Kiku’s head.

“I got you some water.” Alfred placed a water bottle fresh from the cooler besides Kiku. “Want me to get you anything?”

Shutting his eyes, Kiku shook his head no.

“Well, okay. I’ll be here if you need anything, dude.”

Alfred stayed by Kiku’s side until Mr. Edelstein blew his whistle, resuming practice again.

* * *

As he stood in the lunch line, Kiku hugged his arms to himself. The people joining their friends at a lunch table made his heart sting, a feeling he was familiar with since middle school. Despite spending most of his lunches sitting alone behind the classrooms, the longing pain in his chest still has not lessened.

“Hey Kiku!” Kiku correctly pictured the same blond boy’s large smile when he turned around. Behind Alfred was the auburn-haired boy from the alto section, as well as a second blond that had an uncanny resemblance to him.

“Oh, hey.” Kiku timidly replied, looking down at the ground.

“You wanna sit with us at lunch, dude?”

Stickiness ran down Kiku’s spine, a contrast to his red warm face.

“You don’t have to be afraid. Feli, Mattie, and I won’t hurt you. Really!”

“…Why are you inviting me…?”

“Well, I’ve been watching you. You seemed very lonely and sad.”

Kiku’s heart twisted at Alfred’s response.

“…Will I be able to get alone with you all?”

“Yeah, of course, dude! You’re part of the band!” Alfred explained. “And we band kids don’t leave each other behind, right Feli?”

Feliciano, the auburn-haired boy, nodded with a smile that eased Kiku’s thumping heart. “Ve~! We want to welcome Kiku to our school and give him a great experience!”

For the first time since he transferred, Kiku smiled.

“I’ll accept your invitation.”

* * *

Many teachers considered Kiku to be a good student. He always sat up straight in his chair and copied down their lectures word-by-word. Today, however, Kiku’s mind kept on drifting back to the lunch period he left from. While his English teacher recited a stanza from a Shakespearean poem, he recited facts about the people he met. 

Alfred and Matthew were twins with complete opposite personalities. Alfred was the boisterous twin whose voice echoed in the courtyard. He used to play trumpet before switching to sousaphone. Matthew barely spoke, preferring to listen. His reason for not being in band was simple: music just was not his thing.

In contrast to his peers, Feliciano was more expressive of his religion. He took a few moments to pray before digging into his pasta. While Kiku thought the school’s pasta was good, Feliciano remarked it was nothing compared to his grandfather’s. Feliciano offered to treat Kiku to his nonno’s restaurant one day.

The other band kids were fine. Well, almost all of them to be more precise. Kiku cowered behind Alfred when Ivan intruded into their circle. Nevertheless, Kiku felt at home with the other bandsmen. Toris, a tenor saxophonist and the band’s woodwind captain, offered to help him with music. Eduard and Raivis, the first a clarinetist and the second a flutist, were just as reserved and shy as Kiku, yet here they were chatting and laughing with other bandsmen.

If it were not for Alfred inviting him to lunch, Kiku would not have met all of these wonderful people.

_“Alfred…”_ Kiku flicked his pencil and sighed quietly. The pencil’s color resembled the shade of Alfred’s hair. _“How often do guys like him approach me like that?”_

The rest of Kiku’s day went normally. When he returned home, Kiku reheated another container of fried rice. After dinner, he completed his assignments, reviewed his class notes, and practiced playing the saxophone. He managed to complete all his tasks earlier than usual, possibly because he was in an exceptionally good mood.

Upon shutting the cover of his history textbook, Kiku’s stomach growled. He already had fried rice for dinner several times in a row. The nearby convenience store sold spicy cup ramen.

The sun already sunk below the buildings when Kiku left his apartment. After walking out of the complex’s parking lot, he made a sharp turn towards an alleyway, a quicker alternative to walking around the street corners. Although there was only one flickering light, it was still bright enough to chase most of the shadows away.

As Kiku strolled down the alley, a garbage can rattled.

_“Must be a rat.”_ Kiku did not think much of it, not expecting the can to tilt over and land with a heavy clatter.

The lid rolled off. A ghostly figure crawled out. The dark hair that covered its face reminded Kiku of a Japanese horror movie he accidentally saw as a child. Though, it was not exactly a human ghost. Its body was entirely disproportionate as if it was crudely sketched by a beginner artist.

Kiku yelped. He stumbled backwards. His back struck the wall. Freezing in horror, he could only watch the monster creep closer to him.

Two shots rang out in the alleyway. The monster was sent flying away from Kiku.

“What the…” Kiku jumped when a boy with wild blond hair garbed in black and red dashed past him, pole ax in hand.

With a battle cry, the boy swung his ax at the monster, tearing it into shreds like paper.

“Whew! That familiar looked big! If left a little longer, it might’ve turned into a witch!” Mathias turned behind him and called, “Hey Alfred! We got it!”

“Alfred?” Kiku looked at Mathias’s direction.

His brown swallowtail coat waving behind him, Alfred set both of his pistols back into his holders hanging off his belt. His knee-high leather boots clucked down the alley. Seated on his shoulder was a small grey creature with red eyes.

“Great!” Alfred noticed Kiku. “Kiku! I didn’t know you were here, dude!”

Kiku’s eyes trailed up from Alfred’s boots, his tan vest, to his matching coat.

“You all right?”

Kiku’s heartrate hastened at Alfred’s worried gaze.

* * *

“So, both of you are magical boys?” Kiku asked.

The three had just left the convenience store, arms full of junk food. For Kiku’s safety, they decided to take the longer route rather than the alleyway back to his home.

“Yeah!” Alfred pointed to Tony. “Tony granted us a wish and we now gotta go out and defeat witches!”

“That’s very interesting… Have you been doing that for a while?”

“I made my contract with Kyubey a couple days ago. Mathias here on the other hand has been doing it for years!”

“Though, you’re pretty skilled for a rookie.” Mathias remarked.

“Dude, thanks!”

“Don’t you get scared? It sounds very dangerous.” Kiku commented.

“Yeah, kinda.” Alfred admitted. “But I always tell myself the more witches are gone, the more people are saved! So it’s worth it!”

“Yeah. Like what I said, Alfred’s strong for a rookie.” Mathias brought up. “Hopefully he can be trained be to be strong enough to bit the Walpurgisnacht.”

“Walpurgisnacht?” To Kiku, that word sounded scary.

“A strong witch that will come to this city.”

* * *

After walking through crowds of people and dragging his baggage, Kiku finally found an empty spot at the corner of the emergency shelter. He set his bags down to claim his spot.

Kiku quickly typed a text message to his mother about his current situation.

“Hey, Kiku!”

Kiku nearly dropped his phone. “Oh, hello Matthew!”

“Where’s your family?” Matthew asked.

“My mother is out of town on another business trip. Lucky.” Kiku hoped Matthew caught his small joke. “Where are you at?”

“At the other side of the room. It’s hard to see from here. Speaking of seeing… Have you see Alfred around here? He disappeared on us. Dad’s freaking out right now.”

Kiku’s stomach fell. “N-No. I’m sorry. I can go and help look for him now.”

“That’ll be great! You can look around here and I’ll look in the opposite direction!”

After parting with Matthew, Kiku walked down the hallway. No sign of Alfred. Outside, the trees’ leaves shifted violently. Dark grey clouds across the sky, pushed by a powerful gust.

“Alfred!” Kiku’s shout was muffled by the howling wind. His hair whipped into his eyes. “Alfred! Where are you?!”

Kiku gasped. Further down the street were crumbled buildings. Rubble scattered on the fractured streets. Streetlights flickered dimly. Wrecked cars were titled over.

There was something more to this hurricane.

“Alfred?” Kiku approached a deep crater. Below, Alfred kneeled in front of Mathias, who was lying with his eyes shut. He gently held Mathias’s hand before setting it on Mathias’s chest

“Alfred!”

He turned to Kiku’s voice with a surprised expression. “Kiku? What are you doing out here, dude?”

“Everyone’s looking for you!” Kiku’s voice faltered at the sight of Mathias’s body. “Mathias…?”

Reflected light on Alfred’s glasses hid his gaze. “…He’s dead.”

“Dead?! No… What happened?”

“He was killed.” 

“By what?”

A harrowing giggle echoed down the street.

Alfred gestured Kiku to follow him. Once when they climbed out of the hole, Alfred pointed upwards.

“By that.”

An enormous witch drifted down the street. The gears underneath(?) its lacy indigo skirt clicked as it continued to laugh.

“That’s the Walpurgisnacht. I need to go and stop it.”

“No, don’t go!” Kiku protested. “It killed Mathias, and he’s a much more experienced magical boy! Please, run back to the shelter with me! Be with Matthew and your family!”

“If no one stops it, people will die.”

“But how are you so sure that you can still beat it? It’s too strong! It’ll kill you too!”

“But I can’t run away from my duties. I’m a magical boy. I need to protect people.” Alfred gave Kiku a tight hug. His face a lush pink and his eyes large, Kiku froze in the embrace. “I’m proud to be a magical boy. I’m glad that I could protect people, including you.”

“Alfred…” Kiku could only say as Alfred released him.

Alfred turned towards the Walpurgisnacht. “Goodbye, Kiku. Take care of yourself, dude.”

With a final smile, Alfred made a giant leap towards the Walpurgisnacht.

“Wait, Alfred! Come back! Stop!”

* * *

“Alfred, please wake up.” Kiku whimpered as he tugged on Alfred’s jacket. “Please… You don’t deserve this…”

Heavy raindrops plummeted from the sky and rolled down Kiku’s soaked hair. His freezing fingers ran down Alfred’s damp hair. Behind his cracked glasses were half-lidded cloudy blue eyes that stared back at Kiku.

A sacrificial attack. That was what it cost for Alfred to defeat the Walpurgisnacht.

Kiku could not tell if the water running down his face was rain or his own tears. Sniffing, he cradled Alfred’s still, cold hand.

“This world isn’t worth saving if you’re not in it.” Kiku wept. “Come back to me…”

Tiny approaching steps splashed in growing puddles.

“…Tony…?” Kiku blurrily looked at the grey alien.

“If you’re willing to make a contract with me, I can help you get what you want.” Tony offered.

“Really? Anything I wish will be granted?”

“Absolutely. You have the potential. Tell me,” Tony’s red eyes peered directly into Kiku’s. “what do you want to trade your soul for?”

_“Anything can come true!”_ Kiku’s feet and legs tingled as he unsteadily stood up. Wiping the tears away, his sorrowful expression hardened into a determined look.

“I wish to go back and save Alfred. Instead of him protecting me, I want to protect him.”

A bright light shone around Kiku, whose his chest tightened. With a pained grasp, Kiku fell onto his knees. Something warm and blinding floated in front of him.

It was his Soul Gem.

“Your contract is complete. Accept your destiny.”

Everything went black before Kiku struck the ground.

* * *

**Timeline 2**

Kiku’s eyes snapped open at the ringing alarm clock. His hand gently pressed its button to turn off the alarm. He yawned as he sat up in his bed and stretched.

“Mmmm… What a strange dream.” Kiku mumbled to himself, blinking to clear his foggy vision. “It felt lifelike.”

Something was weighting down in his pajama shirt’s small pocket. Kiku gasped when he took the object out. The purple gem tumbled into his lap. 

“It wasn’t a dream!”

* * *

“Would you like to introduce yourself?”

“Yes.” Kiku softly answered as he stood up from his head with a smile. “My name is Kiku Honda. I moved here from New York, and I can play the alto saxophone, clarinet, and piano. Pleased to meet you.”

The students clapped at Kiku. Before he sat down, Kiku caught a familiar hue of blond hair. His heart race, he lightly bit his lip, fighting back a large smile.

For the remainder of class, a single note was not heard from Kiku’s saxophone, this time not due to hesitance and nervousness. Mr. Edelstein’s instructions were deaf to Kiku’s ears. Excited thoughts raced through his mind. He fought the tempting urge to turn around and look at the sousaphone section.

Once when the school bell rang, Kiku leapt out of his chair. As he hurried back to fetch his instrument case, he looked at the sousaphone cubbies. A wide unstoppable smile stretched across his face at Alfred carefully putting his sousaphone away. Brushing hair behind his ear, Alfred turned around, just to catch Kiku looking away.

_“Act naturally, act naturally.”_ Kiku’s cheeks pinched, fighting against his smile while he pretended to be occupied with putting his instrument away.

Kiku yelped softly at a hand slapping him on the back. “Yo!”

Hoping that his face was not flushing red, Kiku turned to face Alfred. “H-Hey!”

“I’m Alfred! What’s your name again, dude?”

* * *

“Woah!” Alfred exclaimed as he investigated the pile of shredded cardboard. “You just disappeared and these boxes tore themselves into pieces!”

Kiku blushed with a small smile and clutched his katana. 

“Mathias, what power do you think he has?” Alfred asked.

Mathias put on his thinking face. “Hmmm…

Kiku spoke up. “When I used that power, everything around me stopped!”

“Maybe it’s some kind of time manipulation power!” Mathias grinned. “That’ll be very using in fighting witches!”

* * *

_“Click.”_

Bow drawn, Kiku dashed towards the witch, a three-headed snake sprouting from a snail shell. He fired several arrows, each placed directly in front of the leftmost head’s eyes. Behind him was Alfred. His hands rested on his guns.

Approaching the central head, Kiku came to an abrupt halt, clutching his sides as he panted heavily. After taking a moment to catch his breath, Kiku resumed aiming his arrows at the witch’s multiple eyes.

_“Click.”_ Color returned to the grass-green labyrinth. Bright yellow light flashed as the witch hissed, recoiling from the arrows flying into its eyes. Kiku clutched his bow, glancing from the giant mushroom big enough to hide a small magical boy like him, to the witch.

Rapid gunshots fired. The witch was blown back with a raspy cry. It tumbled onto the dirty ground. When the dust cleared, the witch’s body twitched as its vanished.

Kiku breathed heavily. Adrenaline still gushed through his veins. Looking around the public garden, he quivered as he slipped his bow back into its carrier.

Hurrying footsteps advanced towards him “Dude!” 

“Al—Waaah!” Kiku cried out as he was lifted up into the air by a laughing Alfred.

“That was so awesome!” Alfred hugged Kiku closely as he swung him in a circle. “You’re a hero! A hero! Nahahaha!”

Kiku smiled at Alfred’s laugh. He snuggled closer to the blond and rested his chin on his shoulder, shutting his eyes peacefully.

* * *

With Alfred and Mathias, Kiku strolled towards the shelter’s exit. This was it. It was Alfred, Mathias, and him against the Walpurgisnacht. Mathias was a veteran magical boy. Although both were rookies, Alfred had his spirit and courage, and Kiku had his time manipulation abilities. There was no way they would lose to this witch.

“Alfred?” A French-accented voice rang down the hallway behind them.

Clenching his brows, Alfred halted. “Go ahead of me. Wait outside.”

Kiku and Mathias nodded and went through the exit door. Outside, Mathias went to middle of the street to scout for the Walpurgisnacht. Kiku sat on a bench. Behind the windows, Alfred pulled himself away from a wavy-haired middle-aged man’s reached hands. Their shouting voices were muffled behind glass. Before the man could grab Alfred’s arm again, Alfred ran away from him without looking back.

“Let’s go!” Alfred said after bursting through the door, pulling Kiku out of his seat.

* * *

“I couldn’t save Mathias…” Alfred looked down at Mathias’s still body lying on the crumbled street. His blond hair fell over his face. “What kind of hero am I?”

“Still a hero.” Kiku set Mathias’s cracked Soul Gem next to its deceased owner. “Let’s go. We still have to beat the Walpurgisnacht!”

“But what if I can’t do it?” Alfred clutched his gloved hands. “Kiku, I could’ve protected Mathias. What if I failed to protect you?”

“Alfred…” Kiku could only say.

Alfred started, “Sometimes I wonder if I’m good enough to be anything great, good enough to even be a magical boy. I know that I am one, but inside, I’m just a plain kid.”

“Alfred.” Alfred met Kiku’s stern gaze.

“Think of all the lives you saved when you killed these witches with me and Mathias.” Kiku said. “That is what a hero is. You fight for people who are helpless, even if you won’t get anything from them in return. That is being selfless, and more people need to be like that.”

The Walpurgisnacht’s tormenting laugh was carried by the wind.

“Now, let’s defeat that witch.”

Alfred’s distressed expression lifted into a smile. “Thanks, Kiku, You’re the best, dude. Let’s go!”

* * *

He told him not to do it. Kiku repeatedly told Alfred not to overexert his magic. However, no matter how many times Kiku stopped time to aim his shots at it, the Walpurgisnacht barely flinched at his arrows. Alfred’s bullets did little to slow its path towards the shelter.

The only way to stop it was Alfred’s power beam at it. He held it out long enough for the witch to disintegrate with moans and sobs before plummeting from the sky.

“Alfred!” Kiku called as he flew over the city destruction. Rain pelted onto his face as he frantically looked for the blond.

Below, among the debris, was Alfred’s motionless body.

“Alfred!” Kiku landed next to the blond.

Alfred groaned as he stirred.

“You’re okay!” Kiku exclaimed in relief. 

“Ki…ku…” Alfred groaned through his gritted teeth. “A-Agh!”

“Alfred? What’s wrong?” Kiku worriedly asked.

Alfred’s body jerked. “W-What’s… What’s happening to my Soul Gem?” His voice rose in alarm.

Alfred’s Soul Gem, once a bright gold, was a pitch-black. Cracks had already appeared on its surface.

“Hold on, Alfred! Hold on!” Kiku dug into his porches and pockets. _“Shoot, there’s no more Grief Seeds!”_

His face contorting in pain, Alfred let out a bloodcurdling scream as his Soul Gem let out a final crack, completing its transformation. Darkness emitted from the Grief Seed in Alfred’s limp hand like smoke. Chunks of fragments from the street rattled on the ground as a murky vast figure towered over Kiku.

Kiku’s face turned white at the growing monstrosity.

“…Is…Is t-that a witch?”

* * *

**Timeline 3**

“Tony’s trying to trick us!”

The room was met with silence as the four other magical boys awkwardly looked at each other. Mathias’s lips quivered and his face turned red before he released a hearty laugh. Alfred snorted and shook his head with a close-lipped smile. Confused, Feliciano only looked at Mathias and Alfred. Other than Kiku, the only other boy who was not laughing was Ludwig. Though, Ludwig always remained stoic since Alfred and Mathias (forcibly) recruited him for their magical boy squad.

Alfred forced a cough, having caught Kiku’s retained distressed expression. “Why do you think Tony would do that?”

Mathias wiped the small tears from the corner of his eyes as he stopped laughing. “Yeah, what would he get out of it?”

Kiku only gawked blankly at Alfred and Mathias.

“I don’t think Tony is bad.” Feliciano spoke up with a small smile. “He granted us wishes. And now we get to protect and save people!”

“Feli’s right!” Alfred clamored in.

“Vell, I zink Kiku has a point.” Ludwig spoke up.

“What?” Alfred and Mathias looked at Ludwig with a shocked expression. Feliciano flinched and looked down, not wanting to show his disagreement. 

“Oh, c’mon, dude!” Alfred gave Ludwig a dirty look. “Just because something bad happened after you made your wish doesn’t mean that Tony’s contracts are bad and all that.”

“My parents are dead because of it!”

“I get that and that sucks, but why do you still gotta be so tight and selfish?” Alfred scorned. “If I didn’t ask you to join our squad, you would still be stuck in your neighborhood farming for witches and letting people die because of it.”

“You von’t understand because you veren’t screwed over by zis shit system!”

“Oh, shut up man!”

Mathias shook his head and sighed. “Heeeere they go again…”

Feliciano sat on the coach and covered his ears. While Alfred and Ludwig continued to bicker, Kiku sat down next to Feliciano and twiddled his fingers. Alfred should not have denied Ludwig's experience, however Ludwig's past did not excuse him for his selfishness.

At least there were three other magical boys available to fight the Walpurgisnacht with him and Alfred now.

* * *

“Fel…Feli…”

Water bubbled underneath the pier’s planks as Alfred collapsed onto his knees. Kiku set a hand on the blond’s back. Still shaking, Alfred picked up the Grief Seed, a black and silver ornament that was once his best friend’s Soul Gem.

“Why…?” he could only ask.

“THUMP!” The two boys’ heads whipped behind them. Ludwig fell onto his back. His empty, cloudy eyes gazed at the two as his longsword slipped out of his lifeless grip.

Ludwig’s shattered Soul Gem rolled towards Alfred and Kiku.

“Ludwig!” Kiku gasped.

Shakily clutching his pole arm, Mathias approached Alfred and Kiku, his eyes as large as saucers. Moonlight shone on his forehead and the blade pointed at the two.

“S-Shit! Soul Gems give birth to witches! We’re screwed!”

“Mathias! Snap out of it!” Alfred called to him.

“We can’t be alive! We have no choice but to die!” Mathias continued to blabber hysterically. “All three of us!”

“No! Stop!” Kiku screamed.

Mathias rushed forward.

“BANG!”

The red brooch—Mathias’s Soul Gem—on his cape shattered. Mathias’s large eyes dulled as his panicked look fell into a droopy expression. His body crumpled onto the pier.

“…God dammit…” Alfred whimpered as his trembling hands set his pistol back into its holder. “…God fucking dammit!” He yelled at the sky.

“…I didn’t sign up for this shit…” Alfred choked out between sobs. “…I didn’t want anyone to die…I don’t want to do this anymore…”

Kiku’s heart stung at Alfred’s words. Mustering his bravest smile, Kiku ran a comforting hand down Alfred’s hair.

“You still have me.” Kiku said, his smile broadening when Alfred looked up with teary eyes. With his sleeve, he wiped Alfred’s stinging pink cheeks dry. “We can do it. We can defeat the Walpurgisnacht by ourselves!”

Sniffing, Alfred returned a weary smile at Kiku.

* * *

“The coast is clear!”

Alfred and Kiku stepped out of the warm, tranquil building into the violent, freezing wind. Stormy clouds loomed above them.

Alfred’s unzipped bomber jacket flapped wildly as he looked at his glowing Soul Gem. “The Walpurgisnacht should be in that direction!”

Before the two boys could leave, the door behind them opened.

“Where are you going?” A stern English-accented voice asked over the rustling trees.

“Shit.” Alfred said under his breath as a middle-aged man with bushy brows approached. “Dad—” he started.

Arthur crossed his arms. “Don’t ‘Dad’ me! Your papa, brother, and I have been looking all over for you! Don’t you know how awfully worried we are?!”

“Yeah, Dad.” Alfred scoffed sarcastically. “I’m not stupid.”

“Apparently, still stupid enough to want to go out during a hurricane. Where are you two going?”

“Can’t tell.”

Two strong hands seized Alfred by his left arm and jerked him backwards.

“What the hell!” Alfred’s sneakers scraped against the concrete ground as Arthur tried to pull him back into the building.

_“Was Dad always this strong?!”_

“I’m not allowing you to leave!” Arthur said through gnashing, gritting teeth. “Regardless of your reason, you’re going back in the shelter whether you like it or not!”

“Stop treating me like a fucking child!” Alfred struggled against Arthur’s tightening hold. “I’m not a kid anymore! I can take care of myself!”

“Well, stop acting like one, you damn git! You’re being reckless!”

“Let go!”

“No! I’m not allowing my son to waltz into danger! Listen to your father! Don’t you know how to respect your parents?!”

With a loud grunt, Alfred pushed Arthur. 

Kiku covered his mouth with his hands as Arthur fell onto the ground. His horrified eyes widened as Alfred stomped over his father.

Alfred towered over Arthur. “How the hell am I supposed to know? My parents dumped me and Mattie after we were born! I never met them!”

Arthur’s glower crumbled. His brows scrunched. Hurt flashed through his wide green eyes. His lips thinned with his tightening, contorting face. 

Alfred’s heart throbbed in his chest. His glare lightened as his lips clasped shut too late. Although his arms slowly fell and rested on his sides, his fists still pulsed.

“…I see…” Arthur’s breaths shook as he got into a kneeling position. “…Fine by me… You may go…”

Swallowing a choke, Arthur gave Alfred a shaky smile before hanging his head down. He did not make the effort to brush away the bangs that fell over his eyes. As his shoulders shook, tears fell onto the ground in dark splattered splotches.

“Dad…” Alfred started, earning a shaking head.

“…You are right. You’re an adult now… Go on now…Just go…”

Kiku nudged Alfred. “Alfred, we have to go.”

With a nod, Alfred followed Kiku. The kneeling green and yellow figure was soon swallowed by the shadowy grey environment.

~.~.~

“It should arrive here any moment.” Kiku said to Alfred.

Although the building he and Kiku sat against shielded him from the cold gust, Alfred held his bomber jacket closely to his body. He gazed at the direction of the shelter.

“Don’t worry. Once when we beat the Walpurgisnacht, think of how happy your dad will be when you come back!” Kiku’s reassurance barely lifted the corners of Alfred’s mouth.

“…Yeah, sure dude…” Alfred softly replied, peering down at his shoes. He looked like a lost child.

“…Do you want to return to the shelter? To see your dad again?” Kiku suggested.

Alfred looked at his luminous Soul Gem ring and his jacket’s zipper. He clutched his jacket before standing up.

“Sure. Let’s go back, Kiku.”

Leaving the comforts behind the building, the two boys entered the street. Before they took a step, their heads whisked around at the Walpurgisnacht’s laugh coming behind them.

* * *

“…So…This is it…”

“Mmmm…”

Surrounded by the wreckage, Alfred and Kiku looked up at the rainy sky. Their scratched and bruised bodies were numb to the coldness soaking into their clothes. Both of the Soul Gem, each clutched lightly in their hands, were black.

Two witches would take the Walpurgisnacht’s place.

“Alfred?”

“Yeah, dude?”

“When we become witches, do you want to destroy this world together?”

Alfred said nothing.

Kiku continued, “There would be nothing left. But there would also be no more evil, sadness, and pain. No one would have to suffer anymore. Would that be saving the world?”

A glass ting rang over the sound of rain plopping into the puddles. Strength lightened Kiku’s limbs. The burning sores disappeared.

“Huh?”

The Grief Seed held in Alfred’s fingers absorbed the shadows from Kiku’s Soul Gem.

“Alfred!” Kiku exclaimed in alarm as he sat up. “You had one?!”

“…Yep.” Alfred weakly chuckled.

“Why didn’t you use it for yourself?!”

“Because you have to be the hero, dude.”

“Be a hero?! What are you talking about? You’re a hero too!”

“Oh, Kiku… You think I’m a hero…”

Kiku’s body clenched defensively, not because Alfred’s scorn was directed at him though.

“Heroes don’t jump into things without thinking twice. Heroes also don’t get into fights with their dads and push them in front of their friends… I’m no hero… A-Aah!”

A deep crack jagged across Alfred’s Soul Gem.

Alfred clutched his chest. Hot tears shone in his blue eyes.

“Kiku… your time manipulation powers… You can go back in time… r-r-right?”

“…Yes.”

“G-Good… Be my hero and save me from Tony. D-Don’t let Tony trick me into becoming a magical boy.”

Kiku grasped Alfred’s hand. “Yes, I will! I’ll save you! Even though I have to go back over and over again! I’ll do anything to protect you because I love you!”

Kiku’s mouth snapped shut. The rain did not stop the warmth rushing up to his cheeks.

Alfred let out a short laugh. “Oh, dude! I love you too! I’ve been wanting to tell that to you—ACK!”

The white smile turned into a twisted pained look. More cracks appeared on Alfred’s Soul Gem.

“…Can you also do one more last thing?”

Kiku nodded as tears welled in his eyes.

“I don’t want to become the villain… Shitty things happen in this world, but there’s also things that are worth saving. My family… my friends… this city… I don’t want to destroy these. Can you…?”

Swallowing, Kiku nodded as tears rolled down his face. His shaking hands unsheathed his katana. Alfred did not flinch at the razor-sharp blade.

Kiku’s anguished shriek and shattering glass broke through the trickling raindrops.

* * *

**Current Timeline**

“…I know, I know. You can laugh at me…It doesn’t make sense.” Kiku’s voice shook. His nails dug into Alfred’s jacket. “You just met me. You don’t know anything about me. But I know you. I already know you very well.”

Alfred’s mouth hung open. His stunned blue eyes looked down at the smaller boy snuggling the side of his head into his shoulder.

“I’ve met you over and over again.” Kiku swallowed dryly. Warm tears blurred his vision. “And I know that you’re a kind and brave person. The kindest and bravest person I’ve ever met. A loving family and loving friends… You don’t deserve to have these taken from you. I keep on repeating this month, thinking that something would finally change your fate. But nothing ever works. The only thing that changed is my feelings towards you.”

“I’m numb to everything. All the violence and pain, I can endure these. But how much longer can I watch the person I care most about suffer again and again?"

Alfred’s hand ran down Kiku’s quivering back.

Tears fell off Kiku’s face and rolled down Alfred’s jacket. “I don’t know what to do now. The only thing I have is my wish, the wish to save you.”

“I don’t care if you understand me or not. But please let me protect you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the longest chapter for this story, or at least one of them.  
> A question I got while watching Madoka Magica was how Madoka managed to go out and do her magical girl duties without having it ruin her relationship with her family, especially when she leaves to fight the Walpurgisnacht. Hence, this question led to the parts when Alfred runs off from his family.  
> There's probably at most three or four more chapters left for this story.


	14. Karma and Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiku learns about the unintended consequences of his time traveling.

_“CRASH!” White pain shot up Kiku’s legs and spine. His arms shook as he lifted himself up. Glass fragments crunched under his boots._

_Thankfully, his katana did not fly out of his hands that far. Recovering the weapon, Kiku hurried towards where he was thrown from, ready to reengage with the Walpurgisnacht._

_“You have the power to assist him in this battle.”_

_“What power?”_

_On the streets below stood the wide-eyed Alfred. Speaking to him was Tony._

_“The power to challenge and change his inevitable fate. It lies within you.” Tony said to Alfred._

_Kiku froze. Color drained from his face. “Alfred! Don’t listen to it! It’s going to trick you!” he shouted._

_Alfred continued to talk to Tony. “Do I really have this power? The power to save him?”_

_A shadow draped over Kiku. The Walpurgisnacht launched a ball of flame. Although Kiku dodged, it struck the floor. The ground shook before collapsing._

_“Of course you do!” Tony confirmed to Alfred. “So, make a contract with me and become a magical boy!”_

_As he plunged to the ground, Kiku was blinded by golden rays of light._

* * *

“NO!”

Kiku’s eyes snapped open. Clammy fists clutched his bedsheets. The alarm clock’s ticks were hardly heard over his pumping heart and quaking breaths.

“Just… Just a dream…”

Inhale…Exhale… Although a cooling chill washed over him, Kiku’s heartrate was still quick. The bed was too warm for comfort. Kiku turned on his lamp before throwing his blankets off.

The lights flashed on. Kiku went into the kitchen to make himself some tea. Tony sat at the dining table.

“You’re up early.”

Glowering, Kiku turned on the hot water dispenser. A tea bag was set in the steaming water to soak.

“Not in the mood to talk?” Tony asked as Kiku pulled the tea bag up and down in the cup.

Kiku did not respond. He turned to go back to his room.

“I have a theory on why Alfred Kirkland-Bonnefoy has inexplainable potential to be a magical boy.”

Kiku halted. The cup began to scald his fingers.

“Care to listen?”

“…Tell me your theory.” Kiku said as he sat down across from Tony.

“The potential of magical boys and girls are based on their karmic destiny.” Tony began to explain. “If Alfred was a saint, a king, or a revolutionist, that would explain his potential. However, Alfred is a typical boy of his age. He shouldn’t he the central focus of so many destinies.”

“However, could it be that Alfred’s power is a side effect of you reliving this month over and over?”

Kiku’s stomach churned. “…What do you mean?”

“Your reason for repeating this timeline is to save Alfred.” Tony answered. “Before, the different timelines were never linked together before. However, by turning back time for the same reason, you caused multiple timelines to join with each other. As a result, all of Alfred’s karmic destinies in each separate timeline congregated into Alfred, giving him much higher magic potential.”

Under the table, Kiku’s fist clenched in his lap.

“A job well done, Kiku. You’ve made Alfred the most powerful witch ever.”

* * *

“Alfred! Alfred, wake up!” A hand shook Alfred’s shoulder.

Arthur’s voice sounded urgent. Alfred’s heavy eyes fluttered open. “Dad? Why did you wake me up so early? It’s Saturday…”

“Pack your belongings quickly.”

“…What?” Alfred groggily put on his glasses and rose a brow.

“An evacuation order was just issued.”

“For what?”

“A hurricane. Hurry now.”

_“What the heck!”_ Alfred tossed his bedcovers over before hurrying to the bathroom. Arthur did not reprimand him for not making his bed.

“Be sure to pack necessary items!” Arthur called.

* * *

Kiku’s sat atop a building and looked across the grey sky. The whistling wind bit his ears.

The streets were void of people. Empty cars parked along the curbsides. Deep inside, Kiku rather be squeezed into one of the city’s shelters surrounded by people’s company. But if he ran, who was going to protect Alfred? Who was going to stop the Walpurgisnacht?

Kiku’s expression remained expressionless as the Walpurgisnacht’s eerie laugh. Though, his stoicism did not prevent a chill from shooting down his spine. Minions seated on pastel-colored elephants, llamas, and horses tugged ropes strung with triangular flags as they paraded through the city.

The Walpurgisnacht emerged from the horizon. Surrounding it were its familiars, silhouettes of magical boys and girls. Kiku’s Soul Gem lit like a purple light.

_“Let’s finish this.”_

Kiku followed the same tactics. Fire arrows. Stop time wisely. Place as many fired arrows towards the target before resuming time. When close enough, slash the Walpurgisnacht’s face. Deflect the familiars’ attacks with the katana. Dodge the flame attacks. Avoid getting slammed onto the ground. The minions’ mounts would trample you. Best to leave them alone.

Blasts crumbled buildings. Fire shot out the Walpurgisnacht’s mouth. Familiars giggled as they socked Kiku, sending him tumbling in the air. The Walpurgisnacht sobbed its laughter as arrow deflected off its massive body. Everything was laughing at Kiku, the foolish boy who was naïve to think that things would change in the next timeline.

Yet, Kiku kept on getting back up with determination burning in his eyes..

* * *

The ceiling rumbled. Lights flickered on and off. Wide eyes darted around as gasps sounded.

The Kirkland-Bonneboy family held each other in their arms. Francis pulled his husband and sons to himself closely, ready to shield them from any debris. Arthur’s emerald eyes darted from the ceiling to the nearest emergency exit. Matthew held his breath. Alfred was only fixated on the ground.

The tremor’s cease was followed by sighs of relief.

“Thank heavens…” Arthur wiped his forehead with his sleeve.

“We’re safe for now. Don’t worry.” Francis said. “Alfred? Where are you going?”

“I’m going to the restroom.” Alfred answered. “I’ll be back soon.”

On his way to the men’s restroom, Alfred ran into Tony. Tony was sitting across from the restroom, back rested against the wall. Although still suspicious of the alien, Alfred asked, “…Kiku’s not here. Is he…?”

“Yes.” Tony said. “He is battling the Walpurgisnacht now.”

Alfred recalled his last conversation with Kiku. The way Kiku’s voice shook, how his tears shone in his eyes, and how tightly he held him in his arms still made Alfred’s heart throb. Kiku was not crazy. He could not be making up the story he told him.

But what did Kiku see in Alfred that Alfred did not see in himself?

“Why is he being so stubborn about fighting that witch?” Alfred asked.

“He hasn’t given up hope. To be more precise, he cannot give up hope. If he fails again, he’ll just go back in time and start this month all over again. He’ll keep on fighting, even if nothing could be done to change anything. There’s no other option for Kiku. Once when he acknowledges that his efforts were in vain and he cannot save you, he’ll fall into despair and turn into a witch. He has to continue fighting.”

“So, you’re saying that he’s doomed no matter what?” A shiver trailed up Alfred’s back.

“That’s right.” Tony confirmed. “Just like it was for previous magical boys and girls. We have discussed this before.”

As the toilet flushed, Alfred went to the sink. The white bubbles swirled down the drain. Rinsing his hand, Alfred looked as his reflection. He did not see a boy sliding his jersey over his shoulder pads, a boy forcing his largest and whitest smile at his class, or a boy whose face was caked with so much foundation he looked sickly. He only saw a sixteen-year-old boy with baby blue eyes, a cowlick sticking up from his dirty blond hair, and rectangular-framed glasses.

Putting the damp paper towel into the trash, Alfred took one last look at his reflection before leaving the restroom.

Alfred’s sneakers tapped the floor as he strolled down the hallway. The emergency door’s handle was cold to the touch. Alfred’s fingers coiled around the metal surface.

“And just where you think you’re going, young man?”

In the hallway stood Arthur with his classic frown. 

“Dad, I…” Alfred tried to start.

Arthur grabbed Alfred by the wrist. “Don’t tell me you were about to go outside! Don’t you know how dangerous it is? Come along now!”

Alfred pulled against his father’s grip. “No! I can’t!”

“Listen to your father!”

“I need to save someone!”

Arthur’s grip loosened. The heat growing on the back of Alfred’s neck cooled. Alfred opened his mouth. He did not even utter a single world before Arthur sent an open palm flying across his face.

“Arthur?” Francis and Matthew flinched at the slapping sound.

Arthur grabbed Alfred by his shoulders. “Now see here! You cannot just run off and do what you want. Do you want to worry us to death?”

Alfred's left cheek was a stinging red. “No! But I need to go out and save a friend!”

Arthur’s glare softened when he rose a questioning brow.

“Arthur, what’s going on here?” Francis asked.

“One of Alfred’s friends is outside.” Anger no longer lingered in Arthur’s voice. “Alfred was going to rescue him.”

“Alfred.” Francis’s expression was stern. “The rescue team can handle this situation. You need to stay here with us.”

“No. I’m the only person who can save him.” Alfred replied. “This is a situation only I know about.”

Tsking, Francis looked at Arthur. Both gave each other troubled expressions.

“Hey if I went with Alfred, would it be ok?” Matthew spoke up.

Arthur and Francis’s face blanched. “No!” 

Matthew jumped at the shocked voices. Well, their answer was reasonable. Why would they want both of their sons to endanger themselves?

“I’ll go with Alfred.” Francis declared.

“No, you must stay here with Matthew. I shall accompany Alfred.” Arthur re-joined.

“Non.” Francis’s voice rose. “I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

“I don’t danger to befall on you too!”

Before the two men began to scrabble, Alfred shouted. “Dad! Papa!”

The three looked at Alfred. Alfred set a hand on his hip. “I want both of you to stay with Mattie. He needs both of you. Also, I want my dads to be safe. I don’t want anyone in my family to get hurt.”

“…Are you saying that you will be doing this alone?” Arthur asked.

Alfred nodded. Arthur frowned as he clenched his brows. Francis’s lips thinned. Matthew’s eyes looked worriedly at his twin brother.

“Are you sure that you know what you’re doing?”

“Yeah.”

“No one is trying to trick you, am I correct?”

“I’m sure. Dad, you told that world is a scary place. And you’re right. Even I’m scared of it. But I’m not only going out to save my friend. I’m also going out to save you guys. And I need all of you to trust that I know what I’m doing.”

Arthur took Alfred’s hands and squeezed them tightly. “Will you promise us that you’ll return safely?”

With a smile Alfred pulled Arthur into his arms. “I promise. And Dad? Will you promise to keep me in your thoughts no matter what happens?”

Arthur’s eyes shimmered. “I shall.” 

Alfred gestured at Francis and Matthew with his hand to join the circle. Arms interlocked. Warm bodies pressed against each other. Alfred grasped Matthew’s red hoodie as Francis’s rubbed circles into Alfred’s back. Arthur rested his chin on Alfred’s shoulder.

“My…” he mumbled.

“Hmmm?” Alfred’s eyes perked up.

Arthur quickly blinked away the forming tears. “When did you become so big?” he asked.

* * *

_“No! It’s getting too close!”_

The Walpurgisnacht continued its destruction. The colorful flames spit out of its mouth set falling debris ablaze. Shockwaves sent buildings crumbling down.

Kiku pushed through the walls of snickering familiars blocking his way. No matter how many familiars he sliced with his katana, more were sent to chase after him. Magic projectiles zipped past him, missing him by a few inches. 

_“I can’t let it get to that shelter!”_

Familiars surrounded Kiku, each charging a magic attack. Kiku pulled his katana back, ready to perform a spin attack.

_“No matter what!”_

The squall blew against Kiku, holding him back in his path like a heavy chain wrapped around his ankles. Kiku gasped as he lost his balance. His katana flew out of his grasp.

The familiars’ magic blasts sent Kiku tumbling onto the ground. A growing shadow covered him. Towering Kiku was a falling skyscraper.

_“No, it can’t be—”_

Concrete and metal rubble crumbled onto the ground. Glass shards cut Kiku’s skin. As the dust cleared, Kiku coughed. He shakily lifted himself up, only to be stopped by the stone debris crushing his right foot. 

No matter how hard he pulled, Kiku could not free his leg. Familiars circled around him and sniggered, before flying off to their master. The Walpurgisnacht grew smaller as it drifted into the distance. Its laugh remained as booming and loud as ever.

Tears prickled Kiku’s eyes. His Soul Gem glistened a deep purple. It flickered with each passing second, brightening with each flash and ready to take Kiku back to the beginning of this mouth.

 _“A job well done, Kiku. You’ve made Alfred the most powerful witch ever.”_ The Soul Gem ceased flickering.

The Walpurgisnacht was almost out of sight. The clicks coming from its gears faded.

Kiku’s face scrunched. He leaned back and rested his head on the ground. Whimpers escaped his grinding teeth. Hot tears rolled down his cheek.

On the back of his left hand, his Soul Gem began to turn black. The pain, violence, and despair he underwent was for nothing.

Kiku’s eyelids clasped shut.

“Kiku.”  
Kiku’s eyes shot open at the familiar voice. His heart rose at the blond cowlick and baby blue eyes.

“Alfred!”

Alfred smiled warmly. “That’s enough.”

Behind Alfred was Tony. Kiku’s stomach dropped. His warm tears cooled on his freezing cheeks.

“Alfred…” Kiku softly started. “Don’t do it.”

Comforting arms wrapped around Kiku. “I’m sorry, dude. I know that you don’t want me to become a magical boy. But I finally know what I want to wish for.”

“Don’t!” Kiku protested. “If you do, everything I’ve done would’ve been for nothing!”

Alfred pulled Kiku closer. “Everything you’ve done isn’t for nothing. Trust me. It isn’t. Let me be your hero now. Please.”

Kiku’s head bobbed lightly in understanding. “Yes.”

“Are you ready to make your contract?” Tony asked.

Alfred nodded with a stern expression. His hands rolled into fists.

“You have accumulated karmic destiny from multiple timelines. No matter how great your wish is, it will certainly come true. Now, what is the wish that you will trade your soul for?” Tony gazed at Alfred.

“I wish…”

Alfred shut his eyes. _“Ok… Just like how Mr. Edelstein leads us during breathing exercises…”_ He took a deep inhale through his nose and exhaled slowly through his mouth.

“I wish to erase all witches. All of them from the past, present, future, and everywhere.”

A blinding gold light shone from Alfred. Through clenching eyes, Kiku struggled to keep his eyes on the blond.

Tony gasped. “That wish violates the laws of karmic destiny and the universe! You will become a god!”

“I don’t care if I turn into a god. All I want to do is to stop magical boys and girls’ suffering. Let me rewrite these laws. That’s all I want.”

The light engulfed the area.

“Grant my wish, Incubator!”


	15. Worth Fighting For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred's wish saves all the magical boys and girls. Kiku meets with Alfred in his post-wish state. The two share solace before they part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context Notes:  
> The first five divided sections take place in separate time periods. Most take place during historical events. Each of the magical boys/girls are cameos of other Hetalia characters.  
> 1: Modern day with no specific event in mind. Features Belgium.  
> 2: Australia bushfire crisis. Features Australia.  
> 3: Futuristic war against revolting androids. Features New Zealand.  
> 4: Vietnam War refugees seeking asylum. Features Vietnam.  
> 5\. Hong Kong riots. Features Hong Kong. 
> 
> Suggested music for reading: Sagitta Luminus from Madoka Magica Soundtrack.

**_“Don’t be scared.”_**

_Huffing heavily, a dirty blond magical girl collapsed onto the grass. She bit back a scream. A painful shot down her body. The Soul Gem clutched in her fists, once as green as her eyes, was now black, corrupted by her own despair. Hot tears burned in her eyes as her it began to crack._

_A golden flash blinded her. When the magical girl’s vision cleared, Alfred was kneeling over her. He squeezed her trembling hand before cupping his hand around her Soul Gem. Once when he opened his hand, all that was left was the Soul Gem’s gold encasing._

_The magical girl gave a relieved sigh before she shut her eyes in peace._

* * *

**_“I will not let you be cursed for your wishes.”_**

**** _Dried grass crunched under running steps. A teenage boy with a white bandage on his nose emerged from the smoke. Flames cracked as they crept behind him, trying to catch up to him. Cradled in his arms was a baby koala. Although the koala was shaking in terror, he did not have a single burn wound.  
_

_Coughing, the boy threw open his car’s passenger door. Several pairs of black, shiny eyes peered back. Once when the baby koala was placed safely on the seat, he scurried towards his mother and climbed onto her back._

_“Crickey, mate! Let’s get outta here!” The boy turned the car around. He slammed on the breaks. The car’s engine roared as it sped off. The fire grew smaller and smaller behind him._

_Encircling one of the fingers grasping the steering wheel was a ring with a lime-green gem._

_This was a wish well spent._

* * *

_**I’ll take the burden for you.**_

**** _The city was saved. But, what about him?_

_The magical boy ran his hand through the spirals in his curly hair as he collapsed onto his knees. His laser gun slid out of his loose grasp landing on an evil robot’s still body. Dismembered metal parts were scattered throughout the wasteland._

_The boy coughed before his chest tightened. He collapsed onto his side and rolled into a tight ball. His Soul Gem on his headpiece gave a final twinkle as darkness bled into its red hue. Heartbeats rang in his ears._

_A golden flash made him look up._

_Alfred set a tender hand on the magical boy’s Soul Gem. The shadows swirled into his fingers._

_The last thing the boy saw was Alfred’s calming smile._

* * *

**_“It is not wrong to have hope.”_**

**** _“Land! Look, look!”_

_The boat bobbed with the waves as its passengers crowded near its edge. Fingers pointed at the harbor emerging from the white foggy mist. After fleeing the war-torn country and drifting for countless days, they finally reached civilization. Uncertainties were finally put at rest._

_No one noticed the pale-green gem shining in a girl’s hand._

* * *

**_“If you ever forget that, I’ll remind you.”_**

**** _Dressed in black, the boy held up his sign, demand for freedom, democracy, and independence. Behind his black mouth mask, he chanted with the discontented mass of people, each a student like him. His blazing almond-shaped eyes glanced at the crimson, flower-shaped Soul Gem around his finger before looking down the crowded street._

_Even if tear gas burned his eyes or merciless batons struck him hundreds of times, he would never give in to that tyrannical government._

* * *

“It’s okay now, dude. You’ve been through a lot, huh? I’ll go back and take care of everything, ok?”

Glistering sunlight shown through the parting white clouds. Alfred hovered in front of the Walpurgisnacht. Now powerless, it moaned and sobbed as it drifted aimlessly towards him. Shreds of white frills and indigo fabric trailed behind it.

Alfred opened his arms. “My wish is to get rid of all witches.”

The Walpurgisnacht’s doll-like ghastly form dissolved, leaving behind its slow, spinning gears. Silhouettes of magical boys and girls circled it.

“If what I wished for did come true, then there is no reason for me to feel despair!”

“Tick… tick… tick…” The gears went before combusting.

White light engulfed the setting.

* * *

_“Where am I?”_ Kiku asked himself.

Stars of every color and sizes speckled the pitch-black space. Luminous clouds of polychromatic dust slowly drifted, mixing a bit with each other and creating more colors. This world was alive with dots and puffs of light.

At the same time, it was also an endless empty void.

_“This is where Alfred is going to be from then on…”_ Dread weighted on Kiku’s shoulder.

_“There won’t be proof that he existed on earth. Not even the memories everyone had of him. No one will ever be aware of his existence and he’ll never interact with anyone again.”_

Kiku’s fists tightened. His face scrunched as tears welled in his eyes. _“This is worse than death!”_

“Kiku.” Arms wrapped around Kiku from behind. Shocked, Kiku froze.

_“No, it could not be… But, this warmness…”_ Kiku turned around.

Blue eyes twinkled behind glasses.

“‘Sup, dude!” Alfred greeted with a smile.

“Alfred…” Kiku sniveled. Tears dripped from the corners of his almond shaped eyes before he buried his face into Alfred’s white robe.

Hysterical sobs broke the empty silence. The arms that tightened around Kiku only made him sob louder. Alfred’s hand gently ran through Kiku’s raven hair. “Shh, Kiku. It’s all right, dude.”

“No, it isn’t!” Kiku sniveled as he contained his sobs. His pink cheeks stung with drying tears. “After all you did, this is what you get?”

“Yep. And it’s worth it.” Alfred said. “I can see everything. All the universes that currently exist, could have been, and are about to be born. I see how you kept on going for me, even if everything was hopeless. So, thank you Kiku. For everything that happened, I found a reason to keep on fighting.”

“But how can you accept this?” Kiku asked, taking a fistful of Alfred’s white robe. “You can’t return home. You can’t see your family and friends anymore. They won’t know that you’re gone, even me! How can I be by your side then?

“Kiku, I—”

“I want to be with you!”

“Kiku, listen to me.”

Kiku wiped his face with his sleeve and rested his head on Alfred’s chest, listening to him.

“I wanted to be a magical boy so I could be a hero for all magical boys and girls, including you. You’ve fought so hard, so let me fight for you for a change. You deserve it, and I won’t let you convince yourself that you didn’t.” 

“Even though it might not seem so, I’m not alone. I’ll be fighting for everyone, so I’ll be everywhere all the time. And everyone will be with me including you.” Alfred pulled something warm and comforting over Kiku’s shoulders. It was his bomber jacket. “Rumors in the hallway say that we might even meet again!”

“Alfred…” Kiku said as Alfred released him.

“Everything will be fine. Just believe. Can you promise me that?” Alfred pointed out his pinky finger.

Alfred’s robe was enticing for Kiku to grab, pull, and latch onto. However, its plain fabric lacked the sparkle in Alfred’s bright eyes. No matter how large the robe was, it could never provide the same comforting security as Alfred’s smile, an expression that only appeared when Alfred was truly satisfied and happy.

“I promise.” Kiku’s pinky hooked around Alfred’s.

“Yeah!” Alfred pumped his fist. “Just remember, Hopes and dreams might not come true all the time, but miracles do happen! I don’t know when, but we’ll see each other again! Take care of yourself, dude!”

Alfred’s figure faded away. Weight lifted from Kiku’s shoulders. The void in Kiku’s chest felt warm. Shutting his eyes and smiling, Kiku hugged Alfred’s jacket closer to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This end note is probably longer than the actual chapter.  
> Throughout this tale, the story's been referring to both magical boys and girls. Obviously, since the cast is male, they have to be referred to as magical boys. However, I still wanted to include girls in the picture, hence the repeated wordiness of "magical boys and girls". The whole story is centered on young people figuring out their values and identities so they can change their world or standings. Being a woman myself, I also want to suggest that girls are also capable of this as well. Leaving out magical girls left a bad taste in my mouth. Admittedly, I did not consider using Nyotalia characters when coming up with this fanfic. So, I'm not sure if squeezing two female Hetalia characters in this chapter is enough to cover this message.  
> I didn't want to use random unnamed OCs, so I decided to use random Hetalia characters. For Belgium/Emma in the first part, I didn't really have an idea on what her situation could've been. If any has ideas, feel free to let me know. The same goes for New Zealand/William. Though, I intentionally put him in a futuristic setting just to cover Alfred's wish to save magical boys/girls in the future.  
> In the final Madoka Magica episode, there's a scene when Madoka's Soul Gem and Grief Seed appear and Madoka changing the universe. As much as I felt obligated to include it into this story, it was very difficult for me to describe in writing, so I ended up cutting it out.  
> People who've seen Madoka Magica would probably expect Kiku to run after Alfred and not let him go, since that's what Homura did with Madoka. I think that ending scene was intended to keep the Madoka Magica series running, so I decided to change it to Kiku slowly accepting Alfred's request, mainly because I'm not interested in writing an entire story about Madoka Magica Rebellion retold with the Hetalia cast (I have a lot of mixed towards its ending.). Besides, in canonverse, doesn't Japan generally side and agree with America's decisions?  
> This story is going to have two alternative endings. I planned to conclude this story with an ending that doesn't follow the course of Madoka Magica's ending. However, I felt that people would not like it because it does not follow the final episode and the Law of Cycles. Out of curiosity, I planned to feature two separate endings to see which one readers prefer more. I want to upload both on the same day, so I'll try to upload it as soon as they are ready.


	16. Alternative Ending A: An Extraordinary Young Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context Notes:  
> From Madoka Magica, the Law of Cycles is a concept that erases wishes before they are born. The despair of a magical girl/boy is absorbed before they transform into a witch, allowing them to pass on peacefully.

Gabriel sat up in his bed, back leaning against the pillow and face engrossed in his favorite book. His wounds were now faded brown marks and dry scabs. The IV tubes were taken out days ago. Tomorrow, he would finally have the bandages around his head taken off. Although they covered his disfiguring scars and stiches, the bandages were also very itchy. Mutti was definitely going to make a huge deal out of his head wounds.

“I’m sorry for being so troublesome.”

“Not a big deal, dude!”

Unbeknownst to normal spectators and Gabriel, Alfred and Feliciano, now spiritual beings, were sitting in the two chairs opposite of the bed.

“I’m glad that I could save you, but I gotta ask you, are you ok with this?” Alfred asked. “I know that you wanted to be with Gabriel in the end. But if I fixed that up, that means this future will disappear. Unless if you don’t want this future.”

“Alfred, grazie.” Feliciano smiled and bowed his head. “But, this is how I want it to be. Even if I don’t end up with Gabriel in the end. My wish is to just save him. I just wanted him to survive and live. My sacrifice wasn’t meaningless. It did what I asked for. I’ll let my happy ending slide just for him.”

“Hmmm, understand that.” Alfred stood from his seat. “Wanna go now? Or do you want more time?”

“We can go.” Feliciano went to Gabriel’s bedside and planted a kiss on his forehead. “Ti amo, Gabriel. Farewell.”

Alfred and Feliciano disappeared into the doorway. Gabriel’s eyes perked up. Setting down his book, he curiously peered around the room. The white walls were blank and empty like always. Yet, what was that comforting, warm aura felt just now?

“…Feliciano?”

* * *

“Verdammt, Feliciano…”

Ludwig’s knees collapsed onto the pier’s wooden surface. His clutching right hand covered his contorting face. Icy blue eyes clenched shut, trying to seal their tears.

Behind Ludwig was Mathias and Kiku. Mathias shook his head with a sad expression. His eyes wandered to the moon emerging from the clouds. In contrast, Kiku thinned his lips. Although his eyes were narrowed in sympathy, one of his brows was also raised.

“Feliciano… You didn’t have to go out like that! It was just a guy! I…” Ludwig sucked in a quaking breath “…I never told you…”

“What happened to Feliciano? He was here a moment ago.” Kiku spoke up.

“He’s gone.” Mathias signed in remorse.

“Gone? Why?”

“It’s part of the Law of Cycles.” Mathias explained. “I’m sure you know that magical boys and girls are supposed to bring hope. But when it becomes despair, hope disappears. That means we just disappear forever. It’s a fate we will eventually face. Feliciano must’ve used all his magic to defeat that Wraith.”

“Poor Feliciano…” Kiku looked down unhappily. He only known Feliciano for a few weeks. Yet, the cheery bubbly Italian did not deserve this end for his selfless sacrifice.

“I’m pretty sure he understood what he was going into when he made his wish.” Mathias continued, trying to reassure the newer magical boy. “We just gotta respect his wishes. Keep in mind that what he hoped for was not in vain.”

“What he hoped for was not in vain…” Kiku paused.

_“Why did I feel that I heard that before?”_

* * *

News of Feliciano Vargas’s disappearance spread through the school hallways. Since Feliciano never associated himself with any bad crowds, no one could think of a plausible theory of his disappearance. Most people theorized that his family’s religious expectations finally drove him to run away from home. Some suspected that he ran off with a girl his family disapproved of. Either way, the cheerleaders bawled over their lost Italian angelic dream prince.

Now that Feliciano was gone, Kiku’s friend group was down from two to one. Although Mathias went to the same school, his lunchtimes were often spent with the rest of the basketball team. The alto section was just was friendly as when he first met them, though Kiku was never good with conversing in crowds.

A waving scarf appeared from the corner of Kiku’s eyes. Kiku cautiously watched Ivan enter the band kid circle, careful to not meet with his violet eyes. Unlike the rest of the band kids, Ivan had a threatening, dark aura that made Kiku squirm.

A blond boy with round glasses and a curly ahoge trailed the larger Russian. Unlike the recoiling band kids who slowly inched away from Ivan, the blond boy stood by his side. A soft smile was maintained on his lips as Ivan introduced him to the band kids.

_“Hm, I never seen him before.”_ Kiku took a mouthful of teriyaki chicken. _“I’m surprised that Ivan has a friend.”_

“Privet, Kiku.” Facing paling, Kiku slowly swallowed the chicken chunk. Largened brown eyes peered up at the gigantic Ivan.

“Oh… Konichiwa, Ivan.” Kiku greeted softly.

“I would like you to meet my friend Matthew. He is joining my section. Matthew, this is Kiku.”

“Hello, Kiku. Nice to meet you.” Matthew gave a welcoming wave.

From that moment, Kiku’s friend group returned to two once again.

Matthew might not be a magical boy, but he and Kiku were united by a relatable commonality: being band kids. Lonely band kids to be more precise. Unlike Kiku’s mother, both of Matthew’s fathers were present in Matthew’s life. Though, his papa was busy with maintaining his café and fulfilling his customers’ orders. When his dad was not in his bookstore, he was at home typing his draught. Neither of them had time to look up from their cook books, pastries, and laptop.

“If only I had a brother…” Matthew sighed sadly as he and Kiku were walking towards Francsis’s café.

“I understand, Matthew.” Kiku replied. “My mother is often busy with work. And my father… I haven’t heard from him since we moved.”

“That and sometimes Papa and Dad don’t understand me… They’re good fathers, but sometimes I don’t think they see where I’m coming from.” 

“If you need someone to speak to, I’m here for you.”

“Thanks, Kiku.”

Kiku opened the door for Matthew. Since lunchtime had just passed, the café’s only occupants were Francis and, surprisingly, Arthur. Arthur smiled and nodded as Francis spoke to him, a contrast to the aloof, stern-faced Englishman Kiku saw him as.

“Hey, Papa! Hey, Dad!” Matthew greeted. “Dad, you look pretty happy. What happened?”

“After several months of endless toil, I finally finished the first draught to my novel!” Arthur proudly declared.

“That’s great! Can I read it?”

“Not can, may.” Arthur chuckled at Matthew’s annoyed expression. “Yes, you may! Constructive criticism is always welcomed.”

Kiku was intrigued. He never Arthur’s works before. “Oh, Mr. Kirkland? May I read it too? If you do not mind, that is.”

“Yes, you may Kiku.” Arthur answered.

“I have Kiku’s email.” Matthew spoke up. “I’ll send it to you.”

That night, after washing his face and brushing his teeth, Kiku climbed into his bed. His Soul Gem sat on his nightstand. The purple jewel, while sparkly, did not glow. No one within his area had to worry about Wraiths for tonight.

The clock from the living room ticked softly. Darkness gathered underneath the door. The shadows halted at the bedside lamp’s radiance. Kiku pulled the covers closer to himself. 

Kiku’s phone buzzed before he could open his favorite manga book.

_“Hey Kiku, I just sent you my dad’s draft/draught. Lmk if there’s a problem.”_ Matthew’s message said.

The manga book was set on the bedstand. On his laptop, Kiku downloaded the file attached to Matthew’s email. Once when the download button turned blue, Kiku opened the document.

_“Dedicated to my husband and son.”_ The acknowledgement said.

Kiku scrolled down.

_“Alfred Fitzgerald Jones was an extraordinary young man.”_ The first chapter began.

Kiku’s heart warmed at the protagonist’s name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the first alternative ending to this story. It is more loyal to the final episode of Madoka Magica, only that Kiku does not remember Alfred.


	17. Alternative Ending B: Surrounded By Loved Ones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation Notes:  
> Mein gott= My god  
> Guten tag= Good day  
> Opa= Grandfather  
> Let me know if anything is incorrect.

Booms were heard over the waves. In the center of the desolate beach, several humanoid figures—their expressions blank like statues’—surrounded three magical boys. Feliciano breathed heavily as he darted around the Wraiths. Magic projectiles flew past him.

Usually, Feliciano’s movements were swift. He could easily dart from one place to another without breaking a sweat. Tonight however, his steps were heavier. His legs strained themselves to push themselves out of harm’s way. If it were not for his labored breaths, Feliciano would have assumed that the dry sand was what slowed him.

_“Something’s off…”_

While Feliciano avoided attacks, Ludwig deflected a beam before stabbing a Wraith through the stomach. The manifestation of grief groaned before bursting into bits of geometric glowing shapes. A white cube remained in its place. Behind him, Mathias ducked. A beam blasted over his head, missing the tip of his hair by an inch. Once when the beam died down, Mathias swung his pole ax with a battle cry.

One by one, the Wraiths fell to Ludwig and Mathias’s blades.

“One more!” Mathias exclaimed, pointing at the remaining Wraith.

While it was just as vulnerable to blades and magic, this Wraith was tougher than its followers. Its blasts caught Mathias off-guard and sent him tumbling onto the grund. After halting the unstoppable beam for a few moments, Ludwig’s longsword flew out of its owner’s hands.

“Scheisse!” Ludwig hurried after his weapon. Behind him, the Wraith began charging another beam. Feliciano’s face became as white as his robes. Judging by how quick Ludwig trudged down the sand, the Wraith’s attack would definitely strike him.

“Ludwig, look out!” Ludwig’s head whipped around. Large blue water droplets splashed in his face.

Feliciano continued to send his magic water spheres are the Wraith. Sphere after sphere, the Wraith groaned in pain as it began to dissolve. Ludwig’s eyes widened in fear. A novice magical boy like Feliciano should not be expelling that much magic at that rate.

“Feliciano, stop!” Ludwig yelled.

The flying spheres did not cease.

_“The Wraith’s nearly gone. I just need to push on a little longer…”_

“Begone, beast!” Feliciano shouted at the top of his voice as he casted a final magic ball.

The Wraith disintegrated. Feliciano fell onto the ground with a soft thud. Feliciano’s heart pumped in panic as his chest tightened.

_“Why is it so hard to breathe?”_

“Feliciano!” Ludwig rushed to his side. “Mathias! Hurry! We need a cube!”

Mathias towered over Feliciano. “No, wait! Look at his Soul Gem! It’s about to—”

Dark speckles clouded Feliciano’s vision. A blue flash blinded him before his world turned black and silent.

* * *

“Feliciano?” Brows clenching, Feliciano’s eyes twitched at Mathias’s voice. A groan fled Feliciano’s dry lips. Hs nails dug into the cold sand. “Feliciano! Ludwig! Feliciano’s all right!”

“Mein gott!” Feliciano’s eyes snapped open when he was pulled up. He blinked away the grain of sand prickling his eyes. Sand sprinkled out of his messy hair. 

Ludwig’s hands tightly yet protectively squeezed Feliciano’s shoulder. His eyes, once narrowed in a glare, softened with relief. “Oh, Feliciano… You’re still here…” Ludwig bowed his head down. He released a sigh.

“What happened?” Feliciano was confused.

“Look at this.” Mathias gave a small smile as he returned him his Soul Gem. Feliciano’s fingers rotated it, only pausing at the deep jagged crack across its reflective aqua surface.

“…What is this?” Feliciano ran his finger across the crack. “What happened to my Soul Gem?”

“Well…” Mathias started, unable to hide a small grin. “You’ve been released.”

“Released?”

“When a magical boy or girl overcomes their struggles, their Soul Gem cracks open and releases their stored grief and magic. While they have their Soul Gem with them, it no longer has magical properties. As a result, they are freed from their duties. They no longer need to fight Wraiths.” Mathias explained. “It’s something that is not well understood. However, these triggers are associated with an action overcoming the grief brought with their wish’s hopes. Each of them differs for each person.”

“Well, it makes sense… but I don’t know what I did.” Amber eyes wandered onto Ludwig, who has not released his hold on him. Feliciano’s chest filled with warmness. At the same time, his heart thumped calmly. These were signs of a loving emotion built by days of fighting Wraiths together and tending to each other post-battle, not by the spur of the moment.

“Well actually, I think I know...”

Ludwig’s face reddened as Feliciano’s wink and smile. “Feliciano, what are you—” His sentence hitched in his throat when the smaller male pulled in close in a warm embrace. Feliciano rested his chin on Ludwig’s shoulder. Ludwig looked down, not wanting to face Mathias’s smirk. His heart thumping, Ludwig finally ran a hand down Feliciano’s back, unable to resist his feelings any more.

* * *

**_Two Weeks Later…_ **

The audience cheered at the football flying in the air. Quarterbacks grunted as they tackled each other. A swarm of black and white clad jerseys chased after a blue and gold one. Ludwig navigated his way towards the home bleachers. His green jacket stood out among the crowds of black and blue.

Ludwig approached the stands with wind instruments, drums, and plums. An auburn head seated with the alto saxophones caught his eyes. Feliciano was speaking to a raven-haired boy.

“Oi, Feliciano!”

Feliciano laughed, though he did not turn at Ludwig’s voice.

Ludwig typed a message on his phone. _“Look behind you.”_

Feliciano yelped when his phone vibrated in his band jacket’s pocket. After skimmed through the text, he and Kiku up at Ludwig. A large smile spread across Feliciano’s face.

“Oh, Ludwig!” Feliciano gestured at his section mate to follow him. With a nod, Kiku followed Feliciano up the bleachers.

“Guten tag.” Ludwig greeted with a slight smile. His cheeks flushed pink when Feliciano hugged him.

“Sorry, I’m probably very sweaty!”

“It’s fine.”

Feliciano released Ludwig. “This is my friend, Kiku! He’s an alto saxophone like me! Kiku, this is Ludwig! Say hi to my boyfriend!”

“Konnichiwa, Ludwig.” Kiku greeted as he bowed. “It is nice to meet you. I’ve heard a lot about you from Feliciano.”

_“Hopefully not too much.”_ Ludwig thought. “Nice to meet you too, Kiku.”

“There’s also someone else I want you to meet!” Feliciano cheerfully said. “Now, where is he…”

Among the two sousaphones was Ivan, whose face paled when his sister Natasha skipped by and sat next to him. No, he was not there. There was only one other place he could be…

“He’s over there! Let’s go!”

In the bleachers besides the band, a man with wavy hair opened his camera app on his phone. “Oh, I can never get enough pictures of my beloved family!” Francis cooed.

Facing the camera was Arthur, Matthew, and Alfred. Alfred gave an annoyed yet playful eyeroll at Francis. Matthew snickered at Alfred’s irritated expression.

“Alfred…” Arthur said in a stern tone before chuckling.

“Just playing!” Alfred said with a wink.

Francis turned on the front camera. “Now, how do kids do this? There’s many pictures of my beloved family without me in them…”

“Lift it up! It needs to be at an angle!” Alfred shouted.

“No wait, your head is blocking Alfred!” Matthew pointed out. “Now I’m not in the picture!”

Arthur shook his head as he chuckled to himself.

“Hey, Alfred!” Alfred turned at Feliciano’s voice.

“Oh, hey Feli! What’s up!”

“This is Ludwig!” Feliciano gestured at the German. “Ludwig, this is Alfred! He’s my best friend! And since we are here with his family, the boy who looks like Alfred is Matthew! He’s also my best friend! Alfred and Matthew, say hi to my boyfriend!”

_“Boyfriend? Why did he have to say it in front of so many people?”_ Ludwig’s cheeks warmed up. _“Well, at least this introduction was not as awkward when he introduced me to his opa…”_

“Hello, Ludwig.” Matthew softly smiled.

“Hey, Ludwig! Nice meeting ya!” Alfred greeted cheerfully. “By the way, meet my dads.”

“Good day.” Arthur waved a hand.

“Bonjour.” Francis said.

Ludwig rose a brow. _“Why did I feel like I’ve met Alfred before?”_

“Is something the matter?” Arthur asked.

“Oh, nothing. A pleasure meeting you all.” Ludwig assured with a calm smile. 

“Ludwig! You gotta meet the rest of my section!” Feliciano chirped. He began to drag the larger boy away.

“Whoa, Feliciano! I will see you next time!” Ludwig called.

The five smiled at the cheery Italian leading Ludwig back to the band’s stand.

“Oh, Alfred. Would you like me to take a picture of you with your family?” Kiku spoke up.

“Yeah, sure dude!” Alfred gave Francis’s phone to Kiku. He wrapped his arms around his family. “Ready!”

“One… two… three…” The camera clicked. “Here you go, Mr. Bonnefoy.”

“Merci, Kiku.” Francis smiled as he set the photo as his lock screen. “Ah, family matters…”

“I’m heading back to the band.” Kiku said as he began to leave.

“Oh, I’ll join you dude. Catch you guys later.” Alfred told his family.

Kiku and Alfred returned to the band’s bleachers. Ludwig was sitting in Kiku’s spot as Feliciano animatedly introduced him to the alto section. Judging by Feliciano’s sociable personality, he would probably introduce Ludwig to the clarinet section next. Ivan was trying to pull the screeching Natasha out of Alfred’s seat.

“Uh… Looks like our seats are taken for now. Wanna sit there for now?” Alfred gestured at the empty seat behind him and Kiku.

“Yes, sure.”

The two sat down. Kiku quietly laughed as Alfred pulled him closer. He nested his head on Alfred’s broad shoulder, not caring about the oversized band cap slipping off his head and tumbling onto the ground. Alfred nuzzled the side of his head into Kiku. His hand lightly felt the left side of his chest. The hard lump confirmed that his cracked Soul Gem still safely rested in his bidder’s pocket, concealed underneath the thick marching uniform’s jacket.

Alfred was just an ordinary boy. Yet, when surrounded by his loved ones, he felt like the most extraordinary boy in the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ending was the original ending I had in mind before deciding to write two separate ones. While checking the definition of the Law of Cycles on the Madoka Magica wiki, it noted that magical girls seem to be allowed to overcome their grief and harness their witch forms. So in this ending, Alfred's wish is base on that aspect. When their Soul Gem releases their magic and grief, the incubators get the energy they needed. As a result, magical boys and girls have a chance to overcome their grief and return to their ordinary lives. The trigger for this relief is usually associated with actions that reflect that they did overcome their difficulties. It is something that cannot be intentionally done.It's different from the Soul Gem breaking completely because of it being overwhelmed by grief.  
> This ending intends to have Alfred and Kiku together. Here, Alfred managed to split himself from the new law governing the magical boys and girls' fates. Knowing him, he probably found or made a way to break free and fulfill his promise for everyone.  
> Whether Kiku is or is not a magical boy in this world is completely up to speculations.  
> Annnd, that's it! This story is finally completed! Let me know which ending you guys like better. I'm very interested to see what you guys think of them. This fanfic is probably going to go through some revision once when I have time, so expect some changes later.  
> I already have another multichapter fanfic in the works, so I'll upload the first chapter as soon as I can.  
> Until then, I hope you guys enjoyed this story!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! After lurking around here reading Hetalia fanfiction, I finally decided to contribute to this fandom with this story! I'm pretty obsessed with Hetalia and Madoka Magica, so I decided to merge them together and see how it turns out. Again, this story is based on Madoka Magica's plot, but there are going to be some changes for the sake of some originality. This is my first Hetalia fanfic, so the characters might be OOC. I'll be happy to take suggestions for improvement!  
> For people who have seen Madoka Magica: Should I just use the witches from MM, or should I come up with some on my own?  
> Expect an update next week! The story seems boring and pretty archetypal right now, but I swear, things will get interesting later on! Hope you guys enjoy!  
> PS: I don't own Hetalia or Madoka Magica


End file.
